La Querelle de Deux Royaumes : Asgard et Svartalfheim
by Syana Argentia
Summary: Asgard et Svartalfheim. Deux Royaumes longtemps en guerre s'affrontant sans relâche jusqu'à la fin du règne du Roi Maudit. Une paix est désormais possible entre les deux ennemis. Mais toute paix a un prix et des conséquences sur lesquelles ils ne pourront revenir.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour, bonjour :)_

_Cela fait de longs mois que je n'ai pas publié, que ce soit sur ce fandom ou un autre. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai réussi à terminer cette petite fiction sur laquelle je travaille depuis un long moment maintenant. _

_Comment vous présentez ce que je vais partager avec vous sans trop faire de blabla ;) Je vous dirais simplement que les personnages de l'univers de Thor ne m'appartienne pas, mais qu'ils m'ont fortement inspirés pour le contexte de cette histoire. Disons qu'avant de commencer cette fiction, sachez qu'elle ne sera nullement basé sur les films ou sur les comics, du moins pas entièrement. Certains aspects traités dans les films et les comics seront bien évidemment repris. Mais le reste sort tout droit de mon imagination. _

_Et sachez aussi que bien que mon personnages favoris soit ce cher Dieu de la Malice, je ne laisserais aucun personnage de côté. Tous ont un rôle dans cette histoire et tous (si je parviens à bien maîtriser mon histoire ^^) auront au moins un long chapitre concentrés sur eux, voir plusieurs ;) Je n'aime pas délaisser les personnages d'un univers, même les plus secondaires. _

_Enfin voilà, je pense que j'ai encore beaucoup de chose à partager avec vous au sujet de cette fiction, mais il vaut mieux que je m'arrête là et que je vous laisse lire le début pour vous faire une idée de ce qui vous attend ;)_

* * *

**Note**: Merci à ma béta, _**La Petite Souris**_, pour sa correction et pour son aide. Comme toujours, elle est de très bon conseil et m'aide beaucoup pour améliorer mon histoire ! :)

**Note 2** : Un très grand merci à _**SkyAngel**_ pour la réalisation du montage photo illustrant le prologue de cette fiction :)

Je vous invite à le voir sur ma page facebook, "**_La Plume de Syana Argentia_**".

Vous pourrez également y retrouvez toutes mes prochaines publications à venir ;)

* * *

**_La Querelle de Deux Royaumes : Asgard et Svartalfheim_**

**Un Mariage de Convenance**

_-Partie 1-_

**Prologue.**

_« En politique comme en amour, il n'y a point de traités de paix, ce ne sont que des trêves. »_

**Duc de Lévis**

Le Roi Odin serra machinalement ses doigts autour de sa lance, Gungnir, tout en portant ses prunelles sombres et graves sur son Royaume, entouré de ses hautes, épaisses, nobles et infranchissables murailles. Autrefois, cette simple vision sur sa forteresse aurait réussi à apaiser rapidement ses craintes, même les plus grandes. Il se serait senti serein face à cette paix qui s'était installée entre Asgard et certains des autres Royaumes. Il aurait ressenti une immense satisfaction devant le travail qu'il avait accompli pour une paix durable.

\- Je vous sens si troublé mon tendre ami, murmura une voix douce derrière son dos. Que peut donc être l'objet de votre tourment ?

Le Souverain d'Asgard soupira lourdement, s'accordant un dernier bref regard sur ses Terres avant de se retourner sur lui-même, pour ainsi faire face à une femme quelque peu âgée, mais qu'il trouva tout de même à cet instant d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

Frigga, épouse du grand Roi Odin et devenue à cette occasion, Reine d'Asgard, enveloppait son mari d'un regard envahi de tendresse depuis la colonne du balcon où elle avait pris appui, au travers des rideaux épais et pourpres. Ses longs cheveux d'un blond foncé tombaient gracieusement le long de ses épaules, atteignant le bas de ses reins et encadrant son visage fin, doté de prunelles d'un bleu toujours aussi éclatant que la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Le Père de Toute-Chose, malgré cette étrange sensation d'anxiété qui l'encombrait, parvint à offrir un sourire affectueux à son épouse. Délaissant la balustrade fleurie du balcon où il s'était soutenu, il s'avança au-devant d'elle, de sa démarche royale et fière. Sans un mot, il leva son bras et vint caresser amoureusement la peau glaciale et rougie de la joue de sa femme.

\- Vous êtes si froide ! Murmura-t-il soudainement, inquiet de son état. Êtes-vous souffrante ma douce épouse ?

\- Ce n'est rien mon Roi, répondit Frigga d'un ton rassurant. Je suis naturellement sortie pour me promener dans les jardins. La beauté des vergers et l'air froid de la nuit me furent très revigorants et me permirent d'apaiser les craintes que je possédais.

\- Rentrons ! Ordonna Odin d'une voix tendre et ferme à la fois. Allons, venez ma douce !

Son ton fit immédiatement comprendre à Frigga qu'il ne souffrirait aucune protestation de sa part. Et lorsqu'il saisit sa main pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur de la chambre, elle lui obéit sans la moindre manifestation de désaccord. Son époux la poussa délicatement dans leur chambre, referma les portes vitrées qui menaient au balcon avant d'approcher leur lit conjugal afin d'y prendre entre ses mains, un châle brodé d'or et d'argent. Il revint ensuite près d'elle et déposa doucement le vêtement autour de ses frêles épaules.

La Reine sentit un mince sourire étirer lentement ses lèvres devant les attentions de son mari qui la touchait sans cesse. Car malgré son air grave et ses humeurs parfois brutales, le Roi Odin avait toujours su se montrer doux et patient avec elle.

Néanmoins, une certaine contrariété la prenait à cet instant face à sa trop grande prévenance à son égard. Elle connaissait parfaitement son mari pour savoir qu'il agissait de la sorte afin de masquer le trouble qui émanait de lui. Et cette fois-ci Frigga n'était pas d'humeur à se laisser duper par sa sensibilité.

\- Merci pour votre bienveillance mon très cher époux, déclara Frigga d'une voix douce. Je suis heureuse de voir que même après tant d'années de mariage, vous vous souciez toujours autant de moi. Autant que je me soucie de vous. Mais je vous connais trop bien mon cher ami. Odin… Je vous le dis : Vos gentillesses me touchent, mais elles ne répondent malheureusement pas à ma question.

Odin entrouvrit la bouche, hébété par ces paroles prononcées avec malice, avant de la refermer, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire amusé. Il lâcha le châle qu'il avait placé autour d'elle et planta son regard dans le sien, admirant la lueur déterminée qui y brillait.

\- Chaque jour qui passe, je bénie les Dieux de m'avoir donné une épouse si belle, si calme, si bienveillante et surtout dotée d'une si grande intelligence ! Déclara Odin paisiblement. Vous me connaissez en effet que trop bien ma douce. Il semblerait que vous lisiez en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Je ne peux rien faire contre cela, malheureusement, n'est-ce pas ? Termina-t-il, un amusement pointant dans sa voix.

\- Non, mon Roi. En vérité, vous pouvez faire une chose, répondit Frigga d'un ton affectueux. Celle de vous confier à moi. Comme je le faisais tant de fois auparavant lorsque mon esprit était troublé.

\- Vous avez parfaitement raison ma chère, surenchérit le Souverain d'Asgard tout en déposant un tendre baiser sur son front. Et puis après tout, cela vous concerne tout autant que moi je pense. N'êtes-vous pas Reine d'Asgard ? Allons, venez avec moi ma douce épouse.

Il reprit sa main délicatement dans la sienne comme s'il avait peur de lui faire mal, avant de croiser son regard intrigué. Ses doigts se pressèrent alors avec plus de force que la première fois avant de l'emmener s'asseoir sur les coussins moelleux d'une des méridiennes de la pièce. Lorsqu'ils furent côte à côte, le Roi Odin prit quelques secondes, réfléchissant à la meilleure façon pour apporter délicatement le sujet qui le tracassait, soucieux de n'omettre aucun petit détail qui pourrait inquiéter davantage la Reine.

Frigga le sentit pourtant si agité que sa propre anxiété augmenta. Elle percevait son hésitation et le sentait presque vulnérable, ce qui eut le don de l'effrayer encore plus. C'était une chose rare pour ce grand Roi, qui, selon elle, ne craignait que peu de choses. Mais lorsqu'il eut fini de peser ses propos dans sa tête, Odin releva son visage vers elle et lui accorda un sourire tranquillisant. Son pouce vint caresser subtilement le dos de sa main dans un geste rassurant et amoureux.

\- Ma très chère épouse. Comme vous le savez aussi bien que moi, le Royaume de Svartalfheim est, depuis de nombreux printemps maintenant, gouverné par la Reine Alflyse, commença Odin d'une voix posée. Et depuis tout ce temps, après que Thor ait parvenu à raisonner la Souveraine des Elfes Noirs lorsqu'elle eut l'audace d'attaquer Midgard à des fins personnelles, nous sommes en paix avec leur Royaume. Une paix qui reste certes fragile, mais qui nous a permis d'éviter de multiples guerres. C'est un événement qui, d'aussi longtemps que je puisse m'en souvenir, n'a jamais duré autant d'années.

\- Cela ne me surprend guère, je le confesse, murmura Frigga, son front se plissant légèrement tandis qu'elle réfléchissait au sens de ses paroles. Car de ce que je sais et si vous me permettez d'émettre un humble avis, la Reine Alflyse ne ressemble en rien à son prédécesseur. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que la paix a pu s'établir entre nos deux Royaumes.

\- Cela est vrai. Malekith possédait une âme plus sombre ! Oui, bien plus sombre, bien plus malfaisante ! Dit le Souverain d'Asgard en exerçant involontairement une pression plus forte autour de la main de sa femme. La Reine Alflyse, et j'en remercie les Dieux, détenait une bien plus grande sagesse.

\- Détenait ? Répéta lentement la Reine. Êtes-vous en train de me dire, mon Roi, que… Est-ce que la Reine Alflyse serait…

\- Nous venons de l'apprendre. Il y a une heure tout juste, l'interrompit Odin, les traits de son visage se crispant durement. Un messager de Svartalfheim est venu nous apporter la funeste nouvelle. La Reine Alflyse a quitté notre monde. Mais nous n'en savons pas davantage pour le moment sur les circonstances exactes de sa mort.

\- Est-ce que cela a vraiment une grande importance ? De savoir quelles sont les circonstances ? Et… Est-ce qui vous tourmente tant mon ami ? Demanda d'une voix basse son épouse. Mais pourquoi ? Lâcha-t-elle stupéfaite et contrariée qu'il soit si anxieux par cette nouvelle. Je ne comprends pas ce que vous craignez.

\- Calmez-vous ma Douce, souffla Odin accentuant sa caresse sur le dos de sa main. Je vais vous expliquer en détails les raisons qui me poussent à m'inquiéter. Écoutez. La Reine Alflyse n'est, selon moi, pas décédée naturellement. Elle était encore bien jeune. Mais même sans cette raison, je suis inquiet. Vous savez sans nul doute que le défunt Roi Malekith fût l'aîné de sa famille. Quand il mourut de la main de notre fils, Thor, il ne possédait aucun héritier direct. Le pouvoir royal devait donc échouer à son frère cadet, le Prince Phélékith. Ce dernier avait déjà eu l'occasion, lorsque son aîné fut banni durant quelques années, de monter sur le trône. Mais cette année-là, à la mort de Malekith, Phélékith fut atteint d'un étrange mal que l'on ne put soigner. Et sachant parfaitement qu'il n'en aurait pas pour longtemps, il préféra que le pouvoir royal passe directement à sa première née, la Princesse Alflyse, étant donné que chez les Elfes Noirs, le sexe du premier né importe peu. Que ce soit une femme ou un homme, le premier des enfants de la lignée sera toujours apte à gouverner selon leur loi. Et ce fut dans ce contexte, au travers des traditions de Svartalfheim qu'Alflyse monta sur le trône et devint la Reine du Royaume. La jeune Souveraine était déjà mariée à cette époque-là. Son époux était le Comte Kurso et ils avaient tous deux un enfant.

Odin s'interrompit brutalement. Il relâcha la main de son épouse, se leva gracieusement, rejetant sa cape derrière son dos. Il fit quelques pas dans la chambre, sous le regard surpris et inquiet de Frigga. Puis, il s'arrêta, soupira lourdement et reprit d'un ton calme son histoire :

\- Après qu'Alflyse eut renoncé à ses plans de conquête sur Midgard et qu'elle fut retournée dans son Royaume, l'on m'a conté qu'elle cherchait à redonner sa splendeur d'autrefois à ses terres. Elle s'est aussi occupée avec beaucoup d'attention de l'éducation de sa fille. La Princesse Aurora. L'héritière de Svartalfheim, née sous le règne terrible et sombre de Malekith. Je n'ai entendu que peu de choses sur elle. Il semblerait que sa mère ait tenté de la protéger par tous les moyens possibles en la tenant éloignée des rancunes qu'il y avait entre nos deux Royaumes.

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, c'est la Princesse Aurora qui va reprendre les rênes du Royaume de Svartalfheim à présent, répliqua Frigga en se levant à son tour pour le rejoindre. N'est-ce pas ? Alors maintenant mon cher époux. Dites-moi… Qui y a-t-il de si inquiétant à cela ?

\- Un problème a été soulevé, répondit Odin en redressant la tête pour le fixer avec gravité. Aurora est encore bien jeune malgré les nombreux printemps à son actif. Elle n'a pas encore atteint la majorité exigée là-bas. Elle n'est donc pas considérée comme assez mûre pour recevoir le pouvoir royal. C'est du moins l'avis rapporté par de nombreux conseillers du Royaume de Svartalfheim. Elle aurait pu gouverner par l'intermédiaire de quelqu'un de sa famille, mais il semblerait, d'après les dires du messager, que les conseillers, et malgré le peu de temps qu'il restait à la Princesse Aurora pour atteindre l'âge adulte chez eux, ont préféré élire son oncle. Le Roi Orgon, frère de la défunte Alflyse. C'est lui qui monte sur le trône. Et à mon humble avis cela ne présage rien de bon quant à la paix de nos deux Royaumes.

\- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? Souffla Frigga, levant ses deux mains afin de saisir délicatement son visage et de forcer à le lever vers le sien. Orgon pourrait se comporter de la même manière que sa sœur. Après tout, n'ont-ils pas reçu la même éducation ? N'ont-ils pas tous deux souffert de ce règne terrible de Malekith ?

\- J'aurais approuvé vos paroles ma chère si seulement, je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de rencontrer Orgon en personne alors qu'il n'était qu'un simple Prince, en troisième place dans l'ordre de succession, commenta le Souverain d'Asgard. Et ses manières se rapprochent davantage de celles de Malekith que d'Alflyse. Il est avide… Cupide et je… Ma douce.

Odin s'interrompit une nouvelle fois et vint coller son front contre celui de sa femme, savourant son souffle chaud qui caressa la peau de son visage.

\- Vous devez savoir que je ne m'inquiète pas pour Asgard de la façon dont vous l'imaginez sûrement. Retenez bien ce que je vais vous dire ma très chère épouse. Car en réalité je suis inquiet de devoir emmener une nouvelle fois mon peuple en guerre contre Svartalfheim. Il y a eu beaucoup trop de conflits entre nos deux peuples. Beaucoup trop de pertes ! Nous possédons, il est vrai, de nombreux hommes forts et vaillants qui sacrifieraient leur vie pour Asgard. Nous gagnerons sans embarras une possible guerre contre les Elfes Noirs. Mais je n'aime guère le fait de devoir songer à les forcer à quitter une nouvelle fois, au besoin, leurs foyers.

Frigga relâcha peu à peu l'étreinte qu'elle avait autour de son visage, comprenant à présent sa soudaine appréhension. Mais le Roi Odin, se sentant apaisé lorsqu'elle l'enlaçait ainsi, posa promptement ses mains robustes sur les siennes, les pressant affectueusement.

\- Odin. Mon très cher époux. Les années de guerre vous ont rendu plus sage dans vos décisions, cela je n'en doute pas. Et j'en suis également soulagée. Mais si cette idée vous tourmente tant, pourquoi ne pas envoyez sur l'heure des messages au Roi Orgon ? Vous pourriez ainsi entamer des démarches de paix entre nos deux Royaumes. Des démarches de paix durable. De ce fait, vous seriez rapidement fixé sur les intentions du nouveau Souverain des Elfes Noirs.

Un sourire illumina le visage du Roi Odin. Il enserra plus encore ses mains contre les siennes et les porta à sa bouche pour y déposer un doux baiser.

\- Si intelligente… Ma douce amie, murmura-t-il avec une grande affection.

\- Cessez de me flatter mon ami, répondit Frigga avec amusement, tout en se penchant légèrement sur son visage. Maintenant, dites-moi quelles sont vos intentions à propos de Svartalfheim.

\- J'ai envisagé la même idée que vous ma douce, déclara le Souverain d'Asgard tendrement. Je demanderai au Roi Orgon de venir dans notre Royaume. Avec le temps, peut-être parviendrons-nous à signer un traité de paix durable. Et non simplement prononcer de vagues paroles sans promesses. Je prévois peut-être même plus… Mais cela, ajouta-t-il fermement en voyant son regard interrogateur se poser sur lui, je vous en ferais part plus tard, une fois que la chose sera planifiée. Rien ne presse pour le moment. Et j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir encore un peu avant de l'accepter.

\- J'espère que tout se passera bien, souffla Frigga. Je l'espère sincèrement. Pour la quiétude de notre Royaume et de notre peuple.

Un nouveau sourire apparut sur sa figure, mince et apaisante avant qu'elle ne lève son visage vers le sien et ne vienne y déposer tendrement un baiser sur ses lèvres. Odin répondit avec ferveur à son étreinte, passant ses bras autour de sa fine taille.

\- Je vous aime tellement ma douce, murmura amoureusement le Souverain contre sa bouche alors que toute trace d'inquiétude retombait. Je ne sais ce que je ferais sans vous, sans votre soutien et votre amour que vous me portez sans cesse.

\- Vous seriez très certainement perdu mon aimé, répondit malicieusement la Reine d'un sourire attendri. À présent, si vous le voulez bien, laissez de côté tous vos soucis pour cette soirée. Vous aurez bien assez de temps demain pour régler les affaires du Royaume. D'ailleurs…

La Souveraine d'Asgard s'interrompit brusquement, scrutant le visage de son époux.

\- Odin. Mon très cher époux, j'ai une faveur à vous demander. Je vous prie d'accepter de passer la nuit avec moi. Il y a fort longtemps que vous m'avez délaissée au profit de votre Royaume. Ce que je comprends malgré tout. Car quel Souverain seriez-vous si vous ne vous occupiez pas des affaires d'Asgard. Mais je dois vous l'avouer, les moments passés avec mon époux me manquent terriblement, termina-t-elle en blottissant son visage contre son cou, ses mains se pressant toujours autour de son visage.

\- Si tel est le souhait de ma Reine, prononça tendrement le Père de Toute Chose dans le creux de son oreille. Je ne peux qu'y répondre favorablement. Je ferais tout ce qui pourra vous combler mon aimée !

Odin passa une main sous son menton, l'obligeant à relever son gracieux visage vers lui avant de saisir une fois encore ses lèvres dans un fougueux baiser.

* * *

_Une petite reviews ou un MP pour me faire part de vos avis ? :)_

_Je suis très impatiente d'avoir vos retours. Cela fait un moment que je prépare cette fiction et j'ai besoin d'avis, négative ou positive, pour avancer. Je vous remercie déjà d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce premier chapitre et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous aura plu. _

_PS: Je n'ai pas encore organiser les publications à venir mais je vous tiendrais au courant sur mon profil ou sur ma page quand j'en saurais plus avec ma béta. J'essayerais de faire tout mon possible pour que ce soit le plus régulier ! ;)_

_Bonne fin de week-end à tous ! _


	2. Le Dénouement pour une Alliance

_Bonjour,  
_

_Après un long moment d'absence, me revoilà ! (Eh non vous voyez, je n'ai pas abandonné cette fiction) Les cours étant terminés, je me remets très sérieusement sur cette histoire :)_

_Enfin, je ne ferai pas de grand discours et vous laisserez plutôt, j'espère, profiter de ce chapitre ! ;)_

_Un grand merci à ceux qui ont commentés le prologue, qui me suivent et à tous les lecteurs !_

_Note: C'est une habitude chez moi de le faire, mais là je vous voudrais le souligner davantage aujourd'hui: Un grand merci à ma béta **La Petite Souris** qui a corrigé rapidement ce chapitre et qui m'a donné son avis très précieux. Je suis toujours aussi ravie de l'aide qu'elle m'apporte et je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans elle ;)_

* * *

**1.****Le Dénouement pour une Alliance**

_« Deux n'est pas le double d'un, de sa solitude. Deux est alliance, fil double qui n'est pas cassé. »_

**Erri De Luca**

L'Asgardienne marcha d'un rapide et assuré, cherchant à tout prix à fuir la présence de l'autre femme qui la suivait malgré la noirceur de la nuit qui les enveloppait. Néanmoins, cette dernière ne parut pas se résigner, et accéléra suffisamment la cadence pour parvenir ainsi à la rattraper. Elle saisit alors prestement son bras, l'appelant d'une voix ferme. Sa pression autour de son membre fut dans un premier temps doux avant de devenir plus forte, obligeant la fugitive à se retourner vers elle, ses yeux emplis de froideur se posant sans hésitation sur son visage.

\- Tu sais que tu n'as pas à agir de la sorte, jeune sotte ! Ne cherche surtout pas à me fuir petite sœur ! Ne comprends-tu pas ce que je désire ? Je te demande ton aide ! Je t'en prie, reprit la femme d'une voix adoucie tout en maintenant sa poigne ferme sur son bras. Fais cela pour moi. Sache que si tu acceptes, je t'aiderai en retour ! Je t'en fais la promesse ! Réalise au moins cela pour moi, en souvenir du bon vieux temps.

La jeune Asgardienne eut un rire sans joie tandis qu'elle fixait avec sévérité le visage de son interlocutrice pendant qu'elle parlait. Puis, elle s'extirpa de son étreinte avant de la repousser froidement dans le recoin d'un couloir. Ses prunelles d'un bleu nuancé de vert la toisèrent férocement, dans la pénombre des lieux, cherchant à évaluer la sincérité de ses propos. Une part d'elle aurait souhaité l'aider tandis qu'une autre la poussait à refuser pleinement sa demande.

\- Tu… Tu prononces de bien belles paroles… Mais tu as choisi ta voie Amora, et ce n'est pas la même que celle que je suis, lâcha brutalement la citoyenne du Royaume d'Odin. Alors… Non, je refuse catégoriquement de t'offrir mon aide pour cette simple raison. Non… Après tout ce que tu as cherché à faire… Je n'accepte pas de te soutenir… Amora… Tu n'es avide que de pouvoir ! Et jamais, non jamais je ne te permettrai de mettre à bien tes projets complètement fous ici, à Asgard !

\- Oh… Ainsi donc tu préfères protéger ton très cher Prince, répliqua sèchement la dénommée Amora, profondément vexée par son rejet. Tu me refuses l'aide que je te sollicite, Loreleï, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix lente. Très bien… Dans ce cas, permets-moi de te dire une chose : À l'avenir, ne compte plus sur moi pour te protéger quand j'aurai réalisé mes desseins. Je suis faite pour cela Loreleï, je le sens ! Je le sais ! C'est ma destinée ! Et si tu ne m'aides pas maintenant à l'accomplir, sache-le bien, tu le regretteras très amèrement !

\- Le regretter… Le regretter ! Mais ma pauvre Amora cela fait bien des années que je ne possède qu'un seul regret : Celui de t'avoir eu comme sœur ! Toi, l'aînée de la famille, la prétendue chef de famille à la mort de nos parents ! Répondit durement ladite Loreleï tout étouffant un nouveau petit rire sans joie alors qu'elle reculait, le dégoût déformant les traits de son visage. Te souviens-tu de cela ? Te rappelles-tu des devoirs que tu devais vraisemblablement accomplir ? Tu-devais-me-protéger, Amora ! Tu devais m'aider, me soutenir quand j'en avais besoin ! Mais où étais-tu ?! Tu n'as jamais, oh non jamais, répondu à mes demandes ! Où étais-tu quand j'étais dans le besoin, quand je n'attendais qu'un peu d'amour et de compassion de la part de la seule famille qu'il me restait ?! Où-étais-tu ?!

Amora contempla sa sœur avec surprise. Son visage, habituellement doux, avait pris une teinte rouge, révélant une colère trop longtemps refoulée qu'elle n'aurait soupçonnée chez sa sœur. Son souffle était devenu court tandis que ses poings se crispaient nerveusement le long de sa robe de soie pourpre.

\- Ta puissante soif de pouvoir te rend si aveugle, Amora, reprit sa cadette d'une voix tremblante de fureur. Désormais… Tu n'es plus rien pour moi ! Tu as renoncé à ta citoyenneté Asgardienne, il y a de cela des années… Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un insignifiant sujet d'Asgard et je ne te dois rien ! Tu n'es plus rien… Je ne te considère plus comme une sœur depuis bien longtemps… Tel est le prix que tu dois payer. Alors dis-moi maintenant Amora ? Qui a le plus besoin d'être soutenu aujourd'hui ?

Loreleï observa les réactions de sa sœur, une lueur de haine brillant à présent dans ses yeux. Elle songea un instant, en apercevant sa mine pétrifiée qu'elle était allée trop loin dans ses propos. Mais la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer, ne parvenant plus à refouler cette colère qu'elle avait tant de fois retenue depuis des années.

\- Tu n'es plus rien ici, répéta ensuite la citoyenne d'Asgard d'un ton las. Et tout cela pourquoi ? Tu… Tu as renoncé à mon amour de sœur, à ton Royaume… Et cela au profit de quoi, de qui ? De la Reine Karnilla… Retourne donc sur ses terres pour apprendre tes perfides dons et fais-moi plaisir : Ne reviens jamais ! Laisse-moi en paix Amora !

L'aînée des deux entrouvrit la bouche, hébétée par les propos de sa cadette. Puis, lentement, un sourire cruel s'afficha sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle reprenait la parole, délaissant son étonnement au profit d'un grand amusement.

\- Que vois-je ? Ma petite sœur semble avoir beaucoup appris durant ma longue absence. Finalement de quoi pourrais-tu te plaindre ? J'ai la très nette impression que tu apprécies autant que moi cette assurance que tu parais avoir gagné au cours des années. Mais dis-moi très chère Loreleï ? Tu me parles avec véhémence de pouvoir… Pourtant, toi, qu'as-tu fait durant tout ce temps passé auprès de la Reine Frigga ? Penses-tu réellement que je suis restée dans l'ignorance pendant que j'étais chez Karnilla ? Que je ne sais pas ce que tu as réalisé ? Je sais Loreleï. J'ai appris que la Souveraine d'Asgard t'avait gentiment pris sous son aile. Ne t'aurait-elle pas à son tour, enseigné la magie ? Elle, la si grande Reine connue dans tous les Royaumes pour ses immenses talents d'Enchanteresse… Allons, dis-moi petite sœur ? Ne t'aurait-elle pas appris certaines choses à toi, pauvre fille simple d'esprit, qui avait juré de ne jamais user de ses dons contre les autres… Comme autrefois… Et toi ? Tu oses après cela me donner des leçons ?!

\- La Reine Frigga m'a inculqué la façon de contrôler mon énergie ! Persifla sa cadette avec colère. Et non à l'exploiter de manière à la rendre plus forte comme toi tu le fais depuis tout ce temps ! Mais cela te perdra Amora ! Tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Maintenant, laisse-moi !

La jeune femme tourna promptement le dos à sa sœur, rabattant sa cape rougeâtre sur ses épaules. Elle marchait hâtivement le long des vastes corridors lorsque son regard perçant s'accrocha sur l'ombre qui s'élevait à quelques mètres d'elle.

\- Prince Loki ?

Loreleï oublia momentanément la présence de son aînée et se dirigea promptement à l'endroit où le fils cadet du Roi Odin se trouvait. Ce dernier s'était retourné vers elle doucement en l'entendant l'appeler. La surprise s'était peinte sur son visage en voyant qu'il n'était pas seul hors de ses appartements à cette heure pourtant si tardive de la nuit.

\- Mon Prince, prononça Loreleï d'une voix devenue extrêmement délicate tandis qu'elle inclinait gracieusement le buste devant-lui. Je suis réellement surprise de vous voir ici à cette heure.

Le Dieu de la Malice la dévisagea longuement durant une minute avant de soupirer lourdement, son regard devenant subitement fuyant.

\- Je ne parvenais nullement à m'endormir, répondit Loki simplement, haussant les épaules, un air nonchalant apparaissant sur son visage pâle. Et vous Dame Loreleï ? À mon tour de vous questionner sur votre présence ici. Ne devriez-vous pas être bien au chaud dans votre lit, à dormir paisiblement ?

\- Je… Je suppose que je suis ici pour la même raison que vous mon Prince, mentit la jeune femme en espérant de tout cœur que sa sœur soit désormais partie loin et hors de vu du Demi-Dieu. Je… Je pensais qu'une petite promenade m'aiderait à m'apaiser…

Loki, bien que grandement envahi d'appréhension à cet instant précis, ne fut pourtant pas dupé par son mensonge. Mais il ne dit mot, n'étant pas d'humeur ce soir à percer les secrets de son amie, bien qu'il fût doué pour cela. D'un geste de la main, il l'invita à le suivre à l'extérieur du palais, rejoignant les allées verdoyantes des jardins. L'Asgardiennes accepta avec joie son invitation, heureuse de pouvoir passer de nouveau du temps avec ce Prince qu'elle appréciait tant et qui avait partagé de bons moments en sa compagnie depuis de nombreuses années.

\- Mon Prince ? Souffla Loreleï alors qu'elle venait saisir son bras qu'il lui tendait pour la convier à marcher à ses côtés. Me confierez-vous ce qui vous tracasse ? Je sais parfaitement qu'il se passe quelque chose en ce moment même dans les affaires du Royaume, ajouta-t-elle en le voyant prêt à protester. Et cela semble vous toucher grandement Majesté. Je… Je sais la fortune que je possède de vous connaître si bien, d'être aussi proche de vous. Nous ne pouvons pas tous avoir la chance de nous lier d'amitié avec un Prince d'Asgard. Je dois avouer que mon apprentissage de la magie avec votre mère et avec vous, m'a permis d'en apprendre beaucoup sur votre personne et sur votre famille. Elles m'ont aussi permis de me conforter une bonne place que je n'aurai jamais pu espérer un jour. Je suis plus qu'honorée de pouvoir partager certains moments avec vous, sincèrement. C'est pour cette raison que je me permets d'insister et de vous dire que si vous aviez besoin d'une oreille attentive pour vous confier, je suis là.

\- Il est certain que je ne peux vous cacher beaucoup de choses, murmura Loki, un mince sourire apparaissant sur ses fines lèvres. Vous êtes une amie très chère, je le pense sincèrement et vous me connaissez en effet que trop bien. Et puis… Après tout, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y aurait de mal à me confier à vous sur ce sujet fort délicat qui me tracasse tant, car je vous fais entièrement confiance et que vous finirez de toute manière, par l'apprendre un jour.

Loreleï s'immobilisa brusquement, posant une main sur son avant-bras. Elle planta aussitôt ses prunelles chargées de tendresse dans les siennes avant de murmurer délicatement :

\- Je vous en prie Loki. Confiez-vous à moi !

Le Prince d'Asgard eut un tendre sourire devant son assurance et vint lentement lever sa main vers son visage, replaçant très lentement une mèche de ses cheveux d'un blond vénitien derrière son oreille.

\- Vous n'êtes certainement pas sans savoir que la préoccupation première de mon père en ce moment est d'établir une paix durable entre notre Royaume et celui de Svartalfheim. Mais toute union à des prix… Et pour cela, après y avoir longuement réfléchi, nous avons dû prendre une décision importante. Importante même si elle est des plus impromptue.

\- Quelle est cette décision ? Demanda l'Asgardienne en fronçant les sourcils, anxieuse de ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui annoncer tandis qu'elle décelait une prompte hésitation de sa part à le faire.

\- Nous essayons d'établir une alliance constante entre nos deux peuples. Mais afin que cela se fasse pleinement, afin de renforcer nos liens, une seule solution est envisageable Loreleï. Oui… Le dénouement éventuel pour consolider une telle paix est le mariage… Mon mariage, termina Loki sombrement, une lueur de colère brillant dans ses yeux.

L'étreinte de Loreleï se fit moins forte soudainement avant que ses doigts ne relâchent toute pression sur son bras, comme si elle craignait désormais de le toucher. Elle s'arrêta à nouveau de marcher, son cœur se pressant douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Des larmes luisirent dans ses yeux alors qu'elle répétait avec difficulté :

\- Votre mariage mon Prince ?

\- Le Roi Orgon, nouveau Souverain de Svartalfheim, a accepté de me donner la main de sa nièce et héritière, la Princesse Aurora… Marmonna Loki à contrecœur. Loreleï… je suis sincèrement navré de devoir vous annoncer cette nouvelle… Sincèrement… J'aurais souhaité éviter de vous en informer…

\- Mais ne pouvez-vous pas le refuser ? Demanda l'Asgardienne abruptement, surprenant le Dieu de la Malice qui tressaillit devant son ton brusque. Vous êtes Prince ! Vous avez votre mot à dire face à une telle situation ! Refusez-la Loki ! Je vous en prie… Ne l'acceptez pas…

\- Vous ne comprenez pas Loreleï… J'ai choisi de permettre moi-même cette décision… Pour une simple et unique raison : Le bien de mon peuple. Car malgré mes profonds sentiments de colère à propos de cette idée, je sais qu'une paix renforcée par un tel mariage rassurera les Asgardiens.

Loki soupira tristement, lui jetant un regard empli de regret. Puis, il reprit sa marche silencieuse. Loreleï sembla hésiter une seconde avant de le suivre dans sa démarche, une douleur infinie envahissant tout son être. Elle étouffa un vague sanglot, pressant son poing contre sa bouche. Mais le Dieu de la Malice ne fut pas dupe de l'immense chagrin qui l'envahissait progressivement.

\- Ma très chère Loreleï… Nous ne devons plus songer au passé. Non, mon amie. Nous devons seulement nous contenter d'avancer, de suivre nos chemins, souffla-t-il affectueusement. Je n'ai pas le choix, Loreleï, comprenez-le bien. Une alliance ne peut se faire seule… Mais toute paix a un prix. Si je paye pour celle d'Asgard en acceptant ce mariage, cela le sera tout autant pour Svartalfheim, croyez-moi. Nous serons tous deux gagnants face à cette union mais aussi perdants d'une certaine façon…

\- Je ne sais pas si je parviendrais à supporter cette idée… Répondit Loreleï d'une voix tremblante de sanglots. Non… Je ne peux parvenir à accepter que cela puisse se passer de la sorte, même s'il est question du bien d'Asgard… N'y a-t-il pas d'autres solutions ?

\- Loreleï… Quoiqu'il se passe, rien ne changera entre nous. Vous avez ma promesse là-dessus. Je serai toujours-là pour vous, n'en doutez jamais, je vous en prie.

Loki se tourna vers elle, se penchant sur son visage qu'il agrippa de ses deux mains. Il déposa alors un doux baiser sur son front avant de prendre délicatement sa main contre la sienne et de la presser avec tendresse tandis qu'ils continuaient à traverser les allées boisées sans savoir qu'au loin, une silhouette les surveillait attentivement. Cette dernière quitta l'ombre dans laquelle elle s'était dissimulée pour suivre cet échange et rabattit promptement la capuche noire de sa cape de voyage sur ses longs cheveux blonds. Elle jeta un regard rapidement par-dessus son épaule, son regard se durcissant en suivant les deux ombres qui continuaient de se mouvoir dans les jardins.

\- Ainsi donc Orgon est enfin parvenu à atteindre son but… Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû douter de lui, souffla furieusement Amora en détournant les yeux promptement. Par tous les Dieux, je pensais que tout cela serait si facile…

Amora contempla le ciel étoilé d'un œil morne et lâcha un soupir de tristesse et de colère tandis qu'elle accélérait le pas.

\- Maudit soit le jour où j'ai refusé l'aide qu'il me demandait il y a de cela des années… Pensa-t-elle à voix haute, ses doigts se crispant violemment contre la paume de sa main. Amora… Te voilà dans une bien mauvaise situation… Il va te falloir agir rapidement à présent !

L'enchanteresse rejoint très silencieusement les écuries tandis qu'elle continuait de se maudire intérieurement sur ses choix. Elle rejeta férocement l'aide que lui offrait le palefrenier et récupéra un sac de toile qu'elle se chargea d'accrocher à la selle de son cheval, laissant de petits tintements de verres retentir.

Sa main caressa ensuite doucement le museau de sa monture avant de monter sur son dos et de murmurer doucement :

\- Retournons voir la Reine Karnilla, fidèle ami. Il me reste encore de nombreuses choses à faire auprès d'elle. Ses enseignements pourront m'être d'un grand secours face à ce qui se trame.

Amora talonna la bête qui partit au galop, sous le regard des palefreniers présents. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'elle disparaisse dans un nuage de poussière.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre :)_

_Qu'avez-vous pensé de ces deux personnages introduits : Amora et Loreleï ? Avez-vous retrouvé avec plaisir notre cher Dieu de la Malice ? ;)_

_Au prochain chapitre, je vous ferai rencontrer Aurora et une personne proche d'elle. Et la Reine Frigga sera aussi de la partie. _

_Les dates de publications sont encore à déterminé, mais dans l'idée, j'essayerai de publier au moins une fois par mois. Si je peux avant, je le ferai avec plaisir :)_

_Bon dimanche à tous et la prochaine ! _


	3. Aurora

_Bonjour à tous,  
_

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre arrivé plus vite que prévu ;)_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous apprécierez les deux nouveaux personnages introduits. _

_Si vous souhaitez voir des montages liés à cette fiction ou suivre mes actualités, je serai ravi de vous accueillir sur ma page facebook: **La Plume de Syana Argentia**_

Un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont laissés des messages et qui suivent cette histoire ainsi qu'à tous les lecteurs !

**Note : **Un très grand merci à **La Petite Souris** pour la correction ! Une béta en or qui m'a apporté toute son aide pour que je puisse publier ce chapitre aujourd'hui :)

* * *

**2\. Aurora**

_« Je regarde ta tombe : Je ne pense rien alors, je ne pense que des choses triviales, je me dis que tu es là. À deux mètres sous mes pieds, deux mètres ou trois, je ne sais plus […] »_

**Christian Bobin**

**Note **: Les dialogues en italique sont exprimés en elfique.

La Reine d'Asgard referma délicatement son livre et laissa son doigt errer doucement sur la couverture en cuir d'un rouge semblable au sang. Son regard se porta ensuite à l'extérieur, admirant la noirceur de la nuit, parfois perturbée par les halos des lumières que produisaient les torches des gardes qui faisaient leur ronde. Mais bien que son attention fût tournée ailleurs, elle ne manqua pas de noter de son ouïe fine, le grincement de la porte qui lui indiqua la présence d'une autre personne dans les environs.

Pourtant, le silence apaisant de la pièce s'éternisa encore pendant de longues minutes avant que la Souveraine ne décide de le briser de sa voix douce :

\- Allez-vous rester dans l'ombre encore longtemps ma chère enfant ? Demanda-t-elle. Je n'ai rien contre votre présence dans cette pièce, vous le savez. Alors pourquoi ne pas vous joindre à moi ?

Ses prunelles bleutées se posèrent sur la silhouette dissimulée. Un sourire apparut promptement sur ses lèvres tandis que la jeune femme s'avançait à présent, bien que timidement, dans sa direction.

\- Je suis sincèrement navrée, Majesté. Je ne souhaitais pas vous déranger, bredouilla la femme extrêmement gênée. Vous me connaissez ma Reine… Jamais je ne me serai permise de le faire… Peut-être devrai-je…

\- Loreleï, cessez de bafouiller et écoutez-moi, la coupa doucement Frigga. Vous savez parfaitement que cette pièce vous est toute destinée. Je vous ai autorisé à y venir. Désormais, jamais vous ne me verrez-vous en refuser l'accès. Entrez maintenant. Et venez-vous asseoir près de moi. Je sens que vous avez grand besoin de vous confier.

L'épouse du Père de Toute Chose déplia ses jambes et les posa sur le sol avant de tapoter sensiblement sur la place qu'elle venait de libérer sur la méridienne, son doux sourire n'ayant toujours pas quitté ses lèvres.

\- Ma très chère amie, reprit la Reine d'Asgard d'une voix douce alors que l'Asgardienne s'asseyait timidement à ses côtés. Vous savez que vous pouvez me parler en toute confiance. Je suis à l'écoute de mon peuple, de mes élèves et particulièrement de mes amis.

\- Je le sais bien Majesté, répondit tout bas Loreleï alors qu'elle pressait nerveusement ses mains devant-elle, les fixant avec attention. Et j'en suis extrêmement honorée. Toutefois je crains que mes inquiétudes ne vous agacent quelque peu.

\- Rien ne m'agace facilement mon enfant. Parlez-moi et surtout, n'omettez rien.

La magicienne pressa nerveusement ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Le regard bienveillant de sa Souveraine l'encouragea plus encore à se confier. Elle lâcha alors un lourd soupir et murmura :

\- Le Prince Loki… Votre fils m'a appris qu'il allait épouser la Princesse Aurora de Svartalfheim. Est-ce vrai Majesté ? Je veux dire par là… Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

\- Je le crains, oui, soupira Frigga d'un ton las. Mais croyez-moi, j'aurai sincèrement souhaité que mon fils se marie dans d'autres circonstances afin, je l'espère du moins, de ne pas reproduire les erreurs que certains ont commises dans le passé, souffla-t-elle ensuite plus bas, son front se plissant légèrement.

\- Majesté, je ne parviens pas à comprendre… Je veux dire que je pense concevoir qu'il faille parfois faire des sacrifices pour notre peuple, pour notre Royaume… Mais Svartalfheim, cracha brusquement la jeune femme. Ces Elfes Noirs ne sont que traîtrise et lâcheté ! S'emporta-t-elle ensuite. Avez-vous donc oublié tout ce qu'ils ont fait subir à Asgard !? Tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir… À moi ! Je ne peux oublier le passé.

\- Mon enfant, calmez-vous, je vous en prie ! Rétorqua fermement Frigga en se levant, saisissant ses deux poignets. Je sais parfaitement ce qu'ils ont fait, reprit-elle d'une voix plus douce. Je n'ai pu l'oublier, mon amie, et je ne l'oublierai jamais ! Mais vous devez garder la tête froide, je vous en conjure Loreleï. Vous ne devez pas omettre que les Rois et Reines succédèrent sur Svartalfheim et qu'ils sont tous biens différents les uns des autres. Écoutez. Je ne sais pas qui est la Princesse Aurora, néanmoins je m'en ferais rapidement une idée lors de sa venue à Asgard. Une cérémonie de fiançailles précédera de quelques jours le mariage. Enfin du moins, la cérémonie du mariage aura lieu si tout se déroule pour le mieux. Car même si Odin décide de l'avenir, ce ne sera pas sans que j'ai mon mot à dire.

\- Quand je vois le Père de Toute Chose, j'ai bien du mal à croire que quelque chose changera… Murmura Loreleï d'une voix tremblante. Majesté ? Vous m'avez toujours permis de parler librement alors, laissez-moi vous dire la chose suivante : À mon très humble avis, cette idée d'unir les deux Royaumes est une idée infecte. Svartalfheim vous trahirait sans aucune hésitation et cela sans aucune pitié.

\- Il est vrai que c'est une idée envisageable, répondit la Souveraine sagement. Mais nous ne sommes pas dupes Loreleï. Cette alliance va permettre d'instaurer une paix durant quelque temps entre nos deux Royaumes, sans qu'elle ne puisse être brisée avec aisance, du moins sans qu'il ne puisse y avoir de graves conséquences. Quant au reste, nous verrons en temps voulu. Mais soyez sans crainte très chère amie. Nous resterons des plus vigilants. Toutefois, je vais vous avouer un fait qui me taraude depuis quelques jours : Je pense, malgré les événements, que nous pouvons tirer quelque chose de bien de cette union. Même s'il s'agit d'un mariage de convenance. À mes yeux, la Princesse Aurora reste avant tout la fille de la défunte Reine Alflyse, ce qui me donne l'espoir qu'elle ne soit pas comme son ancêtre, Malekith… Je veux de préférence le croire.

Loreleï baissa soudainement les yeux, plus rassuré par la détermination qui perçait la voix de sa bien-aimée Souveraine.

\- Je le souhaite de tout cœur... Je suis sincère quand je le dis, souffla la magicienne doucement. Mais, malheureusement, je ne parviens pas à le croire. Pour moi, la Princesse Aurora sera comme tous ces autres Elfes Noirs perfides.

**Oo**

La jeune femme s'agenouilla lentement au-devant du sépulcre blanc, couvert de petites fleurs d'or et d'argent. Ses prunelles argentées, si semblables à celles autrefois étincelantes de sa mère, se levèrent lentement vers le ciel, s'accrochant à la statue de marbre qui dominait la tombe d'un blanc pur.

Son regard s'attarda sur les courbes gracieuses, finement sculptées de son visage, représentant parfaitement l'expression si douce et si sage de la défunte Reine Alflyse, sa mère. Sa peau était d'un blanc laiteux, presque semblable à la neige, qui contrastait avec ses longs cheveux noirs comme l'ébène et ses prunelles d'argent aussi scintillantes que les étoiles qui s'illuminaient durant la nuit.

Des larmes vinrent piquer doucement les yeux déjà bien rougis de l'Elfe Noire, avant de s'écouler doucement sur ses joues pâles, atteignant par la suite la naissance de ses lèvres fines et tremblantes.

\- _Vous me manquez tant, mère… _Sanglota la jeune femme brusquement, laissant ses gémissements retentir dans la pièce. _Je n'y arriverai jamais sans vous… _

Un silence pesant s'installa durant quelques minutes, seule réponse à son immense chagrin. Puis, après un ultime sanglot, elle leva sa main pour s'agripper au caveau, s'aidant de celui-ci pour se redresser. Une fois qu'elle fut en appui sur ses deux jambes, bien qu'elles soient chancelantes, ses doigts errèrent lentement sur la pierre de marbre, là où étaient inscrits en lettres d'or, le nom de sa mère disparue prématurément. Son cœur se mit à battre avec force contre sa poitrine lorsque son index glissa de lettre en lettre, retranscrivant le prénom de la défunte Souveraine. Puis, elle ploya légèrement le cou, ses cheveux noirs basculant le long de sa nuque et vint effleurer le bout du sépulcre de ses lèvres tremblantes.

\- _Princesse Aurora ? _

La dénommée Aurora crispa ses doigts sur la pierre blanche puis se releva gracieusement. Elle prit quelques secondes pour effacer les dernières larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues avant de se tourner vers la servante qui venait de la rejoindre dans la pièce funèbre et silencieuse. D'un geste souple du poignet, elle accommoda le voile noir qui couvrait son visage pâle, le rejetant en arrière, le long de sa chevelure soyeuse, dévoilant ainsi, sans aucune hésitation, ses yeux rougis par le chagrin.

\- _Que se passe-t-il ma très chère amie ? _Demanda la Princesse elfique doucement, tentant de masquer les tremblements qui saisissaient sa voix.

\- _Le Roi Orgon…_ _Votre oncle est de retour, Majesté, _répondit la servante en inclinant la tête avec le plus grand des respects. _Et il vous demande expressément de le retrouver dans ses appartements privés. _

\- _J'ai fait prévenir mon oncle par l'un de ses gardes que je me rendais ici et que je ne souhaitais nullement être dérangée. Ne peut-il donc pas attendre que je finisse de me recueillir auprès de ma défunte mère, _questionna Aurora avec lassitude, son visage se crispant légèrement face à cette annonce.

\- _Je suis sincèrement navrée, Majesté, _souffla la servante en ayant un visage attristé. _Le Roi… Notre cher Souverain, _ajouta-t-elle d'une voix nuée de fausseté, _a parfaitement entendu votre demande, mais il refuse votre requête. Il m'a donné l'ordre de vous emmener auprès de lui. Immédiatement… _Termina-t-elle à contrecœur, son front se plissant peu à peu par l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle.

\- _Même cela, il ne peut le respecter… Seigneur ! Je souhaite seulement me recueillir auprès de ma mère une fois encore… J'en ai réellement besoin. Ne peut-il pas comprendre cela ?! _Répéta Aurora avec véhémence.

La servante redressa la tête, peinée par la rage qui se consumait à l'intérieur de la Princesse Aurora. Puis, après un dernier regard soucieux autour d'elle, veillant à ce que nulle autre personne ne soit présente, elle s'approcha de l'héritière de Svartalfheim et passa très délicatement ses bras autour de sa taille, sans aucune hésitation malgré le geste peu convenable pour son rang qu'elle venait d'exercer.

\- _Syana, _murmura Aurora tout bas. _Que ferais-je sans toi ? _Ajouta-t-elle en blottissant avec bonheur son visage contre son épaule, étouffant quelques sanglots qui perçaient à nouveau.

\- _Je suis peut-être devenue servante depuis que ton oncle est montré sur le trône, mais je n'en reste pas moins ta grande sœur, Aurora, _répondit doucement la camérière en prenant tendrement son visage entre ses mains pour la forcer à la regarder.

\- _Sottise ! Oh oui Syana ! Mon oncle a commis une terrible sottise en te considérant comme une bâtarde ! _Cracha faiblement la Princesse entre ses dents. _Ce n'est pas le cas pour moi, tu peux en être sûre ! Nous avons le même père. Nous sommes liées par le sang. Syana, nous sommes sœurs et à mes yeux, rien au monde ne pourra changer cela ! _

Syana soupira discrètement. Elle lui offrit ensuite un triste sourire alors qu'elle levait sa main pour repousser l'une de ses mèches d'un noir semblable à l'assombrissement des plumes des corbeaux.

\- _Aurora… Nous sommes du même sang, cela est certain. Je ne peux le contredire. Mais moi… Aucun sang royal ne coule dans mes veines. Je ne possède aucune noblesse… Je suis née d'une union illégitime entre notre père, noble Comte et d'une simple camérière. Et cela, bien avant que notre père ne vienne ensuite à épouser la Reine Aflyse et qu'il devienne alors Roi régent de Svartalfheim. D'ailleurs, même si je le souhaitais, ce qui n'est pas le cas, je n'ai aucunement le droit de prétendre au même titre noble ou royal que lui. Toutefois, je remercie et bénis la gentillesse de ta mère de m'avoir accepté auprès de vous malgré ma condition. Je n'ai pas été rejetée contrairement à ce que je pensais. Je serai éternellement reconnaissante à la Reine Alflyse de m'avoir considéré comme sa propre fille, bien que je sois une Elfe de basse extraction. Elle n'a jamais fait la différence entre toi et moi. Et pourtant, il y en avait une des plus flagrantes… Notre rang. Grâce à notre défunte Reine, je me suis confortée une très bonne place au palais. Je pouvais rester ainsi à tes côtés. J'ai pu recevoir aussi une bonne éducation. J'ai reçu tout ce que je n'aurai jamais espéré. Mais je reste tout de même une bâtarde Aurora. Je ne peux prétendre au trône, et jamais ne le pourrai. Mais toi, si ! Tu es leur Princesse Aurora, tu es la fille de la Reine Alflyse. Tu es de sang royal. Tu n'as peut-être pas gagné la confiance des conseillers à cause de ton jeune âge, mais tu restes l'héritière de Svartalfheim. Et à mes yeux tu es bien plus digne de monter sur le trône que ton oncle ! _

\- _Ce n'est pourtant pas ce qu'en a pensé le conseil Syana, _répondit sa cadette.

\- _Je suis certaine qu'Orgon est la raison à tout cela ! C'est la faute de cet être cupide Aurora ! Tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps… Je suis certaine qu'il a tout fait pour que cela se produise, pour monter sur le trône ! _S'exclama Syana furieusement en s'écartant de sa jeune sœur.

\- _Prend garde à tes paroles Syana !_ Clama sévèrement Aurora en regardant autour d'elle avec une grande inquiétude. _On pourrait t'entendre !_

La servante se tut brusquement en se tournant vers elle, la scrutant avec gravité avant qu'un sourire à la fois triste et amusé ne se dessine sur ses lèvres, ce qui surprit grandement sa sœur.

\- _Regarde-toi Aurora. À cet instant avec ce ton si sévère et ton visage si strict, tu ressembles davantage à une Reine. Tu ressembles à ta mère. Et non plus à une simple jeune femme apeurée par son oncle et attristée par la mort de sa mère. Tu es faite pour être Reine Aurora ! C'est une certitude. _

Sa sœur entrouvrit la bouche, stupéfaite. Puis, elle se pinça les lèvres et vint saisir la main de Syana entre les siennes, la pressant avec douceur et fermeté.

\- _Je ne sais pas si je deviendrai Reine un jour, Syana… D'ici à ce que cela vienne, mon oncle aura eu toutes les chances d'engendrer un héritier et de le mettre sur le trône à ma place. C'est son plus grand souhait, crois-moi ! Ou bien… Si cela n'arrivait pas, il parviendrait à choisir quelqu'un à son image. Il ferait tout ce qui lui est possible de faire pour que je ne sois pas la prochaine à gouverner à Svartalfheim. Il s'empressera certainement de tout faire pour m'éloigner du Royaume. Je sais qu'il souhaite ardemment le faire. Et à ce moment-là je ne sais alors ce qu'il adviendra de nous… _

Sa pression se fit plus forte autour de sa main, avant de lâcher soudainement et de sortir rapidement de la salle, se décidant enfin à rejoindre son oncle.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié ;)_

_Que pensez-vous d'Aurora et de Syana ? Qu'imaginez-vous pour la suite ? _

_J'attends vos impressions, avis et critiques avec impatience ! :)_

_Le prochain chapitre sera centré sur la famille royale de Svartalfheim. Vous y rencontrerez l'oncle d'Aurora. _

_Je vous souhaite un bon après-midi et à très bientôt ! :)_


	4. Un Mariage de Convenance

_Bonsoir, _

_J'ai un léger retard, je le reconnais. Mais le voici enfin. Nouveau chapitre et nouveau personnage. J'espère que ça vous plaira :)_

_Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissés une Reviews et merci aux nouveaux followers. _

_Et merci aussi à tous les lecteurs de cette fiction. J'espère sincèrement que cette suite vous plaira. _

**Note**: Un très grand merci à **La Petite Souri**s pour son aide précieuse ! :) Si d'ailleurs vous souhaitez en savoir plus sur son talentueux travail d'auteur, je vous invite à rejoindre sa page facebook: "_La Petite Souris_".

Pour retrouver toutes mes actualités et des montages illustrant cette fiction, avec de véritables visages pour chaque personnage, je vous donne rendez-vous sur ma page facebook : "_La Plume de "_.

* * *

**3\. Mariage de Convenance**

_« Le mariage est une chose impossible et, pourtant la seule solution. »_

**Henri Alban Fournier**

Info**: **_Les dialogues en italique sont en elfique. _

Syana balaya l'espace de ses prunelles grisées et sombres, percevant avec une grande fierté la Princesse Aurora redresser la tête, tentant de dissimuler toute trace de crainte tandis qu'elle s'avançait gracieusement dans le petit salon privé où le Roi Orgon semblait l'attendre pour leur entrevue.

Ce dernier, penché sur de nombreux documents entreposés sur son écritoire en bois massif, releva la tête promptement en entendant les petits talons de ses escarpins noirs marteler le sol marbré qui annonçaient son approche. Ses yeux, étrangement sombre pour ceux de sa race, se durcirent rapidement lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur sa nièce tandis qu'elle venait s'incliner avec le plus grand des respects devant-lui.

\- _Je constate que tu as pris tout ton temps pour venir saluer ton Roi, Aurora, _prononça-t-il d'un ton grave et lent. _Et cela m'exaspère profondément, tu le sais. Sache que je n'ai que faire d'une nièce et d'une héritière de surcroît, qui sanglote sur la tombe de sa défunte mère ! Entends-moi bien Aurora : Je n'ai aucune minute, aucune seconde de plus à t'accorder pour cela ! Montre-toi un peu digne d'une Elfe Noire ! Sois forte par tous les Dieux ! _

Sa main s'éleva dans les airs avant de s'abattre avec force sur son secrétaire tandis qu'il finissait de parler. Aurora ne put retenir un sursaut d'effroi en percevant le bruit assourdissant qui résonna à ses oreilles et le ton de reproche qu'employa son oncle. Sa peur augmenta davantage sans qu'elle ne puisse la contenir lorsque son Souverain s'approcha d'elle d'un pas lent et menaçant, se mettant à détailler avec attention la robe qui couvrait son corps.

\- _Je remarque également que tu as choisi de ne pas suivre mes ordres, petite insolente ! Tu portes de nouveau l'un de tes accoutrements sombres, _reprit-il, en tournant autour d'elle tel un animal féroce autour de sa proie fragile. _Néanmoins, ce voile noir qui couvre ton visage immonde de tristesse ne changera rien du tout ! Quand cesseras-tu de porter le deuil ?!_

La voix d'Orgon monta brusquement, intimidant de nouveau la jeune Elfe. Mais elle ne perdit pas pour autant le peu de courage qu'il lui restait encore malgré ses craintes.

\- _Je cesserais certainement de porter le deuil de ma mère_ _lorsque la peine qui m'étreint sera apaisée_, répondit calmement Aurora, inspirant entre-temps une longue bouffée d'air. _Si toutefois cela est éventuellement possible. _

La figure du Roi des Elfes Noirs se crispa soudainement de colère. Son bras se dressa, une nouvelle fois, haut au-dessus de sa tête, avant de s'abattre violemment sur le visage de sa nièce. Cette dernière encaissa le coup, sans un cri, avec toute la dignité possible, non sans porter l'une de ses mains sur sa joue devenue rougie et cuisante.

Syana amorça immédiatement un pas dans sa direction, afin de la soutenir. Son regard, d'ordinaire si doux, se noircit de colère lorsqu'il se porta sur son Souverain. Mais l'aîné de Kurso interrompit son geste en percevant Aurora lui adresser un discret signe de main, lui ordonnant de rester à sa place malgré la situation.

\- _Aurora… Désormais je souhaite… Non, je t'ordonne de porter d'autres tenues ! Car tel est mon plus cher désir. Je veux te voir habillée avec davantage de couleurs ! _Déclara le Souverain de Svartalfheim. _D'ailleurs, je souhaite aussi ardemment te voir te vêtir plus convenablement encore que ce que tu as l'habitude. Car bientôt, oui très prochainement, je t'amènerai au Royaume d'Asgard. Tu devras alors t'y montrer telle une somptueuse Princesse des Elfes Noirs ! Si toutefois cela est possible. Je tiens aussi à ce que tu caches cette vile cicatrice qui te défigure… J'ai dû, lors de ma dernière visite à Asgard, mentir quelque peu aux Asgardiens en vantant ta prétendue grande beauté. Et je ne tiens pas à ce que l'on porte sur toi des regards de dégoût lorsque tu te montreras enfin au grand jour. _

Aurora hoqueta de surprise, heurtée par ces propos. Ses doigts vinrent effleurer la grande cicatrice qui barrait sa joue, partant du coin gauche de son œil jusqu'à la naissance de son oreille. Une plaie rougeâtre et quelque peu boursouflée qui enlevait tout charme à sa figure, pourtant si gracieux autrefois.

\- _Et puis-je vous demander pourquoi je dois me rendre au Royaume d'Asgard en votre compagnie, Majesté ? _Questionna Aurora en se redressant dignement, comme si rien ne s'était déroulé quelques minutes auparavant.

\- _Évidemment._ _Comme tu le sais certainement déjà, je reviens du Royaume du Roi d'Odin. Et je dois dire que mon entretien avec le Père de Toute Chose a été, au contraire de ce à quoi je m'attendais, des plus satisfaisants. Tu es la première à avoir l'honneur de savoir que nous sommes parvenus à un accord. Un équilibre qui lui sied parfaitement, tout comme il me sied !_

Un sourire sardonique éclaira le visage du Roi Orgon tandis qu'il contemplait avec délice le doute et la peur s'insinuait progressivement sur la figure de sa nièce.

\- _Majesté… Je ne comprends pas. Allez-vous m'expliquer ce qui s'est déroulé à Asgard ? Car cela semble étrangement vous enchanter, _bredouilla la Princesse d'une voix tremblante. _Et je dois dire aussi que je ne comprends pas ce qui vous pousse à conclure si vite un accord avec le Royaume d'Asgard alors que vous vous évertuez sans cesse à ne pas entretenir les relations amicales que nous avions entre notre Royaume et celui d'Alfheim. _

\- _Aurora… Je te demanderai à l'avenir de ne plus jamais revenir sur ce sujet, _répondit lentement Orgon d'une voix menaçante. _Revenons plutôt au sujet qui nous intéresse à cet instant. Tu n'es certainement pas sans savoir l'importance pour le Roi Odin et… Pour moi… D'établir de bonnes relations entre nous. Il est capital pour nos deux Royaume qui, longtemps, ont été ennemis. Durant de très nombreuses années… Du moins, pour moi, cela est important pour un temps, _ajouta le Roi des Elfes Noirs, un sourire avide apparaissant furtivement sur ses lèvres soudainement. _Je dois remettre de l'ordre dans notre pays et une guerre immédiate contre Asgard ne ferait qu'empirer les choses et nuirait à mes projets. Enfin… C'est pourquoi un accord de paix sera signé d'ici un mois entre Asgard et Svartalfheim. Et afin de renforcer cette alliance, de prouver notre bonne foi, j'ai accepté avec un immense plaisir de donner ta main à l'un des fils du Roi Odin. _

\- _Non… Non ! _S'exclama brutalement Aurora, l'horreur s'imprégnant sur son visage. _Non, mon oncle ! Je vous en prie, je vous en supplie ! Ne faites pas cela ! _

\- _SILENCE !_

Orgon se souleva fièrement, redressant à nouveau son bras dans un geste menaçant. Mais lorsqu'il aperçut sa nièce abaisser brusquement la tête, il contrôla sa colère et se ravisa, se contentant de presser avec force ses doigts contre la paume de sa main, son bras venant ballotter dangereusement le long de sa taille.

\- _Tu sembles ignorer que je suis désormais ton Roi, Aurora ! Ton Roi ! Tâche de ne plus l'oublier ! _Feula-t-il. _À présent, imprègne bien ce que je vais te dire : Épouser l'un des fils d'Odin est un grand privilège ! Pour toi ! Et pour ton peuple ! D'ailleurs, je suis certaine que le Royaume appréciera grandement ce projet d'union. Ils s'enthousiasmeront par ton honorable geste._

Aurora se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec force, se retenant de lui cracher au visage que c'était un immense privilège dont elle se passerait bien. Derrière son dos, elle sentit Syana remuer légèrement, tentant de retenir son courroux.

\- _Est-ce seulement pour le bien, pour l'entente de nos deux Royaumes que vous agissez de la sorte ? _Demanda brutalement la Princesse, ne pouvant empêcher ses mots de sortir de sa bouche, bien qu'elle connaissait parfaitement les conséquences qu'elle devrait subir dans quelques minutes.

\- _Prends garde à tes paroles Aurora !_ Murmura d'une voix doucereuse son oncle. _Tu es peut-être ma nièce, mon héritière pour le moment, mais cela ne m'empêcherait nullement de te corriger comme il le faut si tu venais une fois de plus à ne pas me montrer un peu plus de respect ! _

Orgon combla les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et vint approcher son visage près du sien, forçant la jeune femme à retenir son souffle face à la peur qui venait de nouer cruellement son ventre.

\- _Tu épouseras l'un des fils d'Odin. Ainsi, notre alliance entre Asgard et Svartalfheim sera assurée durant un temps. Jusqu'à ce que je décide qu'il sera temps pour mon propre bien, d'y mettre fin. Et qui sait ? Peut-être parviendras-tu durant ce temps à mettre à ton tour au monde un héritier. Car au vu de la descendance d'Asgard qui n'est nullement assurée à l'heure où nous parlons par les deux fils d'Odin, je peux donc garder un espoir de voir un jour un de tes enfants monter sur le trône d'Asgard. Un enfant à la fois Asgardien et Elfe Noir… Quelle joie, quelle victoire pour moi ce serait de voir cela… Enfin seulement si je parviens à le contrôler. Si je parviens à lui apprendre à cultiver cette haine et cette vengeance dont nous rêvons tous. _

\- _Malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, mon Roi, _répondit Aurora lentement, _vous me contraignez à vous dire que je vois à cet instant que des projets aussi fous, insensés, que ceux qu'avaient notre Roi Malekith le Maudit ! _

La Princesse de Svartalfheim aperçut les yeux de son oncle s'écarquiller de stupeur devant ses propos avant de percevoir une infime douleur la saisir à la gorge, là où Orgon venait tout juste de presser avec force sa main. Le souffle de la jeune femme lui manqua brutalement et dans une tentative vaine, elle posa ses mains sur celle robuste de son Souverain, espérant ainsi défaire son étreinte. Derrière son dos, la jeune Elfe sentit sa sœur amorcer un geste pour la secourir.

\- _Majesté, vous ne pouvez…_

\- _Silence toi ! _Cracha Orgon en direction de Syana, une de ses paumes de main éclairée par une lueur noire se pointant sur sa poitrine, l'empêchant d'avancer. _Quant à toi, Aurora, apprend à respecter tes ancêtres ! Vénère-les ! Car pour la plupart, ils savaient parfaitement ce que signifiait gouverner ! Quant à Malekith, mon très cher oncle, il était bien plus sage que n'importe lequel d'entre nous ! Lui avait compris que jamais la paix ne pourrait durer entre nos deux Royaumes ! Asgard-doit-payer ! Il doit payer pour tout le mal qu'il nous a fait ! Ma sotte de sœur, Alflyse, avait le cœur bien trop sensible pour comprendre cela. Elle a réellement crû que nous pouvions oublier le passé et nous allier avec eux. Quelle bêtise de sa part ! On ne peut leur faire confiance ! Jamais ! On ne pourra jamais s'allier à ce peuple qui a tant détruit notre gloire ! _

\- _N'est-ce pourtant pas ce que vous souhaitez faire vous aussi ? _Souffla faiblement Aurora, ses mains tentant toujours de lui faire relâcher son étreinte. _Puisque vous désirez tant consolider cette alliance en me mariant avec l'un des fils du Père de Toute Chose. _

Orgon eut un petit rire cruel avant de desserrer la pression qu'il avait autour du cou de sa nièce. Celle-ci se plia légèrement lorsqu'elle fut libérée de cette brutale étreinte et toussa bruyamment, ses doigts effleurant légèrement les marques rouges qui paraissaient sur sa peau. Syana, ignorant le regard froid de son Souverain vint aussitôt à ses côtés pour la soutenir.

\- _Tu es aussi sotte que ta mère, Aurora, _déclara joyeusement Orgon en se retournant sur son écritoire. _Je n'accepte ce mariage que dans le dessein de gagner un peu de temps auprès des Asgardiens. Et de plus c'est cette idée alléchante qui me permet de te tenir éloignée de MON Royaume ! Je ne tiens nullement à t'avoir dans mes pattes pendant que je tente de réparer les erreurs commises par ma bornée de sœur… Maintenant, va-t'en ! Je ne veux plus te voir devant moi avant que je ne t'appelle… Et tâche de faire en sorte que ta servante, _ajouta-t-il jetant un regard mauvais sur Syana, _prépare soigneusement ton voyage. Nous partirons prochainement. Ton mariage ne saurait attendre et se fera dans un mois. Je ne souhaite pas perdre plus de temps avec cette histoire de paix !_

Aurora acquiesça doucement la tête, bien qu'à contrecœur. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, soutenue par Syana, elle ne put s'empêcher de détacher son étreinte de sa sœur, et de se retourner une dernière fois vers son oncle, afin de le questionner.

\- _Puis-je au moins connaître le nom de mon futur époux, Majesté ? Puis-je savoir quel est le nom de celui à qui vous me destinez ? _

\- _Mais bien entendu, ma très chère nièce, _répondit Orgon avec délectation tandis qu'il la fixait. _Je dois t'avouer que le choix final ne me satisfait pas autant que je l'espérais, car j'aurais en effet préféré te voir épouser l'aîné de la famille, le présumé héritier du Royaume d'Asgard. Mais, malheureusement, ce dernier semblerait déjà avoir trouvé sa promise d'après les dires de son père… Il te faudra donc te contenter du Prince Loki, le cadet de ses enfants. Mais ce choix ne me désole pas tant que cela finalement… Car après tout, il se pourrait que tu puisses finalement épouser le prince qui pourrait être un jour désigné comme héritier du Royaume dans quelques années… Car sache Aurora que rien n'est définitif dans la vie… Surtout quand nous nous battons pour que cela se déroule tel que nous le souhaitons._

La Princesse Aurora déglutit doucement avant de tourner le dos au Roi et de s'en aller d'un pas rapide, ne parvenant plus à retenir les larmes de rage qui piquaient ses yeux avant qu'elles ne s'écoulent lentement sur ses joues pâles.

**Oo**

La Princesse Aurora se retourna une énième fois, souhaitant ardemment que la fatigue prenne enfin possession de son corps et surpasse la colère et l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait. Dehors, le silence s'était installé peu à peu dans les rues sombres de Svartalfheim. Le vent s'était levé paisiblement et entrait par la baie vitrée de sa chambre qu'elle avait ouverte avant de se coucher. Une brise légère et quelque peu fraîche qui parvint, après quelques heures, à l'apaiser et la bercer, l'emmenant dans un sommeil profond et réparateur.

_Deux silhouettes difformes apparurent devant-elle. Aurora leva sa main en avant comme pour les toucher, mais sans qu'elle n'y parvienne. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles la Princesse s'interrogea sur les lieux où elle se trouvait. Puis tout lui parut distinctement. Cette salle était celle du trône de Svartalfheim. Elle était chez elle, sur ses terres. Mais les deux personnes qui se présentaient à ses yeux, elle ne parvint pas à les reconnaître à travers la brume épaisse qui ne cessait d'aller et venir autour d'elle. _

_Elle parvint tout de même à apercevoir que la première ombre était une jeune femme d'une grande beauté : Ses longs cheveux noirs comme l'ébène cintrés d'une épaisse couronne d'or, sertie de diamants rouges, tombaient en cascade dans son dos, effleurant sa robe de soie pourpre qui mettait en valeur sa taille fine et sa peau d'une pâleur extrême. Assise sur un trône d'or, elle regardait la personne en face d'elle de ses prunelles argentées, nuées de douceur. Ce dernier, un homme tout aussi jeune qu'elle arborait un sourire malicieux malgré l'impassibilité de son interlocutrice. De sa main droite, il joua un instant avec sa ceinture qui renfermait son épée avant de les passer dans ses cheveux noirs, eux aussi entourés d'une couronne d'or. Ses yeux aussi verts que les émeraudes scrutaient celle qui semblait être la Reine de Svartalfheim. _

\- _Vas-tu me scruter ainsi encore longtemps et ne même pas prendre le temps de me saluer, souffla brutalement l'homme en ne la voyant pas réagir. _

\- _Pardonne-moi… Ta visite m'a seulement surprise, répondit la jeune femme en se levant. _

_Promptement, elle descendit les marches de son trône, s'arrêta un instant à quelques mètres de lui, avant de se jeter dans ses bras, le serrant avec une force et une tendresse qui surprit Aurora. Tout ceci était-il réel ? Cette femme, aux oreilles acérées, symbole de Svartalfheim, et cet homme, portant le blason d'Asgard sur son armure, étaient-ils réellement serrés l'un contre l'autre, comme si ils ne ressentaient aucune haine entre eux ? _

Dans un sursaut, Aurora se redressa sur ses oreillers, la respiration haletante. Un rêve… Cela n'avait été rien de plus qu'un rêve. Mais au combien il fut troublant pour la Princesse héritière tandis qu'elle se rallongeait doucement sur son lit, revoyant encore et encore ces images.

* * *

_Verdict ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Un premier avis, favorable ou non, sur le Roi Orgon ? _

_Et que pensez-vous du rêve d'Aurora ? Réalité ou fiction ? Et qui sont selon vous ces deux personnes ? _

_J'attends avec impatience vos avis sur ce chapitre ainsi que vos pronostics sur la suite :)_

_Je suis déjà en train de travailler sur la suite. Prochain chapitre dans un mois, ou avant. Pour celui-ci, petit retour sur le personnage d'Amora qui sera au côté de la Reine Frigga et de Loreleï, ainsi que d'une certaine Reine du nom de Karnilla. (N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous envisagez pour la suite en sachant cela. Je serai ravie de le lire !)_

_Bonne soirée à tous ! _


	5. Le Destin de l'Enchanteresse

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Voilà la suite de cette fiction. Ce chapitre se concentre un peu plus sur le personnage d'Amora. Mais je vous rassure, Loki n'est plus très loin de revenir ;) Ainsi que d'autres personnages qui n'attendent que leur tour pour apparaître ! :)_

_Je tiens à remercier tous les lecteurs de cette fiction, ainsi que ceux qui follows et qui me laissent des reviews !_

_Pour suivre mes actualités, et pour regarder des montages photos sur cette histoire, je vous invite à passer sur ma page facebook, "**La Plume de Syana Argentia.**"_

Et bien entendu je souhaite remercier tout particulièrement ma béta en or, **La Petite Souris**. Je ne sais même comment vous exprimer à quel point je suis touchée par son aide, par ses avis, ses suggestions. Cette fiction ne serait pas postée ici sans elle ! Merci à toi ! :) Et surtout, n'hésitez pas à aller voir ses propres histoires sur son profil et à suivre son actualité sur sa page facebook "**_La Petit Souris_**".

* * *

**4\. Le Destin de l'Enchanteresse**

_« Nous aurons le destin que nous aurons mérité. »_

**Albert Einstein**

Les nobles et les servantes se retournèrent sur son passage hâtif et s'inclinèrent promptement en reconnaissant leur bien-aimée Souveraine. Cette dernière les salua d'un vague hochement de tête, peu chaleureux et peu ordinaire de sa part, trop soucieuse et surtout trop en colère pour se préoccuper d'eux. Ses cheveux noirs, ondulants sur ses épaules, s'agitaient frénétiquement autour de son visage, au fur et à mesure des mouvements vigoureux de son corps tandis qu'elle marchait.

\- Sortez d'ici, tous ! Immédiatement ! Je souhaite m'entretenir avec elle, seule à seule ! Déclara la Souveraine en entrant magistralement dans une pièce, interrompant la conversation de plusieurs personnes présentes. Toi… Dehors ! Ajouta-t-elle en voyant un homme s'apprêtant à protester.

L'inquiétude secoua les personnes qui, sans exception à présent, ni protestation, sortirent précipitamment, obéissant à ses ordres. La Reine Karnilla, Souveraine absolue de Nornheim, un des Royaumes du continent d'Asgard, les regarda passer par la porte d'un œil froid et sévère, ignorant leurs maigres salutations de la part de certains. Puis, ses prunelles pourprées se posèrent sur la seule qui était restée dans la salle. Sa main se resserra instinctivement sur le spectre qu'elle tenait alors qu'elles se jaugeaient l'une l'autre.

\- Majesté… Commença la jeune femme sur place, un air effronté déformant son visage aux traits délicats. Je suis sincèrement…

\- Cesse-tes-babillages-immédiatement, Amora ! Cracha durement la Reine de Nornheim. Tes belles paroles n'ont désormais plus aucun effet sur moi ! Je sais à présent ce que tu cherches à faire et jamais je ne le tolérerai ! Tout cela va cesser immédiatement !

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi êtes-vous venue me voir ? Demanda doucement l'Enchanteresse d'un ton provocant, un sourire narquois étirant ses lèvres.

\- Je venais t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle ma chère, ironisa Karnilla en penchant la tête pour observer avec attention sa réaction. Je venais t'annoncer que je ne souhaitais plus ta présence en ces lieux, ici, à Nornheim. Tu vas préparer tes affaires dès aujourd'hui et tu partiras avant que le soleil ne se soit couché… Je ne répéterai pas cet ordre une seconde fois. Et je n'hésiterai pas une seconde à envoyer mes gardes pour te trainer hors de tes appartements. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Amora écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. La froideur de la Reine Karnilla la frappa à cet instant, tout comme le ton sévère qui lui indiquait bien clairement qu'elle ne plaisantait pas et que jamais, elle ne reviendrait sur sa parole.

\- Non ! S'écria-t-elle furieusement. Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela ! Vous n'en avez pas le droit ! Je vous l'interdis !

La jeune femme se redressa rapidement de la table où elle prenait appui et leva ses deux mains devant-elle, prête à user de ses pouvoirs pour abattre toute la rage qu'elle ressentait à l'encontre de sa Reine, mais aussi et surtout celle qui l'envahissait depuis de nombreux jours, dont la raison n'était connue que par elle.

Toutefois, la Reine Karnilla ne fut pas dupe. Elle connaissait suffisamment la jeune femme pour parvenir à anticiper la moindre de ses réactions. Lorsqu'elle fit volte-face, il ne lui suffit que d'exercer un claquement de doigt pour que sa propre magie emprisonne Amora, empêchant tout mouvement de la part de celle qui avait, durant des années, été sa plus grande et sa plus précieuse apprentie.

\- Tu ne penses quand même pas pouvoir me frapper de tes dons Amora, déclara Karnilla d'une voix extrêmement posée. Je suis surprise d'ailleurs que tu aies pensé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à le faire. Mais… Oublies-tu qui t'a appris tous ces sorts, qui t'a appris à manipuler ta magie ?! Cracha-t-elle brutalement alors qu'elle laissait enfin la colère qu'elle ressentait l'envahir. Toutefois, celle-ci te dépasse ! Dit-elle en agitant la main pour désigner l'onde blanche qui entourait son corps. Sache en tout cas que tu m'as à présent donné une merveilleuse raison de l'utiliser contre toi. Te paralyser temporairement tel que je le fais en ce moment est une situation qui me remplit de joie. Maintenant… Puisque tu n'as pas d'autre choix, tu vas rester sagement ici et m'écouter le plus attentivement possible. Je te le conseille vivement !

Un grognement bestial fut la seule réponse que lui donna l'Enchanteresse. Sa rage avait décuplé, mais elle n'avait aucune possibilité d'en user pour se défendre. Ses bras, ses jambes, ses lèvres. Tout son corps était privé de liberté.

\- Tu m'as toujours grandement impressionnée Amora, je dois bien le reconnaître. Lorsque je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois, j'ai tout de suite lu en toi. J'ai perçu la force que tu possédais. J'ai entrevu tes dons si puissants. Et… Oh quelle joie ce fut pour moi de te proposer de venir à Nornheim pour t'apprendre à t'en servir, pour t'apprendre à les développer. Tu aurais accompli de si grandes choses en ma compagnie. Tu aurais été une si parfaite apprentie ! Une des plus puissantes que je connaisse… Si seulement tu avais fait preuve d'un peu plus de discipline ! Finit-elle par crier avec colère.

La Reine Karnilla exécuta un pas dans sa direction, ses talons claquants sur le sol, apportant un son étrangement menaçant.

\- Il y a tout juste deux semaines encore, j'aurais supporté ton indiscipline. Mais j'ai commis cette erreur de te laisser partir pour Asgard pour voir ta sœur… Je ne comprends d'ailleurs toujours pas la raison qui t'a poussé à aller la voir, toi qui l'a ignoré tant de fois dans le passé. Mais j'ai tout de même accepté… Car j'avais un très bon espoir que cela te permettrait de revenir avec plus d'envie encore pour t'instruire à mes côtés. Je pensais que tu aurais définitivement compris que tu avais fait le bon choix de venir sur mes terres et non de rester chez le Roi Odin. Ma haine pour lui n'est certes pas aussi débordante que celle des Elfes Noirs. Je n'irais certainement pas jusqu'à entrer en guerre avec eux, mais je jalouse toujours autant leur richesse et leur pouvoir. Avec toi, je pensais avoir une chance de faire grandir Nornheim, d'étendre mes terres et de les rendre riches, autant que ceux de ce vieux Souverain. Tu m'aurais aidé à embellir mon Royaume. Mais voilà… Il semblerait que ce soit tout le contraire… Depuis que tu es revenue, tu te comportes avec haine contre mes sujets et contre moi-même. Moi qui t'aies recueilli, qui t'aies chéri telle une fille. Désormais tu n'obéis plus à aucun de mes ordres, comme si toutes ces années passées auprès de moi ne te contentaient plus…

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez… Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez… Marmonna rageusement Amora avant de pousser un cri de douleur en sentant une force invisible se presser contre sa gorge.

\- Peu importe de quoi il s'agit ! S'emporta Karnilla, la voix tremblante. Tu as fait ton choix. Et ce n'est apparemment pas celui de rester à Nornheim.

\- Non… Je vous en prie… Je n'ai nul endroit où aller hormis ici…

\- Tais-toi ! Je-ne-veux-plus-t'entendre ! Cracha la Souveraine d'une voix devenue soudainement tremblante. Maintenant… Oui maintenant tu n'auras qu'à rejoindre les tiens à Asgard ! Pars et ne reviens jamais ! Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de toi ! Jamais, par ta haine, tu ne feras régner le chaos sur mes terres !

D'un geste souple de la main, la Reine de Nornheim fit disparaître la jeune femme dans un nuage épais de poussière, la répudiant à jamais de son Royaume. Quelques secondes se passèrent avant que Karnilla ne laisse échapper quelques larmes de regret et de colère, ses poings se serrant avec force le long de sa taille.

**Oo**

Sif, Déesse de la Guerre, arpentait les rues silencieuses de la Cité d'Or, veillant à ce que nul danger ne les parcoure. Sa ronde était sur le point de se terminer lorsqu'un bruit, bien que léger, attira son attention lui faisant tourner vivement la tête. Alors que tous ses sens s'éveillaient rapidement, sa main effleura instinctivement le fourreau de son arme tandis qu'elle jetait un regard en arrière, empli d'avertissement, vers son compagnon du nom d'Hogun.

Ce dernier, rare survivant de son pays natal sans nom qui fut conquis des années auparavant, hocha la tête lentement, lui apprenant qu'il avait lui aussi entendu. Ses yeux d'un bleu grisé examinèrent les ruelles désertes d'Asgard à la recherche d'une quelconque présence. Sans vraiment sans rendre compte, dans un instinct protecteur, ses mains enserrèrent sa masse d'arme et la leva devant-lui. Cette arme, semblable à un gourdin, était celle qu'il affectionnait le plus et qui lui avait permis d'abattre plus d'un ennemi.

\- Qui va là ? Demanda la Guerrière d'une voix sèche. Montre-vous avant que nous usions de la force contre vous !

\- Oh mais pourquoi tant d'empressement guerrière ? Est-ce ainsi que vous accueillez une consœur qui rentre chez elle.

La silhouette d'Amora sortit de l'ombre, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Sif redoubla immédiatement de méfiance devant son apparition, sachant parfaitement la réputation que la jeune femme s'était créée ici, à Asgard.

\- Nul n'est autorisé à traîner les rues à une heure si tardive… Particulièrement lorsque votre présence n'était pas attendue, ni la bienvenue entre ces murs.

\- Je suis ici chez moi guerrière, rétorqua Amora hargneusement. Amenez-moi auprès de la Reine Frigga et vous verrez ! Je suis certaine qu'elle acceptera de me recevoir.

\- Vous dite cela avec beaucoup trop d'assurance ! Répliqua Sif d'une voix froide sans abaisser son arme. Mais au vu des derniers événements, je pense que la Reine Frigga souhaiterait seulement vous voir hors de ces terres. Rentrez chez vous et ne revenez pas ! Car je vous le redis, vous n'êtes pas la bienvenue !

\- Asgard est ma maison ! S'exclama furieusement l'Enchanteresse. Laissez-moi demander audience à la Reine !

La jeune femme avança d'un pas mais fut rapidement arrêté par la double lame de l'épée de Sif. Cette dernière avait dégainé avec une rapidité ahurissante, surprenant Amora. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'arme qui frôlait sa poitrine, retenant son souffle.

\- Ne cherchez surtout pas à me menacer d'une quelconque magie. Je vous aurais transpercé bien avant que vous n'ayez eu le temps de vous en servir, murmura Sif d'une voix menaçante.

\- Sif, cela suffit, prononça calmement Hogun. Écoute, reprit son ami d'une voix douce. Pourquoi lui refuser cela ? Si notre Souverain accepte de la recevoir, elle pourra entendre d'elle-même l'interdiction de rester à Asgard.

\- Bien… Mais si nous dérangeons la Reine pour une simple broutille comme celle-là, tu en subiras seul les conséquences ! Venez…

La guerrière rangea promptement son arme contre sa ceinture et fit signe à Amora de la suivre. Hogun ferma la marche, incertain de ce qu'il allait se passer lorsque l'Enchanteresse rencontrerait la Reine d'Asgard.

**Oo**

La Reine Frigga salua chaleureusement les deux compagnons de son fils aîné, le Prince Thor, non sans être intriguée par leur venue à cette heure tardive. Hogun et Sif s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant-elle avant que cette dernière ne se relève, jetant un regard d'excuse à sa Souveraine.

\- Nous sommes sincèrement navrés de vous déranger, murmura la Guerrière d'une voix basse. Sachez que si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je ne serai pas venue vous voir.

La Reine d'Asgard fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils durant un instant, soucieuse de la gravité qui perçait la voix de l'une des plus loyales amies de son fils. Tout en prenant garde à ne pas froisser sa robe de chambre, elle vint alors s'asseoir sur l'un des méridiennes, soupira délicatement avant de murmurer sagement :

\- Il n'y pas d'heure pour son devoir de Reine, Sif. Allons. Cessez de vous inquiéter sur ce que je ressens ou non car je peux vous dire avec certitude que jamais vous ne m'avez dérangé. Et si comme je le pense, Hogun est la raison pour laquelle vous êtes tout de même venue, je puis dire sans doute que c'est pour une noble et importante raison.

Sans dire mot, Hogun acquiesça avant de faire entrer une autre personne dans la pièce. Frigga écarquilla les yeux, n'ayant guère besoin de temps pour reconnaître le visage de l'Enchanteresse qu'une longue chevelure blonde encadrait et habitait par deux prunelles d'un vert aussi pénétrant que ceux de son fils cadet.

\- Amora. C'est une réelle surprise de vous voir, souffla Frigga avec une extrême douceur.

L'Enchanteresse fut stupéfaite de ne pas entendre de colère percer dans sa voix malgré le comportement inconsidérée qu'elle avait eu en acceptant de partir pour le Royaume de Karnilla, abandonnant sa sœur et l'idée de vivre avec la bonté de l'épouse d'Odin qu'elle lui offrait sans rien attendre en retour.

\- Sif, Hogun. Je vous remercie de me l'avoir amenée. Vous pouvez vous retirer maintenant. Je tiens à être seule avec Amora afin de m'entretenir.

Les deux guerriers ne protestèrent pas malgré leur étonnement. Le ton de la Reine était certes resté doux, mais il était aussi empreint d'une très grande fermeté. Sans attendre, ils s'inclinèrent devant-elle et s'apprêtèrent à sortir. Mais avant que Sif ne passe la porte du petit salon privé de Frigga, cette dernière se leva et la retint. Son visage se pencha près du sien, murmurant quelques mots dans le creux de son oreille. La guerrière parut étonnée, mais acquiesça tout de même pour approuver.

\- Vous n'aurez nullement besoin de m'expliquer la raison de votre venue, Amora, commenta la Reine en l'invitant à s'asseoir lorsqu'ils furent sortis. Car le temps que vous arriviez ici, j'ai eu vent de votre bannissement par la Reine Karnilla. Je ne sais ce que vous avez fait pour mériter cela même si j'en ai quelques idées. En tout cas, cela semble avoir grandement peiné Karnilla. Enfin… Je pense aussi savoir pourquoi vous êtes revenue ici. Mais je dois tout de même vous confesser que je ne pensais pas que ce serait de sitôt. Vous n'êtes pas vraiment de celle qui vienne demander le pardon si rapidement…

\- Selon vous, je suis revenue pour vous demander pardon ? Demanda Amora à voix basse, tentant de contrôler la colère et la frustration qui l'envahissaient.

\- Oui, car désormais vous n'avez nulle part où aller Amora. Vous venez à Asgard en espérant que je vous pardonne et que je vous trouve une place. Oui, vous espérez au fond de vous que vous trouverez une nouvelle position ici malgré vos derniers agissements forts déplaisants.

Frigga soupira lourdement en détaillant la jeune femme de la tête aux pieds, admirant la belle femme qu'elle était devenue pendant les années où elle était partie.

\- La voie que vous avez choisie m'a beaucoup déçu mon enfant. Elle m'a ensuite particulièrement déplu… Mais malgré cela, je ne me vois pas vous refuser mon aide. J'espère seulement qu'en acceptant de le faire, vous comprendrez à quel point j'ai tenu à vous. C'est encore le cas aujourd'hui malgré tout… Néanmoins, avant de vous affirmer totalement mon accord, je vais imposer deux conditions : La première que vous devrez avoir un comportement parfaitement irréprochable. Suis-je claire ? Bien… Ajouta-t-elle en la voyant acquiescer bien que ce fut à contrecœur. Quant à la deuxième…

La Reine n'eut pas le temps de terminer, étant interrompue par l'arrivée d'une jeune femme. Cette dernière abaissa timidement la tête devant la Reine avant d'apercevoir la présence de l'Enchanteresse. Une colère vrilla ses yeux alors que ses doigts se crispaient avec force contre le bois de l'ouverture.

\- Loreleï… Je vous en prie contrôlez votre colère mon enfant, déclara immédiatement Frigga. Venez près de moi à présent et répondez à ma question : Me faite-vous confiance ?

\- Bien entendu Majesté, répondit Loreleï doucement non sans regarder avec colère sa sœur aînée.

\- Alors écoutez bien ce que je vais vous dire et lorsque j'aurai fini, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez et ce, avec la plus grande des sincérités que je sais que vous possédez. Bien… Votre sœur se trouve aujourd'hui sans aucun soutien, la Reine Karnilla l'ayant bannie de ses terres. C'est pourquoi elle est venue à moi. Elle a besoin désormais, d'un refuge, d'un endroit où vivre. Je ne puis le refuser… À cet instant, j'accepte de lui pardonner ses erreurs et de lui offrir une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle chance. Toutefois, si cette idée venait à vous déranger, je trouverai un autre moyen de l'aider. Que pensez-vous de mes paroles ?

\- Je pense que… Vous êtes vraiment très indulgente Majesté… Mais cela je n'en doutais pas… Quant à savoir ce que je désire… Eh bien… Je préférerai vous dire que je refuse car je ne sais si je parviendrais à vivre ici, à ses côtés…

\- Ce serait comme autrefois, nargua Amora avec mécontentement.

\- Rien ne pourra être comme autrefois, persifla immédiatement Loreleï. Mais j'ai confiance en la Reine Frigga. Je… Majesté. Malgré ma colère, je ne doute pas de vous. Jamais ! Si vous pensez que l'on doit donner une chance à Amora, je l'accepte. Mais… Toi. Si jamais je te vois faire un pas de travers et menacer la famille royale, ajouta-t-elle en direction de sa sœur, sache que je me chargerai personnellement de toi. Je surveillerai le moindre de tes gestes !

\- Loreleï… Je ne doutais pas de votre sagesse. Quant à Amora, ne vous inquiétez pas pour son rôle ici. J'accepte qu'elle vive à Asgard, qu'elle y reçoive un toit, mais elle ne reprendra certainement pas sa place d'autrefois. Du moins, pas tant qu'elle ne m'aura pas prouvé qu'elle en est digne à nouveau, qu'elle est digne d'être mon apprentie. Ce qui est bien loin d'être le cas aujourd'hui. Avez-vous compris Amora ?

\- Parfaitement… Grommela à contrecœur l'Enchanteresse.

La jeune femme inclina la tête face à la Reine, feignant de la remercier. Mais malgré toutes ces conditions qui ne l'enchantaient guère, elle devait s'y résoudre, du moins durant un temps, sachant parfaitement au fond d'elle qu'elle devrait le supporter pour son propre bien. Elle avait besoin d'un abri, d'un refuge dans lequel elle pourrait réfléchir et mettre en place de nouveaux plans.

* * *

_Alors, que pensez-vous de cette chère Amora ? (Un personnage que j'ai découvert que récemment et dont j'ai pris un très grand plaisir à développer dans cette fiction.) Elle reviendra dans cette histoire assez vite également. _

_Pour la suite, je vous réserve un chapitre avec un peu plus d'Aurora et avec la rencontre d'un nouveau personnage (dont vous me direz des nouvelles). Et je vous fais la promesse que ce sera le dernier avant le retour de Loki et de sa famille ;)_

_D'ici là, je vous souhaite un bon week-end ! Profitez-bien ! Bisous :)_


	6. La Fiancée

_Bonsoir, _

_Je suis désolée pour le retard, mais le voici enfin: Nouveau chapitre ! _

_Il est un peu plus court et demande de patienter encore pour une fameuse rencontre entre les deux personnages principaux, mais il était nécessaire pour introduire certains points de cette histoire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même. _

_Et pendant votre lecture, je vais m'empresser de reprendre le suivant et de le faire corriger ;)_

_Un grand merci à ceux qui suivent ma fiction, qui me laissent des reviews et à tous ceux qui la lisent. Je suis touchée !_

**_Note:_****** Comme toujours je remercie vivement **La Petite Souris** ! :) Merci pour tes corrections et surtout pour tes avis sincères. Je suis ravie de travailler avec toi !

_**Note 2 **__**:**_ Les dialogues en italique sont de l'elfique / Quand aux prénoms donnés aux dames de compagnies, pour ceux qui apprécie comme moi la série Reign, je pense que vous saurez d'où je les tire. Etant une grande fan de cette série historique, je ne pouvais que réemprunter ces prénoms ;)

* * *

**5\. La Fiancée**

_« Fiancée. Jeune personne qui a une belle perspective de bonheur derrière elle. »_

**Ambrose Bierce**

La jeune Elfe serra nerveusement les brides de son cheval, avec une telle force que ses doigts blanchirent brutalement. Son regard se porta avec angoisse sur la route qui se dressait devant-elle et son cortège de soldats.

Aurora était envahie de fatigue et devait puiser dans ses dernières forces pour ne pas tomber lourdement de sa monture. Ils chevauchaient depuis de très nombreux jours déjà et malgré son épuisement évident, comme certains de gardes qui l'escortaient, son oncle avait tenu à continuer leur marche jusqu'aux frontières d'Asgard, là où le cortège du Roi Odin avait prévu de les attendre pour leur toute première entrevue entre les deux Royaumes.

Et cette première confrontation terrorisait grandement la jeune femme. Elle imaginait déjà voir le Père de Toute Chose se dresser fièrement devant-elle, dans sa belle armure d'or, l'examinant avec attention au côté de celui qui allait devenir son époux. Elle n'avait cessé de se demander depuis ces derniers jours à quoi ressemblait son fiancé. Était-il de grande taille ou au contraire plus petit ? Était-il beau ? Se montrerait-il bienveillant avec elle ou se contenterait-il de la traiter tout comme son oncle, sans respect, tel un objet dont on se sert à sa guise ?

La seule chose qu'elle avait apprise du Prince Loki, par ses servantes aux oreilles traînantes dans les couloirs, était que ce dernier avait bien plus d'années qu'elle à son actif et qu'il avait accompli de nombreux exploits au côté de son frère aîné, le Prince Thor. Exploits qui leur avaient donné une grande notoriété dans tous les Royaumes.

Les cors sonnèrent doucement, annonçant leur arrivée alors qu'ils atteignaient un petit campement Asgardien dressé, prêt à les accueillir. Des drapeaux rouge et or, aux emblèmes d'Asgard, flottaient légèrement au vent. Aurora sentit sa gorge se nouer douloureusement en percevant une petite troupe se diriger vers eux.

\- _Princesse Aurora ? _

Syana s'approcha rapidement de sa sœur et lui tendit la main, l'invitant à prendre appui dessus pour descendre. Aurora accueillit ce geste avec soulagement, n'étant pas certaine de pouvoir descendre de sa monture sans tomber maladroitement à terre. Et lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol, ses jambes se mirent à trembler violemment, menaçant de la lâcher à tout instant. Son aînée, comprenant ce qu'elle ressentait, ne desserra pas son étreinte sur son bras jusqu'à ce que son oncle ne prenne le relais et ne la mène devant la délégation d'Asgard, un air renfrogné sur le visage tandis qu'il pressait sa main contre celle de sa nièce dans un signe d'avertissement.

Les prunelles argentées de la Princesse ternies par la fatigue se posèrent avec curiosité sur la vieille femme qui marchait au-devant d'eux, immédiatement suivie d'une dizaine de servantes et de dames habillées noblement. Elles s'inclinèrent respectueusement avant que la patriarche ne se relève lentement, fixant avec assurance le Roi Orgon.

\- Vos Majestés, bienvenue à Asgard. Nous sommes sincèrement honorés de vous recevoir ici, commenta la vieille femme dont le visage impassible malgré l'importance des mots qu'elle prononçait, impressionna Aurora. Je me nomme Serindë. Je suis la surintendante de la Reine Frigga. Ou du moins je l'étais durant un temps. Désormais, je suis au service de la famille royale et j'ai été désignée pour devenir la surintendante de la Princesse Aurora. Je vous…

\- Pourquoi est-ce vous qui venez nous accueillir ? Demanda abruptement Orgon, coupant net le discours de bienvenue de l'Asgardienne. N'y avait-il personne de plus noble et de plus qualifié que vous ? Compléta le Roi grossièrement. Pourquoi le Roi Odin n'est-t-il pas venu en personne nous accueillir ?

La dénommée Serindë eut un très léger froncement de nez discret avant que son visage ne demeure à nouveau totalement flegmatique, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre. Aurora la regarda faire, admirant le sang-froid et les capacités de la vieille femme à ne pas se démonter face au Roi.

\- Je sais que vous auriez préféré une meilleure compagnie, Majesté. Je le comprends. Malheureusement, le Roi Odin avait fort à faire dans son Royaume afin que votre arrivée soit la plus paisible possible. Tout comme le futur époux de votre nièce. C'est pourquoi ils ont jugé bons de m'envoyer auprès de vous. Je m'occupe de la famille royale depuis de très nombreuses années déjà, passant par l'intendance des premières années de mariage de la Reine Frigga avant de m'occuper de l'éducation de leurs enfants. Et plutôt que d'envoyer de nobles et fiers guerriers, mes Souverains ont jugé bons que ce soit moi qui reçoive la Princesse Aurora afin qu'ainsi, je puisse l'informer de ce qui l'attend. Car, pardonnez-moi pour la franchise dont je vais faire preuve, Majesté, mais je pense que vous n'êtes pas le mieux placé pour tenir votre nièce au courant des habitudes du Royaume d'Asgard.

Orgon sentit un certain agacement le saisir devant l'assurance sans bornes de la surintendante. Mais lassé par le voyage et par toutes les cérémonies qui l'attendaient, il se contenta de hocher la tête rapidement et de déclarer :

\- Disposez de ma nièce comme bon vous semblera. Cela me permettra à moi et mes hommes de nous reposer avant de reprendre la route jusqu'à Asgard.

La jeune Elfe se pinça les lèvres devant l'arrogance qui émanait de son oncle. Serindë, gardant toujours son sang-froid, lui accorda un regard neutre tandis qu'il se détournait d'elles, sans prendre le temps de la saluer. Puis, elle posa ses prunelles noires sur la Princesse Aurora et déclara :

\- Venez avec moi, Princesse Aurora. Seule, ajouta-t-elle fermement en voyant Syana amorcer un geste pour les suivre. Votre maîtresse n'aura pas besoin de vous pour l'heure à venir.

La surintendante ignora l'irritation de la servante et emmena l'Elfe dans une grande tente pourprée. Elle l'invita ensuite à prendre place sur une méridienne et s'installa en face d'elle. Aurora retint son souffle en constatant que ses yeux perçants s'étaient posés sur elle, l'examinant avec la plus grande des attentions.

\- Bien. Nous allons pouvoir commencer, murmura Serindë d'une voix sèche. Je sais que vous êtes depuis quelques mois dépourvue de toute figure maternelle qui vous aurait permis d'être informée sur ce qui se passera d'ici quelques jours.

L'Elfe Noire déglutit, n'osant prononcer un mot de peur de recevoir des remontrances malgré son rang supérieur et de laisser brutalement éclater sa peine et sa colère.

\- Sachez, Princesse Aurora, qu'en vous mariant au Prince Loki, fils d'Odin, vous allez en quelque sorte vous marier avec les traditions d'Asgard. Oubliez celles que vous avez connues à Svartalfheim, car elles ne seront désormais plus les vôtres. Je serai là pour y veiller attentivement. Je pense que vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que votre union permet de renforcer une alliance entre les deux Royaumes. Il est donc capital pour vous que vous ne dérogiez à aucune règle !

\- Cela, je le sais… Je ne suis pas novice dans ce domaine, répliqua brusquement Aurora agacée par de tels propos. Et même si je ne le savais pas, croyez-moi, on me l'a suffisamment rappelé ces derniers jours. Je sais ce qui m'attend…

\- Non, je ne le crois pas. Vous ne savez pas grand-chose Princesse Aurora, répondit Serindë d'un ton hautain. Vous possédez peut-être un noble titre, une forte position, mais en vous mariant, vous endossez avant tout et dans un premier temps le rôle d'assurer une descendance. Ensuite, vous assurerez une fonction de représentation. Par-là, j'entends que vous allez devoir être présente à tous les événements auxquels votre époux se rendra, ainsi que les réceptions. Vous devrez peut-être aussi le représenter s'il venait à s'absenter. Écoutez-bien ce que je vais vous dire Princesse Aurora. Votre vie sera régie dès la première heure où vous vous lèverez jusqu'à celle où vous vous coucherez. Vous allez devoir être visible et inaccessible à la fois. Vous devrez-vous montrer au peuple, leur prodiguer vos faveurs et surtout être un parfait modèle pour eux. Vous devrez incarner la femme idéale à leurs yeux. Et vous serez toujours suivie par l'une de vos dames de compagnies ou par moi-même, où que vous alliez. Ainsi, personne ne pourra douter de votre loyauté, de votre fidélité envers votre époux, tout comme douter de la légitimité des enfants que vous viendrez à mettre au monde. Faites le moindre écart aux coutumes Asgardiennes et cela vous sera très lourdement reproché.

Serindë se leva précipitamment, consciente en voyant la mine déconfite de la Princesse, que ses mots l'avaient bel et bien frappés et seraient certainement marqués à jamais dans son esprit.

\- J'ai une autre question à régler avec vous. Celle de votre maisonnette. Nous savons déjà que je serai votre surintendante. De ce fait, je serai à la tête de votre suite. Vous avez le droit de prendre avec vous quelques servantes de Svartalfheim ainsi que des dames de compagnie. Mais elles seront limitées au nombre de dix. Les autres seront désignées par moi-même et par la Reine.

\- Je n'aurais pas besoin de cette limitation, répliqua Aurora en se levant gracieusement, trouvant pour la première fois, le courage de l'affronter. Il n'y a qu'une personne que je souhaite à mes côtés à Asgard. Pour le reste, je pense que vous saurez prévoir pour moi. Et… Je crois que vous ne me contredirez pas, ajouta-t-elle en la voyant prête à l'interrompre. Car ainsi, j'éviterais tout malentendu auprès de mon futur époux et de sa famille si jamais l'on venait à croire que l'une des personnes de ma suite n'est présente qu'afin d'épier. Je sais que vous songez à cette idée comme bonne surintendante que vous êtes certainement…

\- Bien, admit la vieille femme impassiblement bien qu'elle fût étrangement surprise intérieurement. Je saurais trouver quelques servantes qui accepteraient volontiers de combler le vide que vous laissez en ne choisissant pas davantage de personnes. Le reste de votre maisonnette a été décidé par la Reine Frigga. Mesdames… Approchez.

Serindë frappa dans ses mains, ordonnant fermement aux femmes présentes de venir prendre place face à la Princesse.

\- Kenna, Greer et Loya, seront vos dames de compagnie. Elles sont de sang noble et sauront parfaitement tenir leur rang. Vous n'avez pas à douter de cela. Et voici aussi trois camérières tout à fait disposées à vous servir : Arwen, Idril et Linaewen. Ces femmes seront les principales personnes de votre maisonnette. D'autres seront là pour servir, bien évidemment. J'y veillerai personnellement. Vous les rencontrerez plus tard en arrivant à Asgard. Mesdames, vous pouvez disposer à présent.

Les six femmes s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant elles et partirent aussi promptement qu'elles étaient venues.

\- Je peux néanmoins vous conseiller de fortement apprendre à les connaître, surtout vos dames de compagnie car elles seront avec vous à tout instant. Elles vous accompagneront partout où vous irez.

\- Dans ce cas, ne serait-il pas mieux de les appeler autrement que « dames de compagnie » ? Ironisa froidement Aurora.

\- Je vais maintenant vous préparer pour votre entretien avec votre futur époux, souffla calmement Serindë, ne prenant pas en compte sa dernière remarque. Sachez que, lorsque vous arriverez, certains protocoles seront à suivre à la lettre.

Aurora soupira tristement, se rasseyant lentement sur la méridienne, chagrinée et véritablement épuisée par tout ce qui l'attendait. Elle regarda autour d'elle, écoutant distraitement ce que disait la patriarche au sujet de l'entrevue de la journée du lendemain qui sera suivie par une brève cérémonie de fiançailles.

\- Vos camérières vous aideront à vous préparer pour la réception qui suivra, commenta Serindë avant de s'interrompre, consciente qu'elle n'était plus écoutée. Princesse Aurora ? Je pense que si vous étiez plus attentive, cela vous aideriez !

L'héritière de Svartalfheim secoua la tête, exaspérée par l'attitude de la surintendante.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, Dame Serindë, murmura calmement Aurora malgré son irritation qui se mêlait à présent à son chagrin, la mettant au bord de la crise de nerfs. Mais je suis très lasse par le voyage et vous m'offrez bien trop de détails sur ce qui m'attend pour parvenir à les retenir.

Aurora se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec force pour tenter de retenir ses larmes. Elle se redressa à nouveau, tournant le dos à la vieille femme, ne voulant pas lui montrer sa tristesse et sa colère.

\- Princesse Aurora ! Il va vous falloir faire un grand effort ! Répliqua Serindë d'une voix grondante comme si elle s'adressait à une enfant.

\- _Je m'attendais à surmonter beaucoup de choses en venant ici, mais certainement pas celle de devoir supporter une femme qui me considère si mal. L'apparence est parfois trompeuse, Dame Serindë ! _S'exclama Aurora soudainement pour elle-même avec une grande férocité.

Serindë entrouvrit la bouche, surprise de l'entendre parler dans sa langue natale et de percevoir sa voix nuée de colère.

\- Princesse Aurora, si vous voulez vous acclimater à notre Royaume, il va, dans un premier temps, falloir cesser de de vous exprimer dans votre langue ! Marmonna durement la surintendante. Écoutez… Bien que je ne donne certainement pas l'impression, je sais par quelle épreuve vous passez avec ce mariage. J'ai été au service de plus d'une Princesse ou de jeune fille noble en âge de se marier, se trouvant exactement dans la même situation que la vôtre. Princesse Aurora… Il se trouve que malgré les apparences, je suis là pour vous aider. Tout ce que je vous dis aujourd'hui n'est nullement contre vous, au contraire. Vous arrivez dans un monde qui n'est pas le vôtre. Et toutes ces informations, aussi importantes quelles soient, je peux vous assurer qu'elles sont là pour vous protéger.

\- Je…

La Princesse Aurora de Svartalfheim essuya rapidement les larmes qui bordaient ses yeux et se retourna dans sa direction.

\- Vous avez raison. Je suis sincèrement navrée d'avoir réagi ainsi, souffla Aurora doucement. Allez-y à présent. Continuez. Je ne vous interromprai plus et je me montrerai plus attentive.

Serindë eut un bref hochement de tête, satisfaite de la voir adopter une telle attitude, avec toute la dignité dont elle pouvait. C'est ce qui était, selon elle, une bonne position à tenir pour être une future Princesse d'Asgard.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles Serindë parla et Aurora écouta les sages conseils qu'elle lui prodiguait. Puis, un garde de la suite du Roi Orgon vint les interrompre grossièrement, déclarant qu'il était temps de repartir. La surintendante parut outragée par le comportement incongru du Souverain des Elfes Noirs et de ses gardes, mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître, se contentant de prévenir qu'elle se chargerait à présent de la Princesse Aurora et qu'elle chevaucherait avec elle durant le reste du voyage.

Aurora se sentit brutalement oppressé à l'idée de cheminer en sa compagnie. Mais elle sut en percevant son regard sévère, qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle replaça tranquillement sa cape de voyage autour de ses épaules et rejoignit les montures. Syana l'y attendait, son regard bienveillant qui l'enveloppait, apaisant immédiatement ses craintes.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un Mp ou à me laisser une reviews pour me donner vos impressions, me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette chère Serindë ;)_

_Le prochain chapitre sera posté dans un mois (ou avant) et je vous fais la promesse que ce sera pour décrire l'arrivée d'Aurora à Asgard et sa rencontre avec la famille royale, notamment son fameux fiancé. _

_Je vous dis à très bientôt ! Bises_


	7. Entrevue des Futurs Epoux

_Bonjour, Bonjour, _

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre dans lequel je vous propose une rencontre entre les familles royales d'Asgard et de Svartalfheim. A partir de là, la fiction devrait bouger davantage et les intrigues arriveront assez rapidement ;)_

_Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fiction ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira !_

**_Note: _**Un immense merci à la_** Petite Souris**_ pour son aide, pour sa correction et pour ses suggestions. Quel immense plaisir, comme toujours, de travailler avec elle ! :)

D'ailleurs si vous êtes passionné des livres ou des films Hunger Games, je vous recommande sa nouvelle fiction "**La Primrose dans l'arène**" !

* * *

**6\. Entrevue des Futurs Époux**

_« Il ne faut avoir aucun regret pour le passé, aucun remord pour le présent, et une confiance inébranlable pour l'avenir. »_

**Jean Jaurès**

La jeune femme contempla les hautes murailles qui se dressaient devant elle à perte de vue. Une foule d'Asgardien commençait doucement à se presser autour d'eux, certains les saluant en inclinant le buste avec respect, d'autres se contentant de hocher la tête délicatement, non sans relever par la suite leurs visages pour leur porter un regard des plus suspicieux.

Leur réputation malfaisante était de toute évidence toujours aussi présente au sein du Royaume d'Asgard. Délaissant ces yeux méfiants qui les scrutaient, la Princesse de Svartalfheim, à travers la capuche de sa cape de voyage qu'elle s'était empressée de poser sur le sommet de son crâne, fixait la plaine qui s'étendait au détour d'un virage.

Une vaste étendue sur laquelle le Père de Toute Chose s'était établie dans son palais dont on donnait le nom de Valaskjàlf. Un manoir de toute beauté et d'une taille colossale qui abritait son Souverain et sa famille depuis de nombreuses années déjà, en plein centre de la capitale connue sous le nom de la Cité d'Or d'Asgard, nommé ainsi pour ses abondants monuments et ruelles pavés d'or.

Mais bien que ce paysage lui paraisse particulièrement somptueux, la jeune Elfe ne put s'empêcher de soupirer lourdement, songeant à quel point Svartalfheim lui manquait déjà. Certes, son palais était bien moins riche que celui du Roi Odin et moins accueillant à nouveau depuis que le Roi Orgon était monté sur le trône. Mais il avait toujours été son refuge depuis sa naissance. L'endroit où elle avait vécu et passé d'innombrables moments de paix et de bonheur. Elle y était née. Elle y avait passé des temps paisibles auprès de sa mère, de son père et de tous les siens. Elle aurait préféré rester chez elle plutôt que de venir ici à Asgard, avec son oncle.

Toutefois, bien qu'elle ne fût pas devenue Reine, elle restait Princesse des Elfes Noirs. Elle était encore pour l'heure, l'héritière du Royaume et des fonctions royales lui incombaient. Dont celle d'accepter la décision imposée de la marier à un étranger dans le dessein d'une paix durable. Elle n'avait de toute façon pas son mot à dire face à ce choix. Elle devait seulement se contenter de respecter l'ordre de son Souverain.

Perdue dans ses sombres pensées, elle remarqua avec difficulté sa monture s'arrêter devant les portes dorées du palais. Il fallut que l'une des servantes de sa suite s'approche d'elle, posant doucement une main sur le bas de sa jambe, l'interrogeant du regard. Tournant lentement son visage dans sa direction, Aurora aperçut Syana s'approcher et renvoyer rapidement la servante qui l'avait sortie de sa torpeur pour prendre sa place, sous l'œil critique de Serindë. La Princesse des Elfes Noirs accorda un mince sourire crispé à son aînée et accepta son bras avec plaisir pour descendre à terre.

\- _Merci Syana, _murmura-t-elle lorsque ses pieds eurent touché le sol. _Merci d'être toujours là pour moi. _

\- _Altesse, _répondit sa sœur en inclinant respectueusement la tête devant-elle, tendant son bras pour l'inviter à avancer à la suite du Souverain des Elfes Noirs.

La Princesse de Svartalfheim jeta un regard vers son oncle, réprimant un soupir las. Elle se sentait si ennuyée face à toutes ces convenances, mais elle sût parfaitement que cela ne faisait malheureusement que de commencer.

Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à suivre docilement son Souverain, elle perçut une main saisir discrètement la sienne sous sa cape et la presser avec force. Ce simple geste eut le don de redonner du baume au cœur de la jeune femme ainsi qu'un peu de courage. Courage qui ne fit que s'accentuer lorsqu'elle croisa les prunelles pétillantes et pleines d'encouragements de Syana.

\- _Merci ma très chère sœur, merci ! _Souffla la Princesse d'une voix douce, ignorant les grommellements que poussait Serindë derrière son dos. _Merci de tout cœur._

Détachant à regret les doigts de sa servante, elle calqua ses pas sur ceux de son oncle et marcha dans son ombre. Une ombre qui grandissait de jour en jour et dont elle avait commencé à prendre l'habitude d'y être dissimulée.

Après avoir traversé de nombreux corridors, tous aussi richement décorés que l'extérieur du palais et de la ville, le Roi Orgon et sa nièce furent conduits devant la majestueuse salle du trône. Le Souverain de Svartalfheim n'eut pas un regard pour la beauté du lieu et s'avança dans l'allée qui menait au trône du Père de Toute Chose de sa démarche assurée, ne laissant transparaître aucune crainte, aucune anxiété sur son visage. Il n'émanait de lui qu'une franche arrogance.

Sa nièce, quant à elle, retenait son souffle, presque apeurée devant la petite masse de personnes qui s'assemblait autour du Souverain d'Asgard. Mais elle ne laissa à son tour rien paraître de ses sentiments, gardant une impassibilité totale. Elle marcha le dos droit, d'une allure aussi fière que possible tandis qu'ils arrivaient bien trop vite à son goût devant le trône du Roi Odin.

Le Roi Orgon eut un sourire qu'il voulut ravi avant d'incliner le buste face à lui. Aurora, ainsi que les gardes et les servantes qui les accompagnaient, accomplirent aussitôt le même geste, allant jusqu'à poser un genou à terre. Ils restèrent dans cette position alors que le Roi des Elfes Noirs se relevait pour s'adresser au Souverain d'Asgard.

\- Roi Odin. Je vous remercie sincèrement de nous recevoir aujourd'hui, en ce jour si important pour nos deux Royaumes, déclara Orgon dont la voix laissait paraître un fort accent. Je suis réellement touché de savoir que bientôt, nos deux peuples seront liés par le mariage, ajouta-t-il, tout en dissimulant l'ironie qui émanait.

Odin l'écouta parler, une certaine tranquillité découlant de lui malgré la situation. Puis, lorsque son invité eut terminé, le Souverain d'Asgard agrippa fermement sa lance et se leva, le dominant ainsi de toute sa hauteur avant de descendre les marches qui menaient à son trône d'or.

\- C'est un immense plaisir pour moi, pour nous, de vous recevoir aujourd'hui, Roi Orgon, répondit Odin doucement. Vous me voyez, moi aussi, extrêmement enchanté par ce mariage qui renforcera notre précieuse alliance. Une paix durable pour Svartalfheim et Asgard.

Le visage d'Orgon eut une légère crispation face à ses propos, avant de se forcer à sourire doucement au Souverain. Mais ce dernier ne fut pas dupe et perçut le sentiment de contrariété de son invité à sa déclaration. Et cela suffit au Père de Toute Chose à comprendre que malgré cette union entre leurs deux enfants, il ne serait pas aisé d'établir de bons liens entre leurs Royaumes.

\- Roi Orgon, reprit Odin feignant de n'avoir rien vu de son courroux. Vous n'avez pas eu l'occasion de les rencontrer lors de votre dernière visite. Alors laissez-moi vous présenter mon épouse, la Reine Frigga, dit-il en tendant la main vers cette dernière, l'invitant à venir auprès de lui. Et voici mon fils, le Prince Loki, dont je vous ai beaucoup parlé lors de nos entretiens afin de combler son absence, continua-t-il en désignant l'un des deux hommes qui se dressait à sa droite. Quant à mon fils aîné, le Prince Thor, vous avez déjà eu l'occasion de le rencontrer.

Orgon porta son regard sur la Reine et s'inclina respectueusement. Puis, ses yeux dévièrent sur les deux fils d'Odin, scrutant tour à tour leurs visages nobles et gracieux, qui s'abaissèrent durant quelques secondes pour le saluer, s'attardant particulièrement sur le cadet du Roi d' Asgard.

\- Je suis extrêmement ravi de faire votre connaissance, Reine Frigga, dit ensuite l'Elfe de Svartalfheim en se tournant à nouveau dans sa direction. J'ai tant de fois entendu des compliments sur votre beauté et je ne peux que les approuver. Et je suis aussi honoré car d'ici quelques jours, nos deux familles seront liées par les liens du mariage. Quant à vous, Prince Loki, je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer enfin. Votre père n'a cessé de me tenir des éloges à votre égard et j'en ai fait de même au sujet de ma nièce. J'espère qu'il vous a rapporté mes propos

À peine eut-il prononcé ces derniers mots qu'il dressa son bras, tendant sa main dans la direction d'une silhouette toujours agenouillée au sol et dont le visage était à moitié couvert d'une capuche noire. Cette dernière se releva et vint placer, à contrecœur, sa main dans celle du Roi des Elfes Noirs.

\- Roi Odin, laissez-moi à mon tour vous présentez ma nièce et héritière, la Princesse Aurora, fille du défunt Roi Kurso et de ma défunte sœur, la Reine Alflyse.

La Princesse Aurora eut un geste hésitant et tremblant avant d'ôter lentement la capuche de sa cape de voyage, la laissant tomber en arrière, le long de sa longue chevelure détachée. Puis, elle perdit subitement tout courage et tenta de masquer son trouble en abaissant immédiatement la tête, une fois encore, devant le Père de Toute Chose, la crainte envahissant son visage. Elle n'osa plus, à cet instant, lever les yeux sur les deux hommes que lui avait présentés Odin auparavant et qu'elle avait observé discrètement, appréhendant d'apercevoir la figure de son futur époux, craignant de voir le dégoût le saisir en découvrant à quoi elle ressemblait et ce qui devait être loin des prétendus compliments qu'avait prodigués Orgon.

\- Je vous en prie Princesse Aurora. Relevez-vous ma chère enfant ! Déclara Odin d'une voix extrêmement douce. Oublions pour un temps toutes ces convenances. Et laissez-moi désormais vous admirer et enfin pouvoir mettre un visage sur votre nom.

Une boule de terreur se coinça dans la gorge d'Aurora alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à obéir désespérément aux ordres du Souverain d'Asgard. Et tandis qu'elle se redressait royalement, les paroles de sa sœur lorsqu'elles étaient devant le sépulcre de sa mère, lui traversèrent l'esprit, lui donnant assez de courage pour lever fièrement la tête vers lui, une lueur déterminée brillant dans ses yeux. Le sourire qu'afficha ensuite Odin lui fit aussitôt abaisser sa garde et diminua quelque peu ses craintes.

Ce dernier put ainsi contempler librement le visage noble de l'Elfe, presque semblable à celui de sa défunte mère. Sa peau était d'une blancheur extrême, signe distinctif chez les Elfes Noirs, encadré par de longs cheveux noirs, bouclés, semblable aux plumes des ailes des corbeaux et tressés à certains endroits. La seule chose qui pouvait, malgré ses efforts, gâcher la grâce de son visage, était le côté gauche que masquait un tour d'oreille en or, fait de longues tiges fleuries qui couvraient une grande partie de sa tempe et de sa joue gauche, tentant ainsi de dissimuler une cicatrice rougeâtre qui partait du coin de son œil pour arriver près de son oreille.

\- Vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre mère, Princesse Aurora, clama Odin après l'avoir longuement détaillée. Mon fils, Thor, a eu l'occasion de la rencontrer un jour. Et je pense qu'il approuvera sans doute mes paroles.

L'aîné de ses fils, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, jeta un regard distant sur son père, puis hocha la tête lentement pour approuver ses dires sans grande conviction, avant de s'attarder sur elle. Aurora osa, à cette minute, lever les yeux vers lui, rencontrant bien malgré elle son regard bleu perçant qui la scrutait sans douceur ni discrétion. Un frisson la parcourut tandis qu'il l'examinait sans ménagement. Elle détourna rapidement ses prunelles, gênée, et sans le vouloir, les posa sur l'homme qui se tenait fièrement à ses côtés.

Le Prince Loki d'Asgard. Son fiancé et futur époux. Les prunelles d'Aurora s'agrandirent sous l'effarement qu'elle ressentit soudainement en voyant réellement pour la première fois, son visage froid et sévère. Ses cheveux, aussi noirs que les siens, venaient flotter agréablement jusqu'à ses épaules, mettant en valeur la pâleur de ses joues et ses yeux émeraude qui la fixaient sans aucune délicatesse.

\- Vous avez là une charmante nièce, cela est certain, commenta brusquement Odin, détournant l'attention d'Aurora dans un sursaut d'anxiété. Je me réjouis qu'une aussi belle jeune femme rejoigne notre famille, scellant ainsi notre alliance.

Aurora retint un brusque sanglot, ses doigts se pressant sous sa cape tandis qu'elle rivait précipitamment ses yeux sur le sol, blessée par les propos du Souverain d'Asgard. Elle se sentait comme un objet que l'on utilisait à sa guise. Et cela, une des personnes présentes auprès du roi, sembla le voir et le comprendre immédiatement.

\- Loki, appela doucement le Père de Toute Chose. Approche et salue ta fiancée comme il se doit.

Le Prince cadet échangea un rapide regard méfiant avec son frère, ce qu'intercepta immédiatement Aurora, avant de s'avancer au-devant d'elle. Ses yeux froids se posèrent sur elle, pressant le cœur de la jeune femme avec angoisse. Puis, il s'inclina respectueusement, posant une main sur sa poitrine.

\- Bienvenue à Asgard, Princesse Aurora, murmura-t-il d'une voix parfaitement neutre. Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance... Enfin…

Froideur. Car ces mots, bien qu'au premier abord bienveillants, étaient prononcés de façon glaciale. Aurora, incapable d'émettre le moindre mot, tant sa gorge était nouée, se contenta de hocher la tête pour le remercier de ses paroles, le visage impassible, ce qui eut le don d'entraîner l'irritation de son oncle.

\- Bien. Je vous propose de régler les derniers détails demain, déclara Odin doucement, ne se souciant nullement des tensions qui semblaient s'être installées. Je vais vous faire conduire dans un premier temps à vos appartements. Vous pourrez vous y reposer. Vous en aurez grandement besoin après un si long voyage. Et d'ici quelques jours, une fois que tout sera prêt, nous pourrons fêter en grand pompe ce mariage qui liera nos deux Royaumes.

\- Je vous remercie pour toutes vos prévenances, Roi Odin.

Orgon s'inclina à nouveau, évasivement, avant de virevolter sur lui-même, quittant à grands pas la salle du trône, aussitôt imité par sa suite et quelques-uns de ses gardes. Seule Aurora resta un instant immobile, face aux Asgardiens, les poings serrés sous sa cape, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Elle sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux et se mordit avec force la lèvre inférieure pour tenter de les retenir.

\- Princesse Aurora ? Princesse ! Veuillez me suivre, souffla une voix sèche derrière son dos.

La voix de Serindë la ramena durement à la réalité. Elle redressa hâtivement son visage vers elle, sans véritablement la voir. Puis, elle se tourna vers Odin et les membres de sa famille, remarquant aussitôt leur regard posé sur elle avec curiosité. Elle inclina alors le buste rapidement devant eux avant de trouver le courage de regarder une nouvelle fois le Prince Loki, dont la surprise s'était inscrite au travers des traits de sa figure. Elle s'en alla ensuite précipitamment, Syana la suivant de très près.

* * *

_J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous a satisfait ! ;) J'attends vos retours avec impatience !_

_Le prochain chapitre sera posté dans un mois. Il sera centré davantage sur l'arrivée d'Aurora en compagnie de Serindë qui sera là pour tout contrôler. Mais également un peu sur Syana. _

_Si vous souhaitez voir des montages illustrant cette fiction et suivre son actualité, je vous invite à me rejoindre sur ma page facebook: "**La Plume de Syana Argentia** " (Le lien est sur mon profil tout fraîchement remis à jour ;) )_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne après-midi !_

_A bientôt !_


	8. Les Obligations d'une Princesse d'Asgard

_Bonsoir, _

_C'est avec beaucoup de retard que je poste ce chapitre. Je suis sincèrement désolé mais la rentrée me demande bien du temps !_

_En tout cas un très gros merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fiction. _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Cela devrait être plus mouvementé dans ceux à venir ;)_

**_Note:_**_ Un très grand merci à **La Petite Souris, **pour sa correction, pour ses avis et ses suggestions ! :) Je vous invite à visiter son profil pour découvrir toutes ses merveilleuses fictions !_

* * *

**7\. Les Obligations d'une Princesse d'Asgard**

_« Noblesse oblige. Eh bien c'est toute la définition de la noblesse : Elle oblige et ne fait pas autre chose. »_

**Valery Larbaud**

La Princesse Aurora ne perdit pas une seconde tandis qu'elle découvrait les appartements qui allaient devenir les siens. Elle congédia les servantes que la Reine Frigga avait mises à sa disposition, déclarant qu'elle n'aurait nullement besoin de leurs services pour les heures à venir. Une fois qu'elles furent sorties, l'Elfe sentit les mains de sa sœur se poser autour de sa taille et l'obliger à s'asseoir sur le siège devant la petite coiffeuse de la chambre, avant d'ôter sa cape, de saisir une brosse et d'entreprendre de coiffer soigneusement ses cheveux, défaisant quelques-unes de ses tresses noires au passage.

Sa cadette observa distraitement ses gestes, restant obstinément silencieuse, se sentant incapable de prononcer un mot, trop bouleversée par ce qui venait de se passer. Elle était, à cet instant, trop confuse pour réfléchir. La rencontre avec son futur époux n'avaient fait qu'accroître ses peurs, particulièrement en découvrant la froideur dont il avait fait preuve à son encontre.

\- _Comment a-t-il pu me faire cela ? _Bredouilla Aurora subitement alors qu'elle contemplait son reflet dans le miroir. _Pourquoi mon oncle tient-il tant à me marier avec ce Prince, lui qui hait tant_ _les Asgardiens. Et puis… Je le trouve tellement froid. Il paraît si… Sévère… Sincèrement, Syana, que suis-je pour eux ? Ils doivent me voir comme Orgon, comme un simple objet que l'on utilise à sa guise… _

Sa servante interrompit ses gestes réguliers le long de sa chevelure, presque semblable à la sienne et vint s'agenouiller devant-elle, une certaine colère et un certain dégoût se lisant dans ses prunelles d'un bleu grisé.

\- _Aurora… Orgon n'est plus simplement ton oncle, _souffla-t-elle doucement. _Il est désormais ton Roi et il te le prouve aujourd'hui. Il a tous les droits sur ta vie. Mais quant au Prince Loki, il n'est pas si mal de sa personne. J'entends par là, _reprit Syana en sentant l'effarement saisir sa cadette, _que malgré sa grande froideur, il paraît tout de même assez gracieux, et semble ne pas manquer de courage. Et malgré les rumeurs que nous avions entendues sur son âge plus avancé que le tien, il n'est pas totalement dépourvu de beauté… Cela aurait pu… Être pire. Oui, bien pire. Quand je songe au comportement de ton oncle depuis qu'il est devenu Roi… Je pensais qu'il t'aurait réservé un bien plus infect sort que celui-là… Du moins, j'espère encore que cela n'est pas le pire. Nous devons attendre un peu Aurora. Nous ne pouvons__-__nous faire une opinion sur une simple entrevue de quelques minutes._

Aurora secoua la tête, exaspérée et la repoussa avec douceur mais non sans fermeté, afin de se lever. Elle marcha d'un pas trébuchant vers le lit couvert d'un drap vert et s'allongea dessus avant de se recroqueviller sur elle-même, laissant libre cours à son désespoir et sa douleur.

\- _Aurora !_

Syana se précipita près de sa jeune sœur et s'assit à ses côtés, passant immédiatement ses bras autour de sa taille, la serrant avec force contre elle. Les doigts de sa cadette convulsèrent autour de ses bras tandis qu'elle collait son visage contre son ventre pour cacher ses joues trempées de larmes.

\- _Je ne peux accepter de vivre ainsi ! Je ne peux pas… _Sanglota Aurora faiblement. _Je ne souhaite pas être simplement un objet que l'on utilise Syana. Je suis plus que cela ! Je ne peux l'accepter…_

\- _Je t'en prie petite sœur ! Calme tes pleurs. Je sais ce que tu endures, _murmura Syana doucement, peinée par le terrible chagrin de sa Princesse. _Mais tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre ! Montre-toi forte, petite sœur. Montre à ton oncle que même s'il possède ce pouvoir sur ta vie, tu ne le laisseras pas t'utiliser à sa guise comme il le semble le penser ! Montre-lui la Souveraine que tu es, à lui et à aux Asgardiens. Montre à ton peuple que tu es forte et que tu mérites ta place de Reine ! Montre-leur que tu n'es pas l'enfant qu'ils supposent tous que tu es !_

La servante la berça avec douceur. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne sente les tremblements de son corps diminuer progressivement. Aurora releva alors son visage et répondit :

\- _Tu as raison, Syana. Je dois me montrer forte ! _

\- _Oui. Oui, ma très chère petite sœur. Et sache que je serai toujours à tes côtés. Toujours ! Maintenant repose-toi. Tu en as besoin. _

Aurora voulut approuver ses paroles, la chaleur de son étreinte l'apaisant à tel point qu'elle n'aurait pu trouver plus facilement le sommeil. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre, souhaitant lui demander de rester près d'elle, des coups furent vivement frappés à la porte de sa chambre.

Syana, surprise, se redressa. Après un vague regard vers l'entrée, elle fixa sa cadette avant d'embrasser tendrement son front et d'aller ouvrir à contrecœur la porte de ses appartements. La figure peu amicale de la surintendante apparut, entourée de ceux timides de quelques servantes qu'Aurora avait renvoyées quelques minutes auparavant.

\- Dites à la Princesse Aurora que je souhaite la voir, clama Serindë d'une voix ferme.

\- Ma Dame ! C'est impossible ! La Princesse Aurora est épuisée par le voyage, défendit promptement Syana avec véhémence, ce qui froissa la patriarche. Qu'importe de quoi il s'agit, cela ne peut-il attendre quelques heures, le temps que ma maîtresse se soit remise de la grande fatigue qui la saisit ?

\- Si je le pouvais, je ne serais pas ici devant vous, répliqua sèchement la surintendante en entrant sans attendre qu'elle ne proteste à nouveau. Les ordres viennent du Roi Odin. Personne ne peut les contredire.

Les servantes envoyées par la Reine Frigga offrirent un maigre regard de désolation à Syana. Cette dernière les vit entrer à la suite de Serindë, sans pouvoir les en empêcher, son rang ne pouvant lui permettre de discuter les ordres de cette femme aux allures si hautaines. Elle sut toutefois retrouver rapidement son sang-froid pour se précipiter à leur suite, rejoignant ainsi au plus vite sa sœur.

Cette dernière se redressa sur son lit, quittant la position recroquevillée dans laquelle elle se trouvait, ses yeux effarés se posant sur Serindë.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda Aurora d'une voix tremblante. Je n'ai nullement demandé votre présence dans mes appartements.

Serindë contempla le visage pâle de la jeune Princesse d'un œil sévère, ses sourcils se fronçant légèrement. Aurora s'attendit à une quelconque réprimande de sa part pour avoir renvoyé si rapidement ses servantes, mais rien ne sembla vouloir sortir de sa bouche. La surintendante émit un discret soupir en voyant son visage si blafard, qui n'échappa pas aux deux Elfes. Puis, elle s'approcha du lit et se racla très légèrement la gorge avant de murmurer doucement :

\- Princesse Aurora. Croyez-moi, je suis sincèrement navrée de devoir me présenter à vous à cette heure. Je sais quelles peuvent être les lassitudes qui vous gagnent après ce long voyage, mais je dois exécuter les ordres de mes Souverains. Je… Je voudrais qu'il en soit autrement, mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

La nièce d'Orgon posa délicatement les pieds au sol avant de se dresser, surprise par la douceur qui avait émané de la vieille femme. Le regret, qui la saisissait, remplaçant la grande sévérité et la froideur qu'elle n'avait cessé de montrer depuis qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées, semblait des plus sincères.

\- Et quels sont ces ordres ? Demanda faiblement Aurora en la fixant.

\- Je vais, dans un premier temps, vous faire visiter vos appartements et vous tenir informée des rôles que vous serez susceptible d'avoir une fois que vous serez mariée. Je n'ai point évoqué le sujet avec vous lors de notre premier entretien. Et même si je sais que cela pourrait attendre, autant que cette tâche soit accomplie maintenant. Ainsi, vous patienterez quelques minutes, le temps qu'un groupe de guérisseurs du Roi n'arrive dans vos appartements.

\- Des guérisseurs ? Mais… Pourquoi ? Bredouilla Aurora complètement décontenancée.

\- Cette visite de la part de ces soigneurs est obligatoire pour toute jeune femme de sang noble s'apprêtant à se marier… Je… Ils viennent vous examiner afin de valider votre pureté et votre fécondité, murmura Serindë d'une voix véritablement peinée.

Aurora, stupéfaite par la nouvelle, entrouvrit à moitié la bouche. Elle retint un hoquet d'horreur tandis que la surintendante s'avançait davantage près d'elle.

\- Je vais vous faire découvrir quelques-unes des pièces de vos appartements, commenta Serindë, souhaitant détourner la conversation au sujet des guérisseurs. Sachez que ces lieux sont les vôtres à présent. Le Roi Odin a demandé à des hommes de grande confiance de les concevoir spécialement pour vous et votre époux. C'est ici que vous passerez la plupart de votre temps.

Serindë continua sur sa lancée, sans prêter attention à la pâleur de la Princesse. Celle-ci n'écoutait que distraitement ce qu'elle lui contait, trop horrifié encore par l'idée de ce qui l'attendait par la suite.

\- Votre futur époux, le Prince Loki, possède ses propres appartements. Mais une fois marié, comme tout bon époux, il passera certainement la plupart de ses nuits ici, dans la même chambre que la vôtre. Cela se passera selon ses souhaits. Vous n'aurez pas votre mot à dire. Sachez que c'est aussi dans cette chambre que vous viendrez à mettre au monde vos enfants. Je serai présente à cet instant-là ainsi que des guérisseurs royaux afin que personne ne puisse contester la légitimité des nouveau-nés.

\- Alors c'est ainsi que tout doit se passer, murmura Aurora, parvenant à reprendre son sang-froid. Je serai constamment surveillée…

\- En effet, telles sont les règles, répondit Serindë sans montrer ses sentiments. C'est également dans cette pièce-là qu'aura lieu la cérémonie du lever à laquelle je participerai tous les matins. Du moins jusqu'à ce que les ordres soient autres. Je surveillerai votre alimentation afin que tout ce qui vous sera apporté soit parfaitement sain et veillerez par la suite à la préparation de votre bain et de votre toilette pour la journée. Et tout cela, comme pour la cérémonie du coucher au cours de laquelle je veillerais à ce que vous soyez absolument apprêtée pour recevoir votre époux. Il vous faudra être prête à l'accueillir, chaque soir de la semaine, même si ce dernier vous prétend qu'il ne viendra pas. Un Prince agit selon ses humeurs et croyez-moi, elles peuvent être changeantes. Maintenant, suivez-moi.

Aurora ne broncha pas tout de suite, inspirant fortement pour retrouver une certaine paix intérieure. Puis, une fois le calme l'ayant de nouveau gagné, elle suivit silencieusement la surintendante, ses mains se pressant avec violence derrière son dos.

\- Voici votre petit salon privé, annonça Serindë en indiquant la pièce qui se trouvait sur sa gauche. C'est ici que vous pourrez vous installer, pour recevoir des convives, des conseillers du Roi Odin ou des ambassadeurs de la Cour des autres Royaumes. Vous pourrez y tenir toutes les audiences que vous souhaitez à moins que, bien entendu, elles ne soient désapprouvées par le Roi ou par votre époux.

\- Quelles audiences pourrai-je bien accueillir ? Demanda Aurora calmement, réellement surprise par cette information.

\- Vous serez bientôt Princesse d'Asgard, ne l'oubliez pas ! Répliqua la vieille femme en retrouvant son extrême froideur. Beaucoup de monde viendra vous présenter leur respect à votre encontre et voudra parler avec vous.

Aurora laissa échapper un soupir contraint, mais se tut.

\- Des gens de la cour pourraient vous demander audience, reprit la surintendante, voyant qu'il fallait lui réexpliquer la tâche qui l'attendait. Il est de vos devoirs de Princesse d'Asgard de les recevoir et d'user d'un peu de l'influence de votre rang pour les aider au mieux. Certes, les affaires que l'on vous portera seront des plus mineures toutefois, elles vous permettront de vous créer une bonne image auprès de ce peuple qui deviendra le vôtre. Et si jamais les questions venaient à être plus importantes, vous pourrez en faire part à votre époux ou au Père de Toute Chose. Vous n'êtes qu'une messagère de certains problèmes que l'on viendrait à vous annoncer. Alors tâchez de ne pas prendre de décision inconsidérée. Vos Souverains verraient mal la chose ! Avez-vous tout compris ?

\- Je le pense, souffla Aurora, ignorant la violence du vertige qui la prenait.

\- Bien. De ce côté-ci, se trouve votre cabinet de toilette. Vos servantes veilleront à ce qu'il soit accessible à tout instant en cas de visite imprévue. Et enfin voici votre antichambre. Une pièce dans laquelle vous pourrez prendre vos repas seule ou bien en compagnie de votre époux, selon ses souhaits. Et cela, bien sûr, seulement si aucun convive n'est présent à Asgard ou que le Roi Odin ne souhaite pas votre présence lors de son repas.

\- Est-ce tout à présent ? Questionna Aurora de plus en plus lasse, portant une main sur son front fiévreux.

\- Dame Serindë ? Les guérisseurs du Roi son là.

\- Bien. Merci Arwen, répondit la surintendante avant de se tourner vers Aurora. Je crois que vous avez votre réponse, Princesse.

Syana accorda un regard noir à la surintendante alors qu'elle s'approchait de sa sœur lentement, venant saisir discrètement sa main.

\- _Je vais rester à tes côtés petite sœur, d'accord ? _Murmura délicatement son aînée.

\- Cessez vos babillages ! Déclara sèchement la vieille femme d'un œil noir. Je vous l'ai déjà dit ! Acclimatez-vous à votre nouvelle demeure !

L'Elfe Noire ne prêta pas attention à ces paroles, se contentant de voir le hochement imperceptible que lui accorda sa cadette. Cette dernière inspira avec force avant de rejoindre sa chambre, prêt à recevoir les guérisseurs et de laisser, à contrecœur, percer son intimité.

**Oo**

Syana arpenta les allées des jardins, sans réel but. Elle avait quitté sa sœur quelques heures plus tôt, après s'être assurée qu'elle s'était bel et bien endormie. La visite des guérisseurs du Roi avait été pour sa cadette, un véritable supplice et une humiliation qu'elle ne parviendrait à oublier de sitôt. La servante avait essayé de la soutenir pour le mieux, sans vraiment y parvenir.

À présent, ne trouvant pas le sommeil, la jeune femme avait choisi de quitter la chambre qu'on lui avait désignée, près des appartements de la Princesse, espérant que marcher à travers la brise quelque peu rafraîchie du soir l'aiderait à se fatiguer suffisamment pour parvenir à s'endormir.

Les jardins illuminés par les torches et par les reflets dorés du palais étaient accueillants, bien plus que les jardins obscurs de Svartalfheim. Après quelques minutes à continuer d'errer dans les allées, la jeune Elfe alla s'adosser contre un arbre. Sa tête dodelina légèrement avant de tomber en arrière, frôlant le tronc rugueux. Ses yeux se fermèrent aussitôt alors qu'elle prenait une forte inspiration, essayant de calmer son esprit.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les paupières, croyant avoir discerné un bruit, la surprise la saisit en voyant un épais brouillard prendre brusquement possession des vergers. Un étonnement qui s'accrût en repérant de ses yeux perçants, une petite silhouette percer la brume et venir dans sa direction en courant.

Un rire éclata brutalement, tandis que l'ombre parut plus distinctement, dévoilant un garçon à peine âgé de trois ans. Ce dernier, les cheveux blonds comme les blés qui virevoltaient au vent, s'arrêta soudainement en la voyant. Ses prunelles bleutées se posèrent sur elle avant qu'une lueur malicieuse n'y paraisse, rapidement accompagnée d'un doux sourire.

\- Qui es-tu ? Demanda Syana doucement.

Le garçonnet ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire. Syana, intriguée, s'approcha d'un pas, ne comprenant pas le sentiment de tendresse et d'amour qui l'envahissait, la poussant à vouloir saisir l'enfant dans ses bras pour embrasser ses joues. Mais celui-ci recula brusquement, non sans perdre son sourire, et repartit en courant, riant aux éclats.

L'Elfe Noire sentit un vertige la saisir alors qu'elle voyait la silhouette du garçon disparaître durement à travers la brume. Elle leva précipitamment sa main pour la poser sur son front, ses yeux se fermant brusquement tant la douleur qui envahissait son crâne la fit souffrir durant une seconde.

L'instant d'après, la vague de douleur avait disparu et Syana se redressa, souhaitant rechercher l'enfant qui venait de partir. Mais étrangement le brouillard qu'elle avait aperçu n'était plus là et les éclats de rire avaient cessé.

* * *

_Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? _

_A votre avis, que s'est-il passé avec Syana ? _

_Le prochain chapitre sera posté dans un mois. On y retrouvera une nouvelle rencontre chaleureuse, ou non, entre Aurora et Loki ;)_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée ! _

_Bisous_


	9. Cérémonie de Fiançailles

_Bonjour à tous, _

_Sachez que je suis sincèrement navrée de ce retard... Malheureusement, les études ne m'ont pas laissé de temps. Ce chapitre que je vous poste aujourd'hui a été corrigé depuis un moment par chère Petite Souris, mais je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de le reprendre avant aujourd'hui. _

_Je ne peux vous dire quand je reprendrais sérieusement cette fiction, afin de poster des chapitres régulièrement, mais sachez que je ne l'abandonne pas ! Je compte bien reprendre l'écriture une fois mes examens terminés ;)_

_J'espère tout de même que ce petit chapitre vous plaira et qu'il vous fera patienter un peu, car il faudra un peu de patience, je l'avoue..._

_Un grand merci à tous les lecteurs de cette fiction, à ceux qui prennent le temps de m'envoyer des messages ou de mettre cette histoire dans leur favoris ! _

**Note : **Un très grand merci à la Petite Souris pour son aide, pour ses corrections, ses suggestions et ses avis si précieux ! :)

Et je souhaite également remercier Mawenn35 pour ses messages qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir. Merci à toi de m'encourager ainsi :)

**8\. Cérémonie de Fiançailles**

_« Qui pourrait encore douter que le mariage prélude à un conflit armé, en voyant l'accoutrement guerrier des Rois et des Princes, acteurs ou témoins d'une cérémonie d'épousailles ? »_

**Philippe Bouvard**

Les rayons du soleil filtraient à peine au travers des rideaux verdâtres, frôlant la peau de son visage. Dans un mouvement sur son côté gauche, elle tenta de leur échapper, souhaitant seulement se rendormir et replonger dans son sommeil réparateur et étrangement apaisant qui l'éloignait de ses tourments. Pourtant, une autre chose vint l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle désirait.

Une main se posa délicatement sur son épaule et une voix douce s'éleva, l'invitant, malgré à elle, à se réveiller.

\- _Aurora… Il est temps de se lever. _

La Princesse de Svartalfheim entrouvrit les yeux, papillonnant doucement pour habituer ses yeux à l'obscurité. Le visage de Syana se dessina devant-elle, légèrement flou avant que des bruissements atteignent ses oreilles. La lumière émergea dans la pièce brusquement, aveuglant un instant la jeune femme qui détourna la figure promptement.

Aurora referma les yeux, grimaçant et les rouvrit ensuite lentement, contemplant l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait, Syana étant toujours présente à ses côtés, bien que silencieuse. Elle n'avait guère eu envie de l'examiner la veille, la fatigue étant bien trop présente pour qu'elle s'y attarde.

La pièce était vaste et richement décorée. De nombreuses tapisseries, finement tissées, ornaient les murs, autour du lit baldaquin placé au centre de la salle. La jeune Elfe Noire passa ses doigts sur les fines gravures des emblèmes d'Asgard placées aux quatre coins du lit avant que son regard ne s'attarde sur les rideaux soyeux qui l'enveloppaient dans son nid douillet.

\- _Relève-toi Aurora, _murmura Syana, interrompant brutalement les pensées de sa cadette.

\- Nous en avons déjà discuté ! Il vous faut parler dans la langue commune si vous voulez vous acclimater ! Prononça sèchement Serindë.

Syana redressa la tête vivement, furieuse de se faire réprimander aussi froidement. Aurora posa immédiatement une main sur son bras, la rassurant d'un regard. Son aînée se força à ne pas répliquer et vint déposer un coussin derrière son dos, permettant ainsi à sa cadette de s'asseoir confortablement sur le lit, avant de repousser les draps sombres, les pliant au niveau de ses genoux.

Serindë la repoussa ensuite sèchement afin de venir poser un plateau devant la Princesse. Cette dernière regarda la boisson fumante qu'on lui proposait ainsi que quelques toasts et fruits fraîchement cueillis dans les vergers d'Asgard. Sa gorge se noua violemment et toute trace d'appétit la quitta en sachant ce qui l'attendait une fois qu'elle serait prête.

\- Arwen, préparez le bain de la Princesse et veillez à ce qu'il ne lui manque rien, ordonna la surintendante d'une voix froide. Linaewen. Veillez à ce que la tenue que portera la Princesse pour la cérémonie, soit prête ainsi que ses parures.

Les servantes hochèrent la tête craintivement devant l'autorité qui émanait d'elle et partirent en direction de la salle de bains et du cabinet de toilette. Idril, quant à elle, resta au côté du lit, à l'opposé de Syana.

\- Quant à vous Princesse Aurora, je vous conseille fortement de manger. Vous aurez de besoin de beaucoup de forces pour affronter la journée qui vous attend.

\- Merci pour vos si chaleureux conseils, Dame Serindë. Je suis sincèrement touchée de votre sollicitude, mais chez nous autres, Elfes Noirs, nous mangeons peu. Je me passerai donc volontiers de ce repas.

Aurora lança un regard sévère à Serindë alors que celle-ci s'apprêtait à répliquer. La surintendante, alors frappée par la supériorité qui émana d'elle soudainement ne put que se taire, se contenant de regarder l'Elfe Noir prendre les rênes, ordonnant à Idril de remonter le plateau. Puis, elle se leva et réajusta la fine robe blanche qu'elle avait portée pour la nuit.

Sans un mot, ni un regard pour celles qui l'entouraient, l'héritière de Svartalfheim rejoignit la salle de bains. Linaewen s'empressa alors de la dévêtir, ne lui laissant qu'un simple sous-vêtement blanc, avant de l'aider à entrer dans la grande cuve. L'eau bouillante apaisa les membres tendus d'Aurora. Progressivement, elle parvint à se détendre, sa tête reposant sur le rebord du bassin, tandis que Syana entreprenait de laver ses cheveux, versant quelques crèmes sur sa longue chevelure, immédiatement suivi par plusieurs jarres d'eau chaude.

Une fois ces rites traditionnels accomplis, elle sortit, s'enveloppa dans les draps de bain et rejoignit le cabinet de toilette. Et si Aurora était habituée à se vêtir et se préparer seule, le regard froid et silencieux de Serindë lui dissuada de congédier ses camérières.

Elle laissa alors Arwen brosser soigneusement ses cheveux tandis que Syana ouvrait les coffrets d'or, sertis de diamants, qui renfermaient divers produits de beauté qu'elle avait spécialement emmenée de Svartalfheim. Aurora échangea un regard discret avec sa sœur, avant qu'elle n'applique certaines poudres sur son visage, lui amenant quelques grâces. Une fois son visage rendu quelque peu admirable, ses cheveux peignés et ramenés sur sa nuque en une tresse, elle quitta sa coiffeuse et laissa Idril l'aider à s'habiller d'une robe de soie argentée dont les ourlets étaient tissés d'or.

\- Syana. Prends mon tour d'oreille dans le coffret d'argent, murmura Aurora une fois vêtue, ignorant le regard scrutateur de Serindë.

Son aînée s'empressa d'obéir et revint immédiatement avec le bijou demandé. Aurora le prit délicatement entre ses mains avant de le placer tout contre sa joue, coinçant l'une des tiges derrière son oreille. Une fois cela accompli, elle jeta un vague regard dans le miroir et jugea son apparence convenable.

\- Quoi que vous en pensiez, Princesse Aurora, déclara la surintendante brusquement. Sachez que vous êtes vraiment magnifique ainsi apprêtée.

Aurora cessa d'interroger son miroir pour la fixer, surprise par son compliment qui paraissait être des plus sincères. Mais il ne suffit pas à calmer ses craintes. Sans attendre d'autres conseils de sa part, elle sortit de ses appartements, prête à rejoindre la salle du trône, là où la cérémonie des fiançailles se déroulerait.

**Oo**

Le Prince Loki baissa les yeux vers le sol, pensif. Des murmures s'élevaient autour de lui, sans qu'il ne daigne y prendre garde. Son aîné, le Prince Thor, debout non loin de lui, vêtu de sa lourde armure de guerrier faite d'argent et de sa cape pourprée, avait essayé de lui adresser quelques mots. Toutefois, son cadet l'avait repoussé d'un regard froid, les sourcils se fronçant de mécontentement. Ce simple geste avait suffi à son frère et aux Souverains d'Asgard pour comprendre que le Demi-Dieu n'était pas prêt à leur libérer ses sentiments sur ce qui se déroulait depuis l'arrivée des Elfes Noirs.

Le Dieu de la Malice sortit de ses pensées et ne releva son visage qu'en percevant distinctement les talons de ses escarpins frapper doucement contre les dalles marbrées. Ses yeux émeraude se fixèrent immédiatement sur la jeune Elfe qui s'avançait lentement dans l'allée. Ses joues étaient encore bien plus pâles que la veille, lors de son arrivée. Ses yeux, légèrement maquillés, étaient abaissés sur ses chaussures, de peur de croiser le regard de la famille royale qui suivait sa progression avec attention. Ses cheveux noirs avaient été coiffés en une longue tresse qui tombait dans son dos, ornée avec légèreté par quelques fleurs blanches.

Le Roi Orgon lui tenait fermement la main et l'amena devant le trône, là où un petit secrétaire avait été placé afin d'y signer certains documents. Aurora se détacha rapidement de l'étreinte pressante de son oncle et se plaça en face de Loki.

Ce dernier la vit prendre son courage à deux mains et lever ses prunelles vers lui, admirant ainsi sa somptueuse tenue : Loki était vêtu d'un haut vert et noir qui descendait jusqu'à ses jambes couvertes d'un pantalon de cuir noir et de bottes assorties. Le tout était dissimulé sous un long manteau de la même couleur, bordé d'or. Et si ses cheveux noirs, soigneusement coiffés, n'étaient pas cintrés d'une couronne d'or, il possédait tout de même toute l'allure d'un fier Prince d'Asgard.

Le Demi-Dieu la laissa l'observer durant quelques secondes avant de sentir un étrange sentiment l'envahir en la voyant là, devant-lui, ses yeux luisants de larmes, où la peur y trônait, osant le contempler avec timidité. Mais malgré les craintes évidentes qui semblaient la submerger, il se contenta de soupirer avec lassitude et de saisir sans douceur la main de celle qui allait devenir ouvertement sa fiancée dans quelques minutes. Sans un mot, il l'emmena sous une large toile pourprée, dressée devant le trône d'or, sous laquelle tout allait se dérouler.

Le prêtre, spécialement venu pour célébrer cette union, entonna un discours d'une voix monotone avant de certifier devant tous les dires des guérisseurs quant à la pureté de la promise. Aurora, la gorge nouée, balaya le sol brièvement, encore gênée par l'intrusion des guérisseurs dans ses appartements la veille. Puis, une fois l'échange de promesses faite, elle ne perçut que distraitement les doigts de Loki frôler les siens plaçant un anneau d'argent, simple, dépourvu d'ornement, autour de son annulaire droit, signifiant par ce geste, leur commun accord pour s'unir.

Aurora contempla la bague d'un œil morne, ne remarquant pas que son futur époux se tenait à présent devant l'écritoire, signant l'un des documents qui les promettaient l'un à l'autre de façon officieuse, lors du mariage qui se déroulerait dans quelques jours. Le Souverain de Svartalfheim dut, d'un raclement de gorge, sortir sa nièce de son étrange léthargie. Elle eut alors un bref hochement de tête en direction du prêtre et de Loki, s'excusant pour son absence, avant de s'avancer à son tour. Ses doigts tremblants saisirent la plume qu'on lui tendait. Elle se pencha ensuite sur le papier blanc et y posa sa signature.

\- À présent, ce sont aux témoins et protecteurs des futurs époux de s'avancer, annonça le Prêtre. Qu'ils prennent place devant l'écritoire et qu'ils prêtent serment d'être toujours présent pour l'époux et l'épouse tout au long de leur union.

Aurora ne fut pas surprise de voir son oncle s'avancer le premier. Hormis lui, personne n'aurait pu tenir ce rôle, la seule personne proche d'elle et dont elle avait entièrement confiance, n'étant pas d'un rang assez noble aux yeux des autres. Puis, elle vit le Prince Thor se pencher à son tour, remplaçant Orgon au-dessus du document, lui apprenant qu'il était, lui aussi désormais le protecteur de leur future union, celui désigné par le Prince Loki.

\- Désormais, le Prince Loki et la Princesse Aurora sont fiancés, déclara l'aumônier lorsque tout fut fini. Et comme aucun empêchement n'a été déclaré, la cérémonie du mariage pourra convenablement se dérouler d'ici quelques jours.

Le Roi Orgon afficha un sourire satisfait et serra brièvement la main du Père de Toute Chose, échangeant quelques vagues paroles d'un ton radieux qui sonnèrent faux aux oreilles d'Aurora. Mais cette dernière ne voulut pas y prêter attention, préférant se tourner vers son fiancé. Dans une vaine tentative, l'Elfe voulut s'adresser à lui, souhaitant détendre les tensions palpables entre eux. Mais Loki ne lui en laissa pas le temps, l'interrompant en s'inclinant brutalement devant-elle, la surprenant grandement.

\- La cérémonie terminée, je m'en retourne à quelques affaires qui m'attendent. Je vous verrais ce soir au dîner, déclara-t-il rapidement d'une voix sèche.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, le Dieu de la Malice partit, la laissant tremblante sur place, la bouche entrouverte de stupéfaction.

\- Majesté ? Ne soyez pas offensée par le comportement de votre fiancé, commenta discrètement la voix de Serindë dans son dos. Il reste toujours de nombreuses choses à régler dans les Royaumes.

\- Je ne suis nullement offensée, bredouilla Aurora d'une voix qu'elle voulut posée. Bien au contraire…

\- Maintenant, si vous me permettez, je vous conseillerai de rejoindre vos dames de compagnie, commenta la surintendante doucement, elles peuvent vous divertir jusqu'au dîner de ce soir.

\- Je n'y tiens pas ! Répliqua froidement Aurora tandis qu'elle fixait la porte par laquelle son fiancé était parti promptement, laissant sa famille s'occuper des derniers détails de la cérémonie. Je ne souhaite pas leur présence !

\- Mais Princesse Aurora...

\- Non ! Reprit fermement l'Elfe Noire en se tournant vers elle, consciente désormais qu'elle était regardée avec attention par les Souverains d'Asgard et les autres personnes présentes. Je préfère être seule pour le moment et retourner à mes appartements. Mais soyez sans crainte, Syana restera avec moi. Je ne serai donc pas totalement seule. Et je ne compte pas, de toute manière, sortir de ma chambre. Ainsi, soyez sans crainte, vous n'aurez pas à appréhender un comportement outrageux de ma part !

Aurora se détourna d'elle, s'inclina devant son oncle, en évitant de croiser son regard froid, puis auprès du Roi Odin et de son épouse avant de partir aussi rapidement que l'avait fait son époux auparavant.

Lorsqu'elle passa les portes de la salle du trône, elle vint s'adosser un instant contre l'un des murs, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

\- _Aurora… _

La Princesse ne fut pas étonnée, en rouvrant les yeux, d'apercevoir Syana qui l'attendait certainement patiemment depuis plusieurs heures, sa présence n'étant pas souhaitée depuis qu'elle avait terminé de la préparer pour la cérémonie.

\- _Retournons dans nos appartements, Syana… Je ne souhaite rien d'autre. _

\- _Tout ce que tu voudras, Aurora, _répondit son aînée d'une voix extrêmement douce.

La servante attendit que sa jeune sœur se redresse et ne s'éloigne avant de la suivre lentement, tenant quelque peu ses distances, sachant parfaitement qu'Aurora en avait besoin à cet instant. Et alors qu'elles longeaient le long couloir qui menait à l'aile Sud du palais, vers les appartements de la Princesse, trois hommes et une femme les croisèrent, les regardant avec curiosité.

Syana, quoi que gênée, ne put s'empêcher de les observer à son tour, son regard grisé s'attardant sur la silhouette de l'un des hommes, dont les cheveux blonds virevoltaient au vent et dont les prunelles d'un bleu profond la scrutèrent avec une attention peu conventionnelle.

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis pour ce chapitre ! J'espère vraiment poster le suivant le plus rapidement possible. Je vous tiendrais au courant sur mon profil ou sur ma page facebook dès que j'en saurais davantage._

_Bon dimanche à tous !_


	10. Réception de Bienvenue

_Bonjour à tous, _

_Non, comme vous pouvez le voir je n'ai pas abandonné cette fiction, loin de là. Je vous présente mes excuses pour cette énorme absence. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à retravailler sur cette fiction. Mais je pense que cette fois c'est la bonne ;)_

_Je ne préfère pas vous promettre, mais je pense pouvoir être à nouveau régulière dans mes publications. J'envisage, vu que j'ai de nombreux chapitres d'avance, bien organisés, de publier toutes les deux semaines._

_Merci aux personnes m'ayant laissé des messages ainsi qu'à tous les lecteurs. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. Pour vous resituer un peu, la Princesse Aurora, héritière de Svartalfheim vient d'arriver à Asgard où elle s'est fiancée à contrecœur, au Prince Loki._

**Note **: _Je publie ce chapitre sans avoir recouru à une bêta. Excusez-moi par avance si des fautes m'avaient échappé. N'hésitez pas à me dire si cela est vraiment catastrophique._

* * *

**9\. Réception de Bienvenue**

_« Nous avons beaucoup plus de pouvoir sur notre destinée que nous ne voulons bien l'admettre. Confrontés à une tragédie, nous avons la possibilité de choisir entre la laisser nous entraver et nous débrouiller pour continuer à aller de l'avant. »_

**Douglas Kennedy**

La Princesse Aurora ferma lentement les yeux, durant un court instant, tandis qu'elle prenait une longue inspiration, tentant de chasser les infectes pensées qui l'envahissaient et espérant ainsi, trouver assez de courage au fond d'elle afin de ne pas se laisser vaincre par le profond abattement qui la gagnait depuis de nombreux jours. Ses paupières lourdes d'épuisement et de chagrin tressautèrent avant de s'entrouvrir légèrement, assez pour parvenir à contempler avec frayeur la foule qui s'amassait autour des grandes tables dressées pour la réception, témoignage de bienvenue pour son peuple.

\- Vous pouvez partir à présent, ordonna-t-elle soudainement à ses servantes qui l'accompagnaient, d'une voix parfaitement sereine, nuée d'une forte autorité. Retournez chacune dans vos chambres respectives. Je n'aurai nullement besoin de vos services pour la soirée. Seule Syana restera à mes côtés.

Les camérières échangèrent des regards emplis de curiosité entre elles, puis s'inclinèrent rapidement avant de partir, sans qu'aucune d'elles n'ose discuter les ordres donnés, trop craintives devant son ton inhabituellement ferme.

\- _C'est ainsi… Me voilà, Syana, face à mon avenir. Rien… Oui, plus rien désormais ne semble pouvoir empêcher ce mariage, _murmura l'héritière de Svartalfheim une fois seule en présence de sa sœur. _Je suis effrayée… Mais… Syana, je t'en prie. Accorde-moi une faveur avant que je trouve la force de rentrer dans cette pièce_, reprit-elle sans détacher son regard de la grande salle débordante d'invités, venus de différents Royaumes. _Ne t'éloigne jamais de moi durant cette soirée. Je ressentirais ta présence, chère sœur, tout au long de ces festivités et ce sera mon seul réconfort. _

\- _Penses-tu réellement avoir besoin de poser la question, Aurora ? Tu sais que je serais présente à chaque minute, à chaque seconde de cette réception. Je serais juste derrière toi, petite sœur, _répondit tendrement Syana en posant délicatement une main sur son épaule. _Je t'en fais la promesse._

La jeune Elfine afficha un mince sourire, rassérénée par les paroles de son aînée, et cela, malgré ses craintes. Ses mains tremblantes vinrent étirer une nouvelle fois sa robe de soie d'un bleu clair qu'elle avait échangé contre celle argentée qu'elle portait lors de la cérémonie de fiançailles, dans un geste qui montra toute la nervosité qui la gagnait et qui la conduisait à des pensées déraisonnables de fuite.

Pourtant, après une nouvelle minute silencieuse, elle redressa noblement la tête et pénétra dans la grande salle de réception, d'une démarche faussement assurée qui dupa un certain nombre des personnes présentes. Elle inclina à plusieurs reprises son visage sur son passage, répondant courtoisement aux salutations qu'on lui accordait. Puis, elle rejoint d'un pas pressé la place qui lui avait été désignée, entre son oncle et la Reine Frigga.

Cette dernière lui accorda un bref mais apaisant sourire à son arrivée, tandis que des hommes se levaient respectueusement devant-elle pendant qu'elle s'asseyait avec grâce. Ignorant les battements puissants de son cœur contre sa poitrine, la jeune Elfine s'adossa lentement contre le dossier de son siège, le dos bien droit. Ses yeux vinrent ensuite se poser involontairement sur le Prince Loki, installé en face. Elle ressentit immédiatement un frisson de terreur la parcourir lorsque son regard croisa le sien, détaché et irrité. Mais elle parvint tout de même à prendre sur elle afin de pouvoir lui accorder un bref hochement de tête, accompagné d'un discret sourire qui parut surprendre son fiancé.

Le Dieu de la Malice répondit à contrecœur en inclinant légèrement la tête dans sa direction avant de prendre place à son tour au côté du Prince Thor et du Roi Odin, sa figure gardant pourtant toujours cette expression aussi sévère, comme lorsqu'ils s'étaient vu la première fois. Devant tant de froideur, la Princesse de Svartalfheim pressa fébrilement ses mains sur ses cuisses, froissant sa robe, et détourna subitement les yeux, s'obligeant à fixer son assiette vide devant-elle, l'accablement l'oppressant davantage.

\- Tout sera bientôt fin prêt pour accueillir la cérémonie du mariage. Je pense pouvoir dire sans doute, qu'elle sera splendide, déclara brusquement la voix du Roi Odin, couvrant le brouhaha qui s'élevait et qu'Aurora parvint à entendre malgré sa confusion et son angoisse grandissante. La commémoration sera, j'en suis convaincu, grandiose, à l'image de la paix durable qui s'installe entre nos deux Royaumes.

\- J'approuve grandement vos paroles, répondit le Roi Orgon, tentant de masquer son mépris par un ton aimable qui lui ressemblait peu. Et je pense que je ne duperais personne en disant que ma nièce sera, d'ici quelques jours, la plus heureuse des femmes. Aucune Princesse ne peut espérer meilleur époux que votre fils.

La Princesse Aurora sentit son visage blêmir progressivement et dissimula un léger sursaut d'effroi en percevant ses mots. Elle parvint tout de même à se ressaisir promptement et redressa fièrement sa figure, croisant à nouveau les prunelles émeraude de son futur époux qui paraissait ne pas l'avoir quitté des yeux depuis qu'elle avait pris place en face de lui. Sans en comprendre véritablement la raison à cet instant l'angoisse, qu'elle ressentait, diminua peu à peu avant de disparaître entièrement, laissant place à une étrange sensation de vide en elle. Elle eut alors un sourire crispé et parut trouver une certaine forme de courage brusquement, assez pour déclarer d'une voix douce, parfaitement calme, non dénuée d'un subtil accent de chez elle :

\- Mon bien-aimé Souverain a manifestement raison, comme toujours. Je n'en suis moi-même pas encore totalement consciente, mais… Je pense comprendre progressivement la chance qui s'offre à moi… Je serai incontestablement la plus fortunée des femmes dans quelques jours… Comment pourrai-je douter de cette idée ?

Les prunelles de la jeune Elfine se posèrent sur son oncle, une lueur de défi y brillant, tandis qu'elle parlait avant de les abaisser rapidement lorsqu'elle eut terminé. Elle ne releva son visage qu'en percevant un bruissement de vêtement, lui signalant qu'une personne se levait précipitamment de la table et partait, ne lui laissant que peu de temps pour distinguer une longue chevelure d'un blond vénitien virevolter dans les airs.

Son regard argenté, étincelant de curiosité, dériva ensuite sur le Prince Loki lorsqu'elle le perçut, les yeux arrondis d'étonnement dû à la soudaine tranquillité qui avait émané d'elle tandis qu'elle prononçait son petit discours. Mais le Dieu de la Malice et du Mensonge n'était aucunement dupe. Il avait discerné clairement la brusque colère et l'angoisse qui s'était emparée inconsciemment de sa fiancée lorsqu'elle s'était tournée vers son oncle et qu'elle lui avait toutefois adressé un impeccable sourire froid.

Le Roi des Elfes Noirs pressa subtilement ses doigts autour de son verre de vin, maîtrisant difficilement le courroux qui le saisissait avant de lever sa coupe en l'air, portant un toast aux futurs époux, le visage cependant sombre et non sans accorder un regard glacial et chargé d'avertissement à sa nièce. Un geste qui n'échappa nullement aux deux fils du Roi Odin. L'Elfe Noire répéta le mouvement, se demandant intérieurement pourquoi personne ne s'était préoccupé de cette jeune femme parti si hâtivement.

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser… Déclara soudainement Loki en se levant avec précipitation.

Le Dieu de la Foudre coula un regard inquiet sur son cadet et tenta de le retenir dans sa démarche en posant une main sur son bras. Mais son frère échappa habilement à son étreinte et quitta à son tour la salle sous les regards éberlués de certains.

\- Je vous demande d'excuser le comportement de mon fils, intervint immédiatement la Reine Frigga d'une voix douce en direction de la délégation des Elfes Noirs, non sans avoir au préalable échangé un regard lourd de sous-entendu avec son époux. J'espère que vous ne prendrez pas ombrage de son départ précipité, ajouta-t-elle en dévisageant un instant avec attention Aurora. Le Prince Loki s'est chargé dernièrement de nombreuses affaires dans le Royaume. Il est très épuisé et a besoin d'encore un peu de repos pour se rétablir totalement.

\- Dans ce cas, il est en effet préférable que votre fils rejoigne ses appartements pour s'y reposer pleinement, répondit Orgon d'une voix doucereuse. Le Prince d'Asgard doit être en pleine forme, parfaitement détendu pour la future cérémonie de mariage ainsi que pour sa future épouse.

\- Cela est vrai, dit la Reine Frigga lentement, le visage impassible bien qu'elle fut quelque peu outrée par l'attitude du Roi de Svartalfheim.

La Princesse Aurora baissa une nouvelle fois les yeux sur son assiette face à cet échange, consciente des tensions qui s'élevaient autour de la table et de l'attention particulière que l'on portait sur elle ainsi que sur les Souverains d'Asgard et de Svartalfheim.

Les heures suivantes se déroulèrent avec une extrême lenteur aux yeux de la jeune Elfine. Les rires commençaient à fuser par endroit autour de la table malgré les tensions toujours palpables. Des sourires fendaient désormais les visages, même ceux habituellement graves, le vin, plus que délectable, ayant aidé à détendre l'atmosphère. Et ce fut, non sans une once de dégoût, qu'Aurore constata les joues rougies de son oncle et le changement de son comportement sous l'effet des nombreuses coupes qu'il avait ingurgités.

L'héritière de Svartalfheim se serait volontiers passée de ce spectacle, ô combien désastreux à ses yeux, et se serait aisément révoltée face à cette manière devenue peu convenable par instants alors qu'il riait bruyamment. Mais la jeune Elfine préférait également ne pas laisser cette occasion de pouvoir fuir la salle pour rejoindre ses propres appartements sans recevoir les réprimandes de son oncle, trop confus et ivre pour le faire. Elle attendit patiemment avant de faire un discret signe à Syana, restée en retrait durant le repas, derrière son siège. Cette dernière approcha promptement, attirant le regard de quelques convives sur elle, et déposa un long châle assorti à sa robe sur les épaules de sa sœur, secouées de petits tremblements incontrôlables. Puis l'Elfe Noire se dressa doucement. De nombreuses conversations cessèrent rapidement lorsqu'on l'a perçu debout, certains se levant à leur tour pour prendre le temps de la saluer.

\- Pardonnez-moi, mais je crains de ne plus être de bonne compagnie, murmura Aurora d'une voix douce, essayant vainement de ne rien laisser transparaître de son exaspération à l'encontre de son oncle qui ne remarqua pas sa démarche. Je crains qu'il ne soit temps pour moi de rejoindre mes appartements.

\- Faite donc, Princesse Aurora. Vous avez grandement besoin de repos, répondit Odin calmement après l'avoir scruté attentivement de son œil. Tâchez de passer une bonne nuit.

La jeune Elfe abaissa humblement la tête, le remerciant tout bas avant de se tourner vers sa sœur et de s'en aller en sa compagnie, sans se faire remarquer de son oncle, ni de Dame Serindë qui, en grande discussion avec la Reine Frigga, ne sembla pas prendre garde à son départ. Elle ne perçut pas non plus l'œil discret qu'Odin posa sur elle, la fixant avec une attention particulière jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de sa vue.

**Oo**

La Princesse Aurora marchait lentement dans les allées des jardins d'Asgard, ses bras se pressant avec force contre sa poitrine. Après avoir quitté la réception, elle avait rapidement congédié Syana, lui demandant de la laisser seule un instant. Son besoin de réfléchir à la situation, de méditer sur la façon dont elle allait bien pouvoir vivre cette vie qu'on lui dictait, avait pris le dessus sur son envie d'être en compagnie pourtant de la seule personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Le comportement froid de son fiancé ne l'aidait nullement à se détendre en cette première journée. Elle ne savait que faire pour améliorer ce quotidien qui serait bientôt le sien.

Devait-elle laisser ces personnes contrôler si aisément sa vie ? Ou bien devait-elle se battre pour arranger les choses d'une façon ou d'une autre ? Ces questions qui trottaient dans son esprit, la jeune Elfe ne trouva guère le temps d'y répondre, soudainement troublée dans ses réflexions par l'apparition du Prince Loki. Sa silhouette se dressa devant-elle tandis qu'elle prenait le chemin sur sa gauche. Sa brusque arrivée l'immobilisa sur place. Ses yeux, écarquillés de stupeur, le contemplèrent. Une immense peur la submergea alors qu'elle attendait une quelconque réaction de sa part. Mais rien ne vint.

Le Dieu de la Malice se contenta de la regarder aussi flegmatiquement qu'auparavant avant de hocher simplement la tête pour la saluer puis de se détourner d'elle, dévoilant la présence d'une autre personne se trouvant avec lui.

\- Merci d'avoir accepté de me tenir compagnie, Loreleï, déclara le fils du Roi Odin doucement. Je vous reverrai certainement demain dans la matinée. Passez une bonne soirée.

Le Prince Loki adressa un bref mais sincère sourire à la jeune femme qui se tenait devant-lui. Puis son visage redevint sombre lorsqu'il passa près de l'Elfe Noire et qu'il partait précipitamment, sans adresser aucun mot à celle qui était pourtant devenue sa fiancée. Cette dernière le sentit passer près d'elle, presque apeurée par ce maigre contact et profondément blessée intérieurement de le voir si distant avec elle. Elle baissa ensuite les yeux au sol, retenant difficilement ses larmes, tandis que ses mains se pressaient nerveusement l'une contre l'autre en entendant le bruit de ses pas s'éloignait progressivement de l'endroit où elle se tenait toujours immobile.

\- Se comporte-t-il toujours ainsi ? Demanda l'héritière de Svartalfheim sans véritablement le vouloir, les yeux rivés inlassablement sur le sol. Se conduit-il toujours de cette façon avec les autres ? Où est-il ainsi parce qu'il s'agit de moi ?

La Princesse des Elfes Noirs ferma les yeux durant quelques secondes avant de les relever et de les poser sur la jeune femme qui avait su attirer quelques attentions de la part de son futur époux. Celle-ci semblait s'être apprêtée à partir, sans lui adresser également un quelconque mot. Mais elle s'immobilisa brutalement en entendant le son de voix.

Le cœur de Loreleï se pressa douloureusement dans sa poitrine en distinguant le regard emplit de tristesse de la Princesse Aurora. Elle-même avait beaucoup de mal à accepter ses projets dictés par le Roi d'Asgard. Pourquoi devait-elle en plus aider cette femme, bien que son apeurement évident l'émeuve légèrement. Pourquoi aiderait-elle une Elfe Noire, être le plus détestable, au plus profond de son cœur, et qui plus est, qui épouserait l'homme avec qui elle appréciait de passer du temps.

\- Je vous en prie. Je ne suis pas sotte… Je comprends ce qui se passe. Il m'a suffi de voir son regard se porter sur vous, d'entendre le son de sa voix et de voir son sourire en vous saluant pour comprendre. Je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir davantage pour réaliser à quel point il possède un réel attachement pour vous. Je le perçois distinctement. Tous deux semblaient être intimes. Je suis certaine que vous pouvez répondre à ma question.

\- Je le pourrais en effet, murmura Loreleï lentement en la dévisageant froidement, la détaillant sans pudeur de la tête aux pieds, une grimace de mépris faisant frémir ses lèvres. Mais je ne ressens aucune envie de le faire… Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, Princesse Aurora.

L'Elfe Noir sursauta fortement. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise devant la sécheresse qui émanait de la magicienne. Sa stupeur décupla en percevant distinctement le roux flamboyant de sa longue chevelure qui tombait librement le long de son dos.

\- Vous… V-Vous êtes la jeune femme que j'ai aperçue partir brusquement au dîner tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Aurora précipitamment, ses prunelles s'attardant longuement sur ses cheveux. Vous devez être quelqu'un de certainement de très proche du Prince Loki. Vous semblez en effet très touché parce qu'il se passe entre le Royaume d'Asgard et de Svartalfheim… Peut-être… Oui, je crois que… Vous aviez manifestement des projets avec le Prince d'Asgard… Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, tressaillant brutalement face à cette idée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

\- Je ne vous permets pas ! Taisez-vous ! Ce sujet ne vous regarde en rien ! S'exclama furieusement Loreleï en se tournant vers elle, oubliant qu'elle s'adressait à une personne d'un plus haut rang que le sien. Il n'y a rien de plus que de l'amitié entre le Prince Loki et moi ! Et si vous tenez tant à le savoir, oui l'idée que vous puissiez devenir son épouse devant les Dieux d'Asgard pour une histoire d'alliance, avec un peuple aussi malfaisant que le vôtre… C'est une idée qui me répugne autant que lui !

Son regard se noircit tandis qu'elle la regardait une dernière fois avant de partir précipitamment, sans se soucier du désarroi qui envahissait la jeune Elfe. Aurora sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux. Puis, d'un pas trébuchant, elle continua son avancé dans l'allée boisée et vint s'asseoir sur le premier banc qui s'offrait à elle, à l'instant où les premiers sanglots commençaient à s'extirper de sa gorge. Les tremblements parcouraient tous son corps, plus incontrôlables encore que tout à l'heure.

Néanmoins, malgré son trouble, elle ne fut nullement surprise de sentir deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et venir la bercer doucement tandis que des lèvres venaient embrasser tendrement sa joue intacte.

\- _Je t'en prie, ne reste pas là Syana… Va-t'en… Je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie ce soir…_

\- _Aurora !_

\- _Syana, non ! Je suis envahie de colère… Je suis trop confuse pour accepter que tu restes avec moi… Ma chère sœur, je ne veux pas te dire des choses que je regretterais par la suite. Pars… Je t'en prie._

La servante se mordit la lèvre inférieure, réprimant les paroles qu'elle voulait lui adresser. Elle se contenta ensuite de hocher tristement la tête, dénouant ses bras de son corps et partit aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue, non sans lui dire qu'elle se chargerait de tenir Dame Serindë loin d'elle et qu'elle serait là quand elle le souhaiterait. Aurora la regarda faire, un lourd soupir de regret franchissant ses lèvres.

\- J'aurais tout à fait compris que vous repoussiez vos servantes que l'on vous a si soigneusement assignées, mais celle-ci… Elle semble très proche de vous, murmura soudainement une voix derrière son dos. Un peu trop proche selon les coutumes d'ailleurs. Alors pourquoi refusez-vous sa présence ?

La Princesse de Svartalfheim frissonna légèrement, surprise, avant de lever un regard froid sur son interlocuteur qui s'approchait silencieusement. Elle inclina malgré elle la tête pour le saluer, mais ne put s'empêcher de dire sèchement :

\- Je n'ai pas à répondre à votre question, malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, souffla-t-elle en contemplant la silhouette imposante du Prince Thor se dessiner progressivement devant-elle à mesure qu'il avançait. Elle est indiscrète… Cela ne vous regarde en rien… Mais… Pourquoi êtes-vous ici, Prince Thor ? Avez-vous eu envie vous aussi, d'épier le moindre de mes gestes ? N'est-ce pas ainsi que cela doit se passer pour une future mariée…

\- Je me trouvais ici par hasard, je vous assure. Je vous ai seulement aperçu en compagnie de votre servante. Si j'avais voulu vous surveiller, je me serais contenté de prévenir Dame Serindë qui devrait en temps normal, se trouver ici. Quant à ma question, Princesse Aurora, je vous concède qu'elle était vraiment très impertinente, répondit Thor, un sourire malicieux s'affichant sur ses lèvres en observant la froideur de la jeune femme. Mais ce n'était en réalité qu'une façon de ma part d'engager la conversation avec vous.

\- Il existe de meilleure façon de le faire, commenta durement Aurora en se détournant de lui, se préparant à fuir sa présence.

\- Attendez ! Clama l'aîné du Roi Odin brusquement. Je vous en prie, reprit-il aussitôt d'une voix adoucie. Je ne souhaite pas vous ennuyer. Je tiens seulement à vous parler un peu. Après tout, n'allons-nous pas être bientôt de la même famille et être amené à nous côtoyer tous les jours ?

\- Et si je ne tiens pas à vous parler ? Bredouilla Aurora en tournant légèrement la tête sur le côté pour observer sa réaction.

\- Êtes-vous toujours ainsi avec les autres ? Demanda Thor en fronçant les sourcils brusquement, contrarié par son comportement.

\- Qu'entendez-vous par là ? Répliqua froidement Aurora, virevoltant sur elle-même rapidement pour lui faire face.

\- Vous semblez si froide et distante… Je ne cherche qu'à vous connaître un peu mieux à cet instant. J'essaye seulement de vous mettre le plus à l'aise malgré le contexte de tension qui s'est créé à Asgard à votre arrivée… Pourquoi vous montrez-vous aussi insensible ?

La jeune Elfe eut un très léger sourire, froid. Ses doigts se contractèrent violemment sur le tissu de sa robe.

\- Si je réagis ainsi… N'est-ce pas simplement parce que je ne fais qu'adopter le comportement que les autres ont sur moi depuis que je suis arrivée ici. Je n'ai pas eu le droit à un réel respect. Et votre frère… Votre frère semble si grandement m'apprécier, ironisa Aurora. Moi… Et mon peuple. Son amie me l'a clairement fait comprendre il y a quelques instants. Alors dites-moi, Prince Thor ? Comment pourrai-je me montrer plus chaleureuse ? Pourquoi devrais-je faire des efforts alors que vous, votre frère ou tous les Asgardiens n'en font aucun… Et cela sans doute parce que vous me trouvez trop malfaisante… Mais aucun d'entre vous ne me connaît réellement… Pourtant, vous avez déjà tous, sans exception, émit votre jugement. Ne le niez pas…

La Princesse Aurora perçut un malaise naître dans l'esprit de l'aîné du Roi Odin tandis qu'il la scrutait. La jeune Elfe s'empressa de s'incliner devant-lui et de partir précipitamment lorsqu'elle le vit entrouvrir la bouche pour répondre, se refusant, ce soir, à entendre de plausibles explications sur leur comportement.

* * *

_Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette réception ? Plaisante ou non ? ;) _

_J'attends vos avis avec impatience et je file, en attendant, préparer le chapitre suivant qui réuniront à nouveau Aurora et Thor pour une petite explication, et où apparaîtra également le personnage d'Amora._

_Bisous_

_Syana_


	11. Nouvelles Rencontres

_Bonsoir à tous, _

_En ce soir de réveillon, nouveau chapitre ! Merci à **Fuyuki417** pour son message et merci aux lecteurs anonymes. J'espère que la suite vous plaira. _

_J'attends vos retours sur ce chapitre à impatience ! _

* * *

**10\. Nouvelles Rencontres**

_« Une fâcheuse rencontre a plus d'éloquence de tous les avertissements du monde. »_

**Alexandre Ostrovski**

La Princesse Aurora regarda distraitement sa sœur s'agiter autour d'elle, sans réellement la voir. Ses yeux rougis de fatigue s'étaient rivés ensuite sur le miroir afin d'observer placidement la nouvelle robe de soie d'un vert pâle dont on l'avait vêtu, ornée d'une large ceinture sertie de petits diamants qui mettaient en valeur sa mince silhouette. L'agréable contemplation qu'elle offrait ne suffisait toutefois pas à la rassurer. À cet instant précis, elle ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : À de tendres souvenirs de ces moments passés avec ses parents à Svartalfheim. C'était pour eux, à cette époque, qu'elle appréciait de s'habiller majestueusement, en l'honneur de son sang royal, et de porter de magnifiques parures. Des souvenirs qui apaisaient l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait et qui la consolaient quelque peu de sa deuxième nuit mouvementée à Asgard.

Ce fut le son d'un pot d'onguent se renversant sur le sol dans un bruit assourdissement qui la ramena à la dure réalité de son à terre pour ramasser les débris de son étourderie, étouffant quelques jurons dans leur langue natale entre ses dents. Puis, elle se releva à la hâte et retourna s'affairer sur la tenue de sa cadette.

\- Idril, Arwen, vous pouvez partir à présent, ordonna Aurora doucement avant de se tourner vers Syana. _Quant à toi, cesse de tourner autour de moi de la sorte, je t'en prie, _ajouta-t-elle d'une voix plaintive, une moue à la fois amusée et exaspérée s'affichant sur son visage crispé. _Cela te fait commettre des erreurs d'être dans cet état et si Dame Serindë le voit, je pense qu'elle n'apprécierait nullement._

\- _C'est que… C'est mon devoir, Aurora, _répondit sa sœur avec hésitation. _Dame Serindë va certainement passer te voir avant… C'est mon devoir de… En tant que servante, je dois veiller à ce que tu sois irréprochable… En tant que sœur… Je me dois de te soutenir, de t'aider et…_

Sa cadette l'interrompit brusquement en saisissant ses mains qu'elle pressa doucement.

\- _Je suis navrée pour hier soir, Syana. Je n'aurai pas dû te parler tel que je l'ai fait, _déclara-t-elle. _Tu as toujours été là pour moi et vois comment je t'ai remercié. Je suis sincèrement navrée._

Syana sourit doucement et lui affirma aussitôt que ce n'était rien, avant de pencher son visage sur le sien afin de venir déposer ses lèvres sur son front dans un geste empli de tendresse.

\- _Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit, dis-le-moi Aurora. Je suis là pour cela._

\- _En fait, à cet instant, je vois une chose que tu peux faire pour moi, _répondit Aurora en la fixant. _Il y a une personne à qui je dois présenter également des excuses. Peux-tu voir où il se trouve pour que je puisse le rejoindre ? _

**Oo**

Syana s'inclina respectueusement devant-elle avant de s'en aller du terrain d'entraînement. La Princesse Aurora lui sourit chaleureusement et attendit qu'elle se soit suffisamment éloignée pour oser lever les yeux vers le Prince Thor. Ce dernier l'observait silencieusement, visiblement très surpris de la voir venir à sa rencontre aujourd'hui. Mais il prit soin de ne rien laisser paraître de son étonnement lorsqu'elle le fixa et l'encouragea d'un regard bienveillant, percevant son hésitation à débuter la conversation.

\- Prince Thor… Je suis venue vous présenter mes excuses concernant mon comportement hier soir, prononça lentement la jeune Elfe les joues rouges, sentant son malaise s'accentuer devant son regard devenu plus chaleureux encore. Je n'aurais pas dû vous parler tel que je l'ai fait… Je… Je vous en prie. Pardonnez-moi.

\- Ce n'était rien, Princesse Aurora, répondit Thor en hochant la tête délicatement. Votre réaction m'a fait comprendre certaines choses d'ailleurs.

Tout en lui parlant avec douceur, le Dieu de la Foudre déposa les armes dont il venait de se servir pour s'entraîner au combat face à Sif avant que celle-ci ne s'en aille, constatant que la Princesse des Elfes Noirs souhaitait converser avec son ami en privée.

\- Est-ce que je dois comprendre que vous cherchez à me percer à jour ? Questionna Aurora d'un ton méfiant, son visage se crispant légèrement.

\- Si c'est ce que vous pensez, je ne vous contredirais pas. Mais pour ma part, je préférerais dire que je tente d'apprendre à vous connaître, dit l'aîné du Roi Odin calmement en la fixant. Princesse Aurora… Je désire être sincère avec vous. La réputation liée à votre peuple n'aide certainement pas les Asgardiens à chercher à apprendre qui vous êtes réellement. Et quand je vois, comment vous avez été accueillis, plus ou moins froidement, je pensais qu'il serait probablement mieux pour vous que vous ayez au moins une personne de votre entourage qui essaye d'engager une conversation amicale avec vous. Ce que j'ai tenté de faire hier soir… Très maladroitement, je dois bien le reconnaître, ajouta-t-il en souriant malicieusement. Je n'ai guère l'habitude d'agir ainsi…

Aurora entrouvrit la bouche délicatement, stupéfaite d'entendre un tel discours de sa part. Elle ne cessait de scruter le Prince d'Asgard tandis qu'elle venait s'asseoir en face de lui, sur un petit banc de pierre.

\- Êtes-vous sincère lorsque vous me dites cela ? Interrogea-t-elle tout bas, à la fois abasourdie et soulagée par ces propos.

\- Bien entendu, affirma Thor en s'approchant d'elle lentement. Car bien que la situation ne soit pas évidente avec les rumeurs qui circulent au sein des Royaumes et avec les tensions du passé, je préfère me forger ma propre opinion sur une personne. Qui y a-t-il de choquant à cela ?

\- Rien… Rien, bien au contraire, murmura la jeune Elfe doucement. J'en suis même extrêmement apaisée. Toutefois… J'aimerais tant que d'autres que vous en fassent autant… Notamment, une personne à qui je devrai bientôt être lié par le mariage…

La Princesse de Svartalfheim se redressa promptement, détournant son visage larmoyant du fils d'Odin, se refusant à lui montrer ses faiblesses.

\- Je… Depuis que mon oncle est monté sur le trône, je suis privée de toute liberté, bredouilla-t-elle, ne comprenant nullement ce qui la poussait brutalement à se confier à lui aussi légèrement. Il a décidé, sans m'en informer, de renforcer les liens de nos deux Royaumes avec cette union. Il a tous les droits sur moi. Je n'ai jamais eu mon mot à dire… Jamais ! Je n'ai eu aucune liberté… Alors, oui… Ne croyez surtout pas que je n'ai pas moi aussi des raisons de me montrer froide et distante. Pourtant… Je tente véritablement de faire des efforts. J'accepte mon sort pour le bien de mon peuple. Une alliance entre Asgard et Svartalfheim ne peut être que bénéfique pour les miens. Mais cela veut-il nécessaire dire que tout doit mal se passer entre nous ? Je ne suis pas mon oncle… Je ne suis pas le Roi Malekith, plaida Aurora vivement. Nous ne sommes pas tous comme eux… Je suis… Je suis seulement une Elfe appartenant à la lignée royale de Svartalfheim, qui obéit aux ordres, avec comme seul espoir, d'apporter un peu de paix, qu'elle soit adressée aux Elfes Noirs ou aux Asgardiens… Mais… Pourquoi ai-je l'impression, malgré cela, d'être si repoussante aux yeux de votre frère ? À cause de mes origines, certainement… Ou peut-être est-ce à cause de mon visage ? Compléta-t-elle, sa main se portant sur le tour d'oreille qui couvrait partiellement la partie gauche de son visage.

\- Princesse Aurora, cessez de croire cela, car je vous l'assure, il n'y a rien de vrai, répondit tranquillement Thor. Écoutez-moi. Mon frère ne hait pas vos origines comme vous semblez le croire. Il a seulement eu quelques désaccords avec vos ancêtres dans le passé… Des désaccords qu'il ne peut oublier si aisément et qui le fait réfléchir à deux fois avant d'offrir sa confiance aux Elfes Noirs. Et… Mon frère n'est pas quelqu'un de naturellement flegmatique et distant. Non, croyez-moi, il n'est pas ainsi d'ordinaire. Mais il faut que vous reteniez surtout que lui non plus n'est pas enchanté de la situation et n'est pas libre de ses choix… À dire vrai, il n'aurait jamais dû être à la place dans laquelle il se trouve… Princesse Aurora. En vérité, je…

\- Prince Thor. Le Roi Odin vous demande dans la salle du conseil.

Aurora tressaillit légèrement à l'arrivée de l'Asgardien. Thor, moins surpris, se contenta de hocher la tête, déclarant qu'il y allait de ce pas, avant de le congédier d'un geste souple de la main. Lorsque le garde fut reparti, l'aîné du Roi Odin sourit chaleureusement à la jeune femme pour la rassurer :

\- Je ne dois malheureusement pas faire attendre, mon père. Il verrait mal la chose. Mais j'espère sincèrement que nous trouverons le temps de nous revoir avant la cérémonie. Ainsi, nous parlerons plus amplement, dit-il gentiment.

\- Je l'espère aussi, souffla Aurora. Tout compte fait… C'est peut-être vous que j'aurai dû épouser. Quelqu'un qui semble me comprendre et qui ne se fie nullement au passé désastreux de mon Royaume. Quelqu'un de quelque peu compréhensif, c'est tout que je souhaite, vous savez, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton légèrement moqueur.

Le Prince d'Asgard parut stupéfait avant de répondre au sourire amusé qui étirait les lèvres de la jeune Elfe par un petit rire :

\- Si je peux me permettre de vous donner un conseil, Princesse Aurora, ce serait le suivant : Cessez de vous inquiéter au sujet de mon frère, dit-il pour la rassurer. Sachez seulement que Loki n'est pas quelqu'un de malveillant de sa personne et qu'il saura vous le prouver. Laissez-lui seulement un peu de temps. Vous verrez… Peut-être arriverons-nous enfin à avoir des liens plus amicaux entre nos deux peuples grâce à votre union. J'ai un grand espoir en vous voyant aujourd'hui devant-moi, sincère et douce… Vous… Vous ressemblez vraiment beaucoup à votre mère, Princesse Aurora. Cela me rassure dans un sens… Bien. Je vous laisse maintenant. Passez une bonne journée.

L'Elfe Noire eut un sourire tendu et le salua d'un bref hochement de la tête. Mais bien que son cœur fût quelque peu apaisé par les paroles du Prince, elle sentit son estomac se tordre de peur lorsqu'il fut reparti. Il avait été le seul à s'être montré amical avec elle et cela lui avait apporté un certain apaisement. Mais à présent qu'elle était une nouvelle fois seule face à son avenir, la terreur la reprenait.

\- Oh, serait-ce possible ? Vous devez être la célèbre Princesse Aurora ! Je suis ravie de vous croiser ici, commenta une voix non loin d'elle.

Aurora releva les yeux lentement, surprise que l'on vienne lui adresser la parole. Son étonnement redoubla lorsqu'elle croisa des yeux verts, perçants, avant de découvrir un visage aux traits durs, encadré par une longue chevelure d'un blond lumineux.

\- Pardonnez-moi, mais il semblerait que nous n'ayons été présentés, répondit Aurora en la détaillant, tentant de se souvenir si elle avait eu l'occasion de la voir à la réception de bienvenue.

\- Je me nomme Amora. Mais on me connaît davantage sous le nom de la grande enchanteresse, se présenta la femme, arborant un sourire étrange qui déplut fortement à Aurora. Ma situation est un peu particulière à Asgard. Je suis un de leurs sujets et n'ai assisté à votre arrivée que de loin. Je n'étais pas non plus présente durant la cérémonie de fiançailles.

\- J-Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, mentit l'Elfe Noire dont la présence de la jeune Asgardienne la mettait étrangement mal à l'aise. Êtes-vous venu ici spécialement pour le mariage ?

\- Non, pas tout à fait, répondit ladite Amora. J'ai été informé par ma sœur qu'un mariage aurait lieu, toutefois ce n'est pas cela qui m'a motivé à rentrer à Asgard. Je revenais du Royaume de la Reine Karnilla. J'ai été son apprentie avant de… Enfin ne parlons pas de moi ! Ce n'est pas moi qui attire tous les regards aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton quelque peu sournois. Est-ce que… Savez-vous que je connais très bien votre oncle, le Roi Orgon ?

La Princesse Aurora fronça les sourcils, effarée de la nouvelle avant de lui avouer qu'elle n'en avait nullement eu connaissance.

\- C'est étrange que mon oncle ne m'ait jamais parlé de vous, souffla Aurora d'une voix méfiante.

\- En réalité, je n'en suis guère surprise, ria Amora froidement, renforçant le malaise de la jeune Elfe. Il préférerait sans doute que nos entrevues restent secrètes. Mais sachez qu'il était prêt à tout pour que je l'aide. Il a toujours convoité le pouvoir, vous savez ? Mais cela, au vu de votre situation actuelle, je pense que je ne vous l'apprends pas.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler ! S'exclama la jeune Elfe en se redressant fièrement, n'appréciant plus le ton léger qu'employait son interlocutrice malgré le contexte. Et je n'aime nullement vos sous-entendus !

\- Je suis certaine de cela, susurra l'enchanteresse d'un ton mielleux. Mais je vous dois la vérité. Je n'aime pas mentir et je dois vous dire que c'était une réelle surprise de le savoir désormais ici. De plus en sachant qu'il est devenu Roi. Ce fut assez incroyable pour moi d'apprendre cette nouvelle. Il est finalement parvenu à obtenir ce qu'il a toujours souhaité… Le pouvoir… Je ne sais comment il est parvenu à ses fins, mais il est arrivé… D'ailleurs, je dois avouer…

\- Taisez-vous ! Cela suffit ! Je ne veux plus vous entendre !

La voix de l'héritière de Svartalfheim claqua brutalement dans les airs, sévère et dure, résonnant à travers les jardins et désorientant soudainement Amora. Cette dernière se mit à contempler la jeune Elfe avec curiosité, surprise de voir l'inquiétude et la colère contractait son visage qu'elle avait constaté très apeurée à son arrivée.

\- Pourquoi faite-vous cela ? Pourquoi êtes-vous là à me dire tous ces faits sur mon oncle ? Demanda Aurora d'une voix sèche. Vous semblez prendre un immense plaisir à me dire tous ces propos…

\- Mais je ne faisais que la conversation, Princesse Aurora, répondit moqueusement l'enchanteresse, reprenant son assurance.

\- Ne me mentez pas ! Vous ne cessez de sous-entendre des choses monstrueuses à son sujet ! Alors, je vous le demande ?! Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

\- Oh, mais rien Princesse Aurora, je vous l'assure, répondit effrontément Amora en la toisant, ravie de voir paraître des larmes dans les yeux de son interlocutrice. Du moins rien pour l'instant.

La jeune femme inclina le buste, un sourire amusé et perfide aux lèvres. Puis elle tourna le dos et partit d'un pas léger, laissant un petit rire s'échapper de sa bouche tandis qu'elle s'éloignait. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de continuer sa marche, une silhouette se dressa devant-elle. Des yeux grisâtres se posèrent sur elle, illuminés d'une immense férocité.

\- Je ne sais ce que vous cherchiez à faire en vous adressant de la sorte à la Princesse Aurora, cracha la voix de Syana précipitamment. Mais je vous prierais désormais de ne plus l'importuner ! Jamais, vous m'entendez ? Il me faudrait sinon en faire part au Roi Orgon ou bien au Roi Odin. Et d'après les murmures des servantes de la cour, qui sont abondants, il semblerait que vous ne soyez pas en très bons termes auprès des Souverains d'Asgard… Je n'aurai aucun mal à vous tenir éloigné de ma maîtresse… Et si vous en veniez à continuer tout de même… _Je vous jure par tous les Dieux des Neuf Royaumes que je me chargerais personnellement de vous faire ravaler votre assurance ! Soyez en sûr !_

Amora haussa un sourcil, le mépris envahissant son visage face au ton abrupt de la servante et face aux derniers mots qu'elle avait prononcés dans sa langue maternelle, sans qu'elle ne puisse les comprendre. Par crainte d'un désordre auprès des Souverains d'Asgard, la magicienne choisit de se taire et passa son chemin sous le regard courroucé de Syana.

Cette dernière s'assura qu'elle fut définitivement partie avant que son regard brûlant de colère ne se porte sur une autre silhouette se dressant plus loin. Elle n'eut aucune peine, de sa vue perçante, à reconnaître le Prince Loki qui la fixait à la fois avec curiosité et inquiétude. Mais elle ne prit pas le temps de se préoccuper de ce qu'il avait entendu ou non, apaiser les craintes de sa chère sœur lui important plus à cet instant. D'un pas rapide et léger, elle combla les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de sa cadette et vint lui saisir doucement le bras.

\- _Nous devrions rentrer, Aurora_, murmura Syana délicatement. _Le temps s'assombrit. Viens… _

\- Le temps n'est pas le seul à s'assombrir, Syana.

Aurora prononça ses mots sans réellement s'en rendre compte, perdue dans ses pensées plus obscures que jamais. Mais malgré son absence, son aînée sentit ses doigts s'agripper solidement sur son bras tandis qu'elles commençaient à marcher dans les allées boisées, se dirigeant vers le château.

\- Syana… Je ne sais plus où j'en suis… Je suis tellement perdue… Je ne souhaite qu'une chose : Partir loin de ce Royaume, fuir… Je ne veux pas que l'on me dicte ma vie…

\- Chut… Chut… Princesse Aurora… _Je t'en prie, petite sœur, _souffla doucement son aînée pour ne pas être entendu du Prince Loki qu'elle devinait tout près, guettant ce qui se passait entre elles. _Je suis là, Aurora, je te le promets. Viens petite sœur. Rentrons…_

* * *

_Le prochain chapitre arrivera dans deux semaines ! :)_

_Je vous souhaite à tous un bon réveillon et une bonne année 2017 !_

_Bisous_

_Syana_


	12. Tentative de Fuite

_Bonsoir, _

_Publication très tardive, ou matinale x) _

_Je suis très en retard sur les publications dernièrement, je vous présente mes excuses. C'est pas toujours facile de prendre du temps pour écrire et poster._

_J'espère me rattraper en postant un second chapitre demain, si j'ai le temps :) En espérant déjà que celui-ci vous plaise._

_ A partir du prochain, le mariage va débuter. Avec le retour de Loki mais également de Frigga qui a une histoire à partager avec la Princesse Aurora. Je n'en dis pas plus ;)_

* * *

**11\. Tentative de Fuite**

_« Un homme, dans certaines circonstances, peut abandonner toute humanité, lorsqu'il est en proie à la panique. »_

**Arthur Charles Clarke**

L'Elfe Noire entra d'un pas hâtive dans la pièce, avec guère de décence, ôta le châle de ses épaules qu'elle jeta sur son lit avec nonchalance et vint s'asseoir devant sa coiffeuse, saisissant sa brosse à cheveux. Elle allait entreprendre de coiffer sa longue chevelure noire, emmêlée par le vent lorsqu'une servante approcha précipitamment d'elle, déclarant qu'il était de son devoir de faire cela. Aurora cessa alors aussitôt ses mouvements pour la toiser, une lueur de colère brillant au fond de ses prunelles.

\- SORTEZ ! Allez-vous-en ! Dépêchez-vous ! Cracha-t-elle avec rage. Je ne souhaite plus vous voir, jamais !

Les ordres de la Princesse Aurora claquèrent brutalement, apportant un lourd silence dans les lieux. Toutes traces de douleur avaient disparu de son visage tandis qu'elle renvoyait ses servantes avant de faire de même avec ses dames de compagnie, qui s'empressaient déjà autour d'elle avec un affolement évident.

\- Partez ! Et surtout dite-bien à Dame Serindë que je me passerais volontiers de vos services ! _Quant à toi, Syana, pars également ! _Souffla Aurora en portant un regard larmoyant sur elle. _S'il te plaît, ne discute pas mes ordres et va-t'en ! J'ai besoin de réfléchir… Seule…_

Syana, à contrecœur, s'inclina devant-elle et sortit sans protester, comprenant que la confusion de sa cadette était si grande depuis la conversation avec cette Asgardienne, que rien n'aurait pu l'aider à surmonter sa peine.

Lorsque la porte de sa chambre fut refermée, Aurora se leva d'un pas trébuchant et vint s'allonger sur son lit. Elle s'y recroquevilla, ses doigts se crispant sur la couverture verte et soyeuse. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux avant de se répandre lentement sur ses joues pâles, s'entremêlant à son tour d'oreille. De nombreuses heures s'écoulèrent durant lesquels la jeune femme n'exerça aucun mouvement et pendant lesquels, étrangement, elle ne fut nullement dérangée, par aucune visite impromptue de Dame Serindë qu'elle redoutait pourtant.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois quelque peu apaisé, qu'elle se releva, une idée insensée germant dans son esprit. Précipitamment, avec des gestes tremblants de panique, elle récupéra son châle que Syana avait pris soin de poser sur l'une des méridiennes de la pièce, et s'enveloppa dedans avant de se diriger rapidement vers sa coiffeuse. Elle y récupéra plusieurs objets auxquels elle tenait plus que tout et les mis précautionneusement dans un petit sac. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, son reflet dans la psyché qui lui faisait face, la frappa grandement.

D'immenses cernes se distinguaient désormais sous ses yeux, accentuant la pâleur extrême de sa peau et les traits tirés par l'angoisse de son visage. Et à cet instant, elle sut que son choix était le bon. Du moins le croyait-elle avec une forte conviction. Ses doigts saisirent ensuite un petit médaillon dans l'un de ses coffrets de pierres précieuses qu'elle mit soigneusement autour de son cou avant de se contempler à nouveau.

\- _Je suis tellement navrée, mère. Vous ne devez certainement pas être fière de ce que je m'apprête à faire, j'en suis certaine… _Murmura Aurora en pressant la grande pierre d'un bleu clair contre la paume de sa main. _Mais je ne peux… Je ne peux accepter que l'on dicte ma vie ainsi. Vous me l'avez toujours dit : Je ne devais en aucun laisser les autres décider à ma place… Vous m'avez demandé d'être forte, de me battre même dans les pires situations…_

Il lui sembla que la pierre se réchauffa légèrement contre sa main durant quelques secondes avant de redevenir froide. Puis, détournant son visage du miroir, elle inspira avec force pour se donner du courage, avant de sortir de sa chambre, veillant toutefois à ce qu'aucune de ses servantes ne la voit faire. D'un pas silencieux, elle rejoint les corridors du palais, évitant agilement la ronde traditionnelle des gardes qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

**Oo**

L'homme regarda la silhouette se glisser doucement dans les ruelles pavées d'or, rejoignant comme il s'y attendait, les immenses écuries royales. La surprise le gagna progressivement en voyant l'adresse que l'Elfine employait pour fuir les gardes postés par endroits ou pour empêcher les groupes de joyeux fêtards, qui traversaient les rues, de la voir.

Il s'immobilisa brutalement dans sa progression en percevant celle qu'il suivait s'arrêter net devant les portes du bâtiment, l'hésitation semblant l'envahir un instant, l'empêchant d'entrer dans ces lieux. Car, la Princesse Aurora était pris à présent d'une grande incertitude quant aux choix qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, sans savoir que quelqu'un l'observait consciencieusement, attendant patiemment de voir ce qu'elle allait faire.

Après de longues minutes, l'Elfe Noire leva ses bras tremblants de sous sa cape épaisse et noire, et poussa les lourdes portes des écuries, jetant un regard craintif à l'intérieur, craignant que quelqu'un n'y soit malgré l'heure tardive et ne vienne la surprendre, l'empêchant alors de réaliser ce qu'elle projetait de faire : Fuir loin de ce Royaume. Mais lorsqu'elle fut assurée que personne ne s'y trouvait, elle entra d'un pas sûr et se mit à errer le long du grand couloir qui bordait les box, songeant que ce qu'elle se préparait à faire, si elle l'accomplissait, serait sans aucun point de retour possible pour elle mais aussi pour son peuple. De cela, elle en était plus que certaine.

Elle prévoyait, en agissant de la sorte, de trahir son peuple et son oncle, celui qui était depuis plusieurs mois, son Roi. Elle allait rompre ainsi le contrat de fiançailles qui avait été signé la veille et qui assurait une union entre Svartalfheim et Asgard. Mais malgré cela, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle n'avait pas accepté réellement ce mariage. On le lui avait imposé sans qu'elle ne puisse protester. Mais n'avait-elle pas le droit elle aussi à une part de bonheur ? Était-elle forcé d'être l'objet d'une alliance en épousant un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qu'elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir aimer un jour, ne serait-ce qu'un tant soit peu.

Néanmoins, un autre mot surgit brutalement dans son esprit. Elle perçut une part d'elle lui crier à quel point elle se montrait égoïste en agissant de la sorte. Égoïste de vouloir s'enfuir pour accomplir son propre bonheur, pour fuir les ordres de son oncle alors qu'elle était certaine que son peuple avait grandement besoin d'elle pour établir une paix durable entre les deux Royaumes, trop longtemps rivaux. Ces Elfes Noirs qui auraient certainement besoin de son soutien lorsqu'ils déchanteraient en voyant que le Roi Orgon était semblable à leur ancien Souverain, Malekith le Maudit, qui avait su se faire progressivement haïr tout au long de son règne.

\- Non… Je ne peux faire cela… Souffla Aurora pour elle-même, tentant de s'en persuader entièrement.

Elle s'arrêta dans l'allée, levant ses yeux argentés sur une grande monture noire avant de dresser l'une de ses mains pour caresser son museau tandis que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues pâles. Ses doigts errèrent sur la robe soyeuse de la bête, imaginant à quel point le cheval devait se sentir aussi emprisonné qu'elle l'était, dans cette toute petite salle.

\- Toi aussi tu aimerais fuir, n'est-ce pas ? Déclara-t-elle, l'esprit confus, la voix tremblante. J'en suis certaine. Tu es comme moi… Tout comme moi…

\- Vous ne devriez pas faire cela, Princesse Aurora, commenta brutalement une voix derrière son dos. Les conséquences de votre geste seraient catastrophiques pour tous…

Aurora retira brusquement sa main, aussi vite que si elle s'était brûlée, heurtant au passage, des affaires posées sur une petite table à l'entrée du box qui se renversèrent au sol dans un bruit assourdissant.

Un vieil homme lui fit face soudainement vêtu d'une chemise et d'un pantalon noir, le tout couvert d'un manteau gris, terni par le temps. Son visage paraissait sans âge, mais la gravité qu'elle lut dans ses yeux bruns, pétillants, et ses cheveux argentés, brillant, lui firent rapidement comprendre qu'il avait vu un grand nombre d'années, certainement trop songea la jeune Elfine en voyant sa mine si sombre et déconfite.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Osa demander Aurora, une fois remise de sa frayeur. Que faite-vous là ?

\- Je ne suis qu'un humble palefrenier, Majesté, répondit l'homme en s'inclinant respectueusement devant-elle, posant un genou promptement à terre. Je me nomme Amorius.

\- Relevez-vous s'il vous plaît, ordonna gentiment Aurora, touchée de le voir s'incliner en face d'elle avant de respect sur le visage, sans animosité et sans aucune méfiance ne brillant dans le fond de ses prunelles. Relevez-vous et dites-moi ce que veulent dire vos précédentes paroles, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix plus ferme. Qu'entendez-vous par mon geste ? Que savez-vous de ce que je m'apprête à faire ?

\- Je ne suis qu'un humble palefrenier, répéta le vieil homme doucement en se relevant progressivement, son visage devant craintif brutalement. Je ne devrais certainement pas vous dire cela. Non… Je n'aurai d'ailleurs pas dû vous interrompre. Je pourrai être sévèrement puni pour cela… Oui. Je devrais m'en aller.

\- Non ! Non… Je vous en prie… Restez, reprit Aurora d'une voix douce. Au contraire, je pense que vous avez bien fait d'intervenir. Et je vous autorise à me dire tout ce que vous pensez de moi. Je ne m'en offenserais pas et je ne vous punirais pas, je vous en fais la promesse. Allons… S'il vous plaît. Répondez à mes questions.

\- Majesté… Je pense que vous songez à cet instant à vous enfuir, murmura l'homme d'une voix basse, ses mains se pressant nerveusement sur le chapeau qu'il portait quelques minutes auparavant et qu'il avait ôté pour s'adresser à elle. Et je pense… Je pense, bien que je sois de rang inférieur, que je n'en ai pas le droit… Mais je dois tout de même vous le dire… Je dois tout de même vous empêcher de faire cela. Pour votre bien…

\- Pour mon bien… Répéta Aurora d'une voix blanche. Et… Pourquoi le feriez-vous ? Continua-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante. Pourquoi n'aurai-je pas le droit de fuir et ainsi, de me donner une chance de ne plus être sous les ordres de mon oncle… De me donner une chance d'être heureuse…

\- Mais ne pensez-vous pas que vous pourriez posséder malgré tout une vie bien plus agréable ici, à Asgard ? Demanda le palefrenier timidement. Ne pensez-vous pas que vous pourriez être heureuse ici, plutôt que quelque part à l'extérieur, fuyant toute votre vie.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas comme y parvenir, balbutia Aurora, retenant un rire nerveux. Mon époux ne daigne nullement me parler. Deux jours se sont écoulés depuis notre arrivée et celui qui doit être d'ici quelques jours, le plus proche de moi, ne m'a adressé aucune parole… Mis à part pour m'accueillir. Et même cela, ce n'était nullement intensionnel de sa part.

L'Elfe Noire effaça les larmes qui coulaient toujours sur ses joues et reprit d'une voix tremblante :

\- Quant à ce peuple qui doit maintenant devenir le mien après le mariage, je ne sais qu'il parviendra à aimer une Princesse venue de Svartalfheim, et je les comprends d'un sens… J'aimerais tant que les choses soient autrement. Que je sois venue d'un autre Royaume. Mon acception aurait alors pu être différente, je pense. Mais voilà, ce n'est pas le cas… Nulle ne me connaître réellement, mais tous se permettent de me juger et me rejettent pour le passé de mon Royaume. Je suis passée outre que mon oncle me vendait sans vergogne pour ses propres intérêts, gagnant également le pouvoir de m'éloigner de mes terres. J'ai accepté de venir ici afin d'y rencontrer un homme auquel on me destine et pour lequel j'ai accepté, malgré mes grandes réticences, de vivre à ses côtés. J'ai permis que l'on me dicte ma vie par une surintendante, j'ai permis que le moindre de mes gestes soient surveillé. Je l'ai fait sans protester… J'ai souffert que des guérisseurs m'examinent, qu'ils percent mon intimité… Ce fut humiliant, mais je l'ai accepté… Je me suis tût… Et je l'ai fait… Et que m'a-t-on donné en retour ? Je n'ai rien reçu… Rien ! Je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'exigeant, vous savez… Je ne demandais qu'un peu de gentillesse en retour et qu'un peu de respect, surtout venant… Surtout venant de la part de mon futur époux. Je ne demande qu'à le connaître… Je ne souhaitais que cela… Pour nos deux Royaumes…

\- Princesse Aurora… J'entends vos mots… Et je… M'autorisez-vous… Je… Puis-je vous donner un humble conseil ?

\- Allez-y, Amorius… Comme vous pouvez le constater dans ma situation, je permets beaucoup de choses, commenta l'Elfe Noire avec lassitude.

\- Montrez-vous forte, Majesté. Car je pense que vous l'êtes au fond de vous. Vous êtes jeunes, certes, mais je ne suis pas sot. Et je vois que vous possédez un certain courage. Vous n'en êtes juste pas encore tout à fait consciente. Mais croyez-moi, Majesté, j'ai eu l'occasion dans ma longue vie, de croiser le chemin de nombreuses jeunes femmes destinées au mariage de convenance. Et certaines ont su par leur force, amélioré leur vie en faisant preuve de courage.

\- J'essaye Amorius. J'essaye de me montrer irréductible, je vous le dis. Mais ce n'est pas si aisé de le faire, murmura Aurora faiblement, émue par ces sages paroles. E-Et… Et aujourd'hui je ne vois pas en quoi être forte pourra m'aider…

\- La Reine Frigga, répliqua le palefrenier en redressant la tête, une lueur brillante dans ses yeux. Tout comme vous, la Reine Frigga n'a pas eu le choix dans son mariage. Mais elle s'est montrée téméraire, forte, et a fait preuve d'une grande intelligence. Elle a su se faire aimer du peuple d'Asgard. Elle était si appréciée que nulle ne voulait qu'elle s'éloigne du Royaume. Et si le Roi Odin avait songé à se séparer de sa femme, son peuple l'en aurait empêché par tous les moyens possibles. Tous étaient admiratifs de cette femme. Et si cela peut vous rassurer, sachez qu'elle n'a point eu besoin de changer pour y arriver. Elle est restée tel qu'elle était : Douce, courageuse, habile, et surtout si imprévisible.

\- Telle quelle… Mais je suis une Elfe Noire, Amorius. Une Elfe venue de Svartalfheim voilà le véritable problème. Jamais le peuple d'Asgard ne pourra m'accepter. Jamais avec un passé tel que le mien.

\- C'est ce que vous pensez actuellement, Majesté, mais je suis certain du contraire. Si vous me permettez une nouvelle fois… Je ne pense pas que vous soyez comme votre oncle ou ne serait-ce comme votre ancêtre, le Roi Maudit. Alors, je vous le dis, Princesse Aurora : Soyez-vous-même. Et vous verrez… Vous serez peut-être même destinée à faire de grandes choses à Asgard…

\- Peut-être bien…

La Princesse héritière soupira doucement, agacée et à la fois rassurée par les paroles du palefrenier. Elle pencha ensuite vers le sol, récupérant son maigre sac qu'elle s'apprêta à placer sur son épaule.

\- Laissez-moi vos affaires, Princesse Aurora. Je me chargerai personnellement de les ramener à vos appartements.

\- Vous êtes si gentil, Amorius, répondit Aurora, surprise par tant de bienveillance de sa part. Vous êtes l'un des rares qui ne m'ayez pas jugé immédiatement. Merci pour cela. Merci du fond du cœur.

Le palefrenier eut un mince sourire, apaisant, et s'inclina à nouveau humblement.

\- Amorius ? Appela Aurora en se retournant alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à repartir.

\- On ne me pose aucune question ici, Majesté. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne suis qu'un simple palefrenier. Vos confidences seront bien gardées avec moi, car personne ne s'attarde beaucoup avec moi. Et même sans cela, je saurais garder la conversation que nous avons eue, secrète. Tout ce que vous m'avez dit ne sortira jamais d'ici. Je vous le jure, Majesté.

\- Merci infiniment Amorius… Merci, murmura Aurora profondément touchée par la bonté de cet homme.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Un sourire sincère qui n'était pas apparu sur son visage depuis un long moment. Amorius sourit en retour avant de la regarder partir, sa figure s'assombrissant à nouveau.

* * *

_Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Vous n'avez pas été particulièrement bavard sur le précédent. Je me doute que mes publications irrégulières n'ont pas du aider à suivre cette fiction. Je vais essayer d'être plus attentive à l'avenir. _

_Le prochain chapitre, très très certainement demain. Sinon dans une semaine :)_

_D'ici là, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Je sais que je me répète sûrement, mais vos avis sont importantes pour l'avancement de cette fiction. Ils sont surtout source d'une grande motivation et parfois d'inspiration (Oui, sûrement plus que vous ne le pensez ^^)_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée ou une bonne nuit, ou un bon début de journée (Sait-on jamais :p)_

_Syana_


	13. Les Prémices d'un Mariage

_Me revoilà avec un deuxième chapitre. Le mariage est bel et bien là cette fois. _

_J'espère que ça vous plaira_

_Merci **Fuyuki417** pour son message et à tous les lecteurs ;)_

* * *

**12\. Les Prémices d'un Mariage**

_« Le début ne laisse pas présager la fin »_

**Hérodote**

Syana porta un regard chargé d'anxiété sur sa jeune sœur tandis qu'elle aidait cette dernière à se vêtir de sa somptueuse robe de mariée. Sa cadette avait passé les trois jours qui avaient suivi sa confrontation avec Amora dans le plus grand des calmes. Une sérénité qui angoissait grandement son aînée. Malgré le léger maquillage qu'arborait la jeune Elfine, qui avait redonné vie à son visage au teint très pâle et souligné ses yeux argentés, brillant de fatigue, par quelques poudres dont ils avaient connaissance à Svartalfheim, la servante n'avait pu oublier la figure si juvénile, épuisée et surtout terrifiée de sa sœur lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée en ce matin du jour si important pour son avenir, toutes traces de tranquillité l'ayant définitivement quittée.

Mais bien qu'elle lui portât toutes les attentions possibles, la Princesse Aurora continuait de fixer son reflet dans le miroir, le regard dénué de tous sentiments, le visage totalement impassible.

\- _Aurora… Aurora, je t'en prie, _marmonna sa sœur en se penchant par-dessus son épaule, soufflant doucement dans le creux de son oreille afin de ne pas être entendu des autres servantes tandis qu'elle glissait habilement ses doigts dans sa longue chevelure noire, entreprenant de parsemer quelques mèches de ses cheveux de fleur d'un rouge vif semblable à la couleur brillante du sang.

La Princesse des Elfes Noirs sursauta brusquement et baissa les yeux en direction de son aînée, un air pleinement perdu se figeant sur son visage.

\- _Sois forte, petite sœur… Je t'en prie… _Murmura Syana d'une voix tendre en la contemplant attentivement.

Ces mots eurent pour effet d'arracher un petit nerveux à sa cadette. Puis, sentant les regards des autres servantes se posaient sur elles, elle hocha la tête lentement pour la rassurer.

\- _Je resterai droite, Syana. Je marcherais fièrement à travers la foule qui feintera sûrement d'être réjouis de ce mariage, aussi réjouis que les Asgardiens de voir leur Prince épouser une Elfe tel que moi. Je me lierai à ce Prince devant les Dieux… N'ai pas de crainte pour cela…_

\- _Je…_

Syana s'interrompit brutalement lorsque Dame Serindë entra dans la pièce, s'approchant d'elle afin d'ajuster d'un œil sévère, la traîne soyeuse de sa robe. La Princesse Aurora porta un regard froid sur cette dernière et parvint à l'éloigner, prétextant qu'il y avait un problème avec le reste des fleurs qui orneraient sa chevelure. La jeune Elfine la regarda partir, grandement agacée qu'elle ne vienne sans cesse tourner autour d'elle, la scrutant d'un œil froid et curieux, cherchant certainement à comprendre ce qu'elles se disaient dans leur langue maternelle.

\- _Que voulais-tu me dire, Syana ? _Demanda la future Princesse d'Asgard lorsque la surintendante fut définitivement éloignée d'elles.

Syana hésita durant quelques secondes avant de soupirer lourdement et de presser sa main contre la sienne, discrètement.

\- _Prends ceci, ma chère petite sœur, _murmura la servante en lui glissant subtilement une petite fiole dans sa main. _ Ce breuvage t'aidera pour la première nuit que tu passeras avec ton futur époux. Il n'y a rien de dangereux, tu peux en être sûre. Tu connais mes talents dans ces concoctions. Tu resteras tout à fait conscience, mais le breuvage te permettra d'atténuer la douleur._

\- _Syana… Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée._

\- _Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Tu décideras au moment où cela devrait arriver. Mais ce n'est pas de ce sujet que je voulais te parler… Je veux surtout que tu saches que… Que je suis là, petite sœur. Je ne te quitterais pas des yeux. Même si mon rang exige que je reste éloignée de toi durant la cérémonie, crois-moi sur parole. Je ne serai pas loin ! Je t'en fais la promesse._

Aurora sentit malgré elle, ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire reconnaissant tandis qu'elle cachait hâtivement la fiole dans l'un de ses coffrets à bijoux.

\- Mesdames… Veuillez sortir, je vous prie. Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec la Princesse Aurora en privé, déclara soudainement une voix autoritaire derrière dans leur dos.

Les servantes présentes s'inclinèrent précipitamment devant la Reine Frigga qui venait de les rejoindre. Serindë se hâta au côté de sa Souveraine et murmura quelques mots à son oreille. Mais la Reine d'Asgard lui adressa un signe strict de la main, la congédiant. Syana suivit le mouvement avant d'hésiter durant une seconde à obéir à l'ordre donné, se refusant de laisser sa cadette seule avec elle. Mais devant le regard de sa sœur, confiant et sévère, elle s'exécuta à son tour, quittant la pièce en dernière et prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière elle, non sans lancer un regard encourageant à Aurora.

Cette dernière attendit qu'elle fût seule face à la Reine pour demander d'une voix tremblante de crainte :

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à votre visite à cette heure-là, Majesté, dit-elle en inclinant la tête dans sa direction. N-Ne… Ne devriez-vous pas être déjà dans la salle du trône ?

\- En effet, je devrais y être, répondit tranquillement l'épouse du Roi Odin de sa voix ordinairement douce. Je devrais être auprès de mon fils. Je devrais jouer la mère heureuse de voir son enfant se marier. Mais est-il vraiment nécessaire de faire semblant dans un tel contexte ? Et puis… Je me suis rappelée que vous, vous n'aviez aucune personne présente à vos côtés en ce jour, pour parler durant cette longue préparation pour le mariage. J'ai songé que cela vous aurez plu d'avoir, vous aussi quelqu'un à qui vous confier. Ô bien entendu je sais que je ne suis sûrement pas la personne que vous désirez avoir pour cela, ajouta Frigga d'un ton triste et compréhensif à la fois.

\- Je… Je suis sincèrement touchée par votre geste, Majesté, et je l'apprécie grandement, sachez-le, murmura l'Elfe Noire en baissant les yeux, gênée par son extrême bienveillance.

\- Je dois reconnaître, Princesse Aurora, qu'une autre chose m'a fait venir à vous aujourd'hui, reprit la Reine en pressant nerveusement ses mains contre elles. Je ne pouvais point me rendre à la cérémonie sans vous avoir vu et sans vous avoir confié quelques petits secrets que peu de mon entourage connaisse. Mais avant toute chose, reprit-elle en secouant légèrement la tête, laissez-moi vous présenter mes excuses, mon enfant.

\- Vos excuses ? Bredouilla l'héritière des Elfes Noirs avec une grande stupéfaction. Mais que souhaitez-vous que je vous pardonne ? Je crains de ne pas comprendre, ma Reine.

\- Et pourtant… Je vous dois des excuses pour ne pas avoir pris le temps de venir discuter avec vous depuis que vous êtes arrivée ici. En cinq jours, je n'ai guère trouvé le moment pour venir vous parler et je le regrette amèrement. Mais je ne pouvais malheureusement le faire avec vous sans être en privé. Je le souhaitais…

Aurora redressa la tête vers elle, contemplant la Reine avec surprise. Celle-ci s'approcha d'elle et lui accorda un sourire rassurant. L'un des rares qu'elle put apercevoir de la part d'un membre de la famille royale.

\- J'aurais dû venir plus tôt, car je sais ce que vous ressentez, ma très chère Aurora, souffla Frigga d'un ton affectueux. Je le sais, car j'ai moi-même vécu un tel moment, ajouta-t-elle doucement en venant saisir l'une de ses mains pour la presser contre les siennes. Croyez-vous que j'ai eu mon mot à dire lorsque l'on m'a amené ici, à Asgard, afin de me marier au Roi Odin ? Vous le savez sûrement… Le Royaume de Vanaheim, qui est le mien, et celui d'Asgard ont été très longtemps rivaux durant un temps. Il est dur de le penser à ce jour en voyant les liens très forts qui nous unissent aujourd'hui, mais ce fut pourtant le cas, je vous l'assure. Je suis issue de la famille royale des Vanes (**1**), Princesse Aurora. Je suis la cadette de trois enfants. Et lorsque mon père, le Roi Njörd, fut las de cette guerre, il émit l'idée d'unir nos deux Royaumes par le mariage. Mon frère, le Prince héritier Freyr, désormais Roi de Vanaheim, a approuvé grandement cette idée. Ma sœur, la Princesse Freyja, étant déjà mariée, je fus celle qui était toute désignée pour épouse le Roi Odin et offrir ainsi une paix durable pour nos peuples.

La Souveraine d'Asgard eut un soupir et ferma les yeux quelques secondes, laissant de lointaines émotions la submerger, avant de rouvrir les paupières et de regarder fixement celle qui allait devenir sa bru dans quelques heures.

\- Mais sachez que cela ne fut pas aussi terrible que je l'imaginais. Je ne dis pas cela que dans le but de vous rassurer. Avec le temps, j'ai appris à connaître cet homme, grand, robuste, effrayant et quelque peu froid qui était devenu mon époux devant les Dieux. Et malgré les premières tensions entre nous, je suis tout de même parvenu à l'aimer de tout mon cœur.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda Aurora stupéfaite.

\- Oui… Odin a… Il a su se montrer doux et patient avec moi malgré son comportement parfois brutal, répondit Frigga en souriant légèrement alors qu'elle se remémorait ses souvenirs. Lui… Lui m'a aimé dès les premiers regards, continua-t-elle en lâchant un petit rire. Quant à moi… Eh bien tout comme vous à cet instant certainement, je me sentais grandement effrayée par cet homme que je ne connaissais pas. Mais grâce à sa patience et avec le temps j'ai commencé doucement à éprouver des sentiments forts pour lui. J'ai appris à l'aimer et je l'aime encore aujourd'hui… Nos relations, sincères et fortes, ont grandement aidé à réunir nos deux peuples. Princesse Aurora… Je ne prétends pas que cela se passera ainsi pour vous… Je ne peux prévoir l'avenir. Je n'étais pas aussi jeune que vous lorsque l'on m'a fiancé et ô combien cela doit être difficile pour vous, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton compatissant. Et je sais que mon fils s'est montré très sombre, très froid et très distant avec vous. Mais vous devez savoir qu'il agit ainsi parce qu'il…

L'épouse du Roi Odin s'interrompit brusquement, cherchant ses mots.

\- Princesse Aurora, je peux vous assurer que vous n'êtes pas la seule à vous sentir si prisonnière des choix des autres. Vous n'êtes pas la seule à qui l'on dicte ce qui doit être fait pour le bien de son Royaume. Mon fils n'a pas eu le choix non plus. Oh ben sûr, il ne l'a jamais dit véritablement. Non… Cela n'aurait pas été digne de lui. C'est du moins son avis… Et c'est pourquoi il est resté très silencieux. C'est également la raison pour laquelle il a aussitôt accepté la décision de son père… Pour le bien de son Royaume et de son peuple… Mais d'autres raisons plus personnelles l'y ont également poussé. Loki… Il a aussi peur. Peur des projets que vous pourriez nourrir en acceptant ce mariage. Je préférais être franche avec vous.

\- Mais… AI-je l'air d'avoir accepté de mariage, Majesté ? Demanda Aurora d'une voix tremblante d'émotion. Non, bien sûr que non ! Je ne fais que suivre les ordres de mon Roi. Je nourris pour ma part, aucun projet. Et je n'agis que pour le bien de mon peuple ! Tout comme votre fils…

\- Et très sincèrement, je n'en doutais pas, répondit la Reine Frigga avec peine. Et c'est pour cette raison que je vous ai confiée cela… Calmez-vous mon enfant, calmez-vous, je vous en prie… Je sais maintenant que vous agissez de la même façon que mon fils. Vous agissez tous deux uniquement pour la paix de nos deux Royaumes. Et non pour une quelconque stratégie politique… Je vous observe depuis ces derniers jours… Je commence à comprendre qui vous êtes… Mais croyez-moi, bien qu'Odin ne m'en ait pas fait part, je sais que votre oncle n'est certainement pas le seul à avoir d'arrières pensées avec ce mariage. Peu importe ce qu'elles sont…

La Reine d'Asgard lâcha la main de la Princesse Aurora, lui adressa un triste sourire et s'apprêta à partir. Mais l'Elfe Noire la retint, l'interpellant doucement pour lui demander davantage d'explication.

\- Allons Princesse Aurora, réfléchissez, répondit l'épouse du Roi Odin. Que croyez-vous qu'il se passerait si votre oncle venait à décéder, n'ayant que vous pour héritière, et qui plus est marié à son fils ? Odin n'est pas quelqu'un de cupide par nature, cela, je le sais, et je peux aisément vous en convaincre. Mais il ne peut tout de même s'empêcher de prévoir l'avenir.

\- Alors… Grâce à mon mariage avec votre fils Svartalfheim passerait en quelque sorte entre les mains des Asgardiens. Du moins, par l'intermédiaire des enfants que je mettrais au monde, souffla Aurora, son sang se glaçant face à cette nouvelle. Et le Prince Loki deviendrait, par notre union, le Roi consort de Svartalfheim… Seigneur… Mon oncle et le Roi Odin n'ont-ils que cela en tête ? Le pouvoir… Les affaires… Termina-t-elle, une onde de souffrance l'envahissant.

\- Princesse Aurora… Je n'apprécie pas de dire cela, mais en me mariant je n'étais également qu'un enjeu politique tout comme vous aujourd'hui. Et au vu des grandes querelles entre nos deux peuples, une paix par le mariage n'est plus le seul élément que nos Souverains respectifs veulent prendre en compte. Mais vous avez le pouvoir de changer cela, mon enfant. Comme je l'ai fait. Aujourd'hui, Vanaheim et Asgard ne ressentent plus aucune rancœur entre eux. Seule une amitié forte nous unit.

\- Et je vous jure que je ne souhaite que cela pour Svartalfheim et pour Asgard, souffla Aurora en la regardant de ses yeux rougis.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux femmes. La Souveraine d'Asgard fut touchée par les mots de cette Elfine, si jeune. Si cette dernière jouait un jeu, elle le jouait à merveille. C'est ce que songea la Reine avant de se lever et de déclarer d'un ton doux :

\- Je vais faire rappeler vos servantes. Vous devez finir de préparer votre toilette, Princesse Aurora. Je tiens tout de même à vous dire une dernière chose avant de partir. Vous êtes vraiment ravissant dans cette robe, sachez-le. Je suppose que c'est celle de votre mère… Je pense sincèrement que mon fils a bien de la chance d'avoir une future épouse aussi jolie et noble que vous, reprit-elle après qu'elle eut hoché la tête pour répondre affirmativement à sa question. Et je suis certaine qu'il s'en rendra compte rapidement. Croyez-moi, il n'est pas aussi brusque que vous le pensez. Après la cérémonie, vous aurez le temps d'apprendre à vous connaître et cela ira mieux pour vous deux, je n'ai pas de doute là-dessus.

\- Merci pour vos paroles rassurantes, Majesté, murmura Aurora doucement, le courant l'ayant quelque peu gagné.

Frigga lui accorda un dernier sourire, remarquant tout de même la gêne qui avait saisi la jeune femme face à ces compliments tandis qu'elle levait ses doigts sur le bijou qui trônait sur sa joue gauche, avec hésitation. Puis, la Souveraine ouvrit la porte et sortit rapidement, laissant les servantes revenir dans la pièce.

\- Où est Syana ? Demanda soudainement Aurora, remarquant immédiatement l'absence de sa sœur.

\- Le Roi Orgon est venu la chercher, répondit Dame Serindë en arrivant à son tour. Il a déclaré qu'elle ne serait désormais plus à votre service. Mais j'ai fait appeler Alyse pour la remplacer. Vous n'avez pas de soucis à avoir quant à ce sujet. Allons-y maintenant, mesdames.

**Oo**

Le Prince Thor échangea un regard prudent avec sa mère, revenue depuis peu de temps, et se pencha vers son oreille, lui murmurant quelques mots. La Reine d'Asgard hocha la tête lentement, déposa tendrement un baiser sur son front avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas, laissant un peu d'intimité à ses enfants.

L'aîné du Roi Odin s'approcha ensuite de son frère, réajustant nerveusement sa tenue, admirant sa silhouette dans le reflet d'une vitrine.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? Interrogea Thor délicatement, sentant parfaitement l'anxiété qui se dégageait de lui.

\- Je vais bien Thor. Ne t'ai-je pas donné déjà cette réponse, il y a quelques minutes à peine ? Marmonna durement le Prince Loki. À présent, veux-tu bien cesser de me poser des questions je te prie ? Ajouta-t-il d'une voix agacée.

Son frère sentit son visage se tendre devant l'irritation de son cadet. La lueur, qui brilla dans ses yeux, exprimant toute la tristesse qu'il ressentait, eu pour effet de faire regretter à Loki ces paroles. Il lâcha alors un soupir las et déclara d'une voix plus adouci :

\- Je suis navré, Thor. Je ne voulais pas me montrer si dur. C'est que… Je ne souhaite pas que tu reviennes sur le sujet une fois encore. J'ai pris ma décision. Je ne reviendrais pas dessus, je la changerais pour rien au monde, tu m'entends ?

\- Loki… Je sais tout cela. Nous en avons beaucoup discuté ces derniers jours, répondit son aîné doucement. Mais je ne supporte pas l'idée que tu puisses faire tout cela pour…

\- Thor… Arrête immédiatement ! Écoute mon frère… Je sais que je t'ai posé cette question, l'interrompit le Dieu de la Malice. Mais je vais te la reposer à nouveau. Parce que je tiens à réentendre ta réponse. Thor… L'aimes-tu ?

Le fils aîné du Roi Odin se figea de stupeur en voyant un doux sourire s'afficher sur les lèvres de son cadet tandis qu'il attendait une réponse de sa part :

\- Tu sais bien que oui, souffla ensuite Thor avec véhémence. Bien que sûr que oui… Plus que tout ! Je donnerai ma vie pour elle.

\- Alors dans ce cas, je pense que tu ne me contrediras pas lorsque je te dirai qu'il n'y a rien d'autre ajouter. Tu as tout dit et cela me suffit amplement, déclara Loki en hochant la tête légèrement. Tu as la chance aujourd'hui de vivre heureux avec elle, saisis là, Thor. N'attends pas trop longtemps pour cela ! Père ne pourra te refuser ce bonheur très longtemps, je te le dis. Au fond de lui, c'est tout ce qu'il te souhaite.

Le Dieu de la Foudre lâcha un soupir avant de venir serrer avec force son frère dans ses bras, le remerciant tout bas.

\- Je ne serai jamais parvenu à convaincre père sans toi et sans notre mère, ajouta-t-il tandis qu'il desserrait son étreinte autour de lui. Merci pour tout mon cher frère.

\- Je t'en prie. Tu sais bien que ton bonheur compte beaucoup pour moi, plus que le mien.

\- Loki… Ce que je m'apprête à dire n'ait pas seulement dans le dessein de te réconforter, mais crois-moi… Elle est différente de ce que tu penses, commenta brusquement Thor en le fixant gravement. Elle ressemble davantage sa mère qu'à son oncle. Douce et pleine de générosité… Elle ne souhaite que le bonheur des siens, de son peuple, et ne nourris aucuns autres projets, tu peux en être certain.

\- Je le sais, répondit calmement Loki, surprenant son frère. J'ai eu une longue conversation avec notre mère à ce sujet, compléta-t-il en adressant de loin, un sourire à la Reine Frigga. Et d'autres démonstrations m'ont fait comprendre cela… Thor. Je sais la façon dont je me suis comporté avec elle. Je compte bien me rattraper sur les agissements que j'ai eu à son encontre depuis que je l'ai rencontré. Maintenant, cesse de t'inquiéter pour moi mon frère. Tout se passera bien. J'en suis certain.

Loki donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son aîné avant de tourner son regard vers les grandes portes en or qui menait dans la salle du trône. Des cris s'élevaient à l'extérieur du bâtiment, lui annonçant l'arrivée de la mariée. Il eut un dernier soupir las, sourit tendrement à sa mère et son frère puis reprit une belle contenance pour traverser l'allée qui menait jusqu'au trône, escorté par sa famille.

* * *

**(1) **E_ntre les comics et les légendes nordiques, il y a souvent des écarts. Il n'est pas certain toutefois que Frigga soit vraiment issue de la famille royale de Vanaheim. J'ai choisi dans cette histoire de l'associé à ce Royaume._

* * *

_Je tenterais de poster le prochain chapitre dans une semaine ! :)_

_Au programme, cérémonie de mariage. _

_Bonne fin de week-end, profitez-bien !_

_Syana_


	14. L'Union entre Asgard et Svartalfheim

_Bonsoir, _

_Avec du retard, (encore désolée !) voici le nouveau chapitre ! :)_

_Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fiction ! ;)_

* * *

**13\. L'Union entre Asgard et Svartalfheim**

_« Le bateau est le mariage, les rameurs sont les époux : Ils naviguent sur le fleuve de la vie et ce n'est qu'en unissant leurs efforts, qu'ils adoucissent les contrariétés du voyage. »_

**Pierre-Marc-Gaston de Lévis**

Comme la coutume matrimoniale le souhaitait, la jeune mariée fut juchée sur le dos d'une jument à la robe noire afin de traverser les allées pavées d'or de la capitale, rejoignant la grande salle du trône où un grand nombre de personnes l'attendaient patiemment, guettant son arrivée d'un regard curieux et méfiant.

Les doigts de la Princesse Aurora errèrent nerveusement sur le magnifique harnachement d'or et de rubis de sa monture aussi noire que l'ébène qui contrastait avec la couleur d'un blanc cassé de sa robe de mariage. Et tandis qu'elle mettait pieds à terre, le cœur lourd, elle entrevit à peine les fleurs colorées que la foule, qui attendait devant la cour, jetait sur son passage, parsemant le tissu de sa robe et de son voile qui couvrait son visage et sa longue chevelure.

Le Roi Orgon l'attendait impatiemment sur le perron, le visage plus fermé que jamais. Ses yeux se durcirent si intensément qu'il lui fit clairement comprendre qu'ils étaient les derniers du cortège paradant dans les ruelles et qu'on les attendait désormais à l'intérieur de la salle. La Princesse Aurora grimpa les marches lentement, veillant à ce que ses dames de compagnie tiennent soigneusement sa longue traîne, afin que celle-ci ne se froisse pas contre le sol. Puis, elle rejoint son oncle, les talons de ses petites chaussures blanches claquant avec légèreté sur les dalles dorées, brillant de mille feux sous le soleil.

Le Souverain de Svartalfheim ne lui jeta qu'un vague coup d'œil et ne dit mot quant à sa tenue somptueuse de mariée, ni ne la complimenta sur les efforts qu'elle avait réalisés pour masquer sa blessure, rendant quelques grâces à son visage. Il se contenta de lui offrir son bras, que la jeune Elfe saisit à contrecœur et la guida à l'intérieur de la salle, passant les lourdes portes en or.

Un grand nombre de personnes étaient présent, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître la peur de la Princesse des Elfes Noirs. Mais elle garda tout de même bonne figure, concentrant son esprit sur la musique de fond qui s'élevait dans la pièce et essayant de ne pas trébucher contre le large tissu rouge qui tapissait le sol, traçant le chemin jusqu'au trône, là où la famille du Prince Loki attendait sur la droite, tandis que celle de la mariée patientait sur la gauche. N'ayant, hormis son oncle qui la menait devant l'autel et sa sœur, qui lui avait été brutalement retiré, aucune famille, Aurora constata que seuls quelques fidèles conseillers du Roi étaient placés à cet endroit.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, trop rapidement au goût de la jeune Elfe, devant les marches menant au trône, le Prince Loki, qui ne les avait pas quittés des yeux, s'avança au-devant d'eux, venant réclamer, comme le souhaitait l'usage, la main de sa promise. La Princesse Aurora, malgré la confusion qui émanait d'elle, perçut tout de même la somptueuse tenue de vert et d'or qu'il arborait, mettant en valeur sa silhouette fine mais non dénuée d'une certaine force et d'une certaine grâce.

Le Roi Orgon afficha soudainement un sourire cruel lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le cadet du Roi Odin. Il plaça ensuite la main de sa nièce dans celle du Dieu de la Malice, une certaine satisfaction se lisant parfaitement dans son regard.

\- Elle est tout à vous désormais, souffla discrètement le Roi des Elfes Noirs avec une délectation qui fit frissonner d'angoisse la jeune femme et qui fit grandement durcir les traits du visage du Prince Loki.

Toutefois, ce dernier ne dit mot malgré la colère qui venait de le saisir de voir le Souverain de Svartalfheim agir de la sorte, sans paraître regretter de livrer ainsi sa nièce. Il se contenta de hocher la tête brièvement dans sa direction avant que son regard ne se porte vers Aurora. Les larmes qui brouillaient légèrement les yeux de la Princesse héritière, bien qu'elle tentât vainement de les dissimuler et qu'il percevait malgré le voile blanc, lui firent soudainement presser plus doucement ses doigts robustes contre sa main dans un geste apaisant.

La jeune femme sentit un élan de courage la prendre, la forçant à lever lentement ses yeux vers lui, stupéfaite par sa douce étreinte autour de sa main. Loki, croisant son regard apeuré, eut immédiatement un hochement de tête imperceptible, comme pour lui signifier que tout irait bien avant de monter avec elle les marches, l'amenant au centre de l'estrade, face au prêtre qui n'attendait que de bénir leur union.

Et pendant que ce dernier entamait un discours sur les obligations du mariage ainsi que l'amour que devaient se porter mutuellement les futurs époux, Aurora sentit son cœur se presser avec violence contre sa poitrine et ses doigts se convulser involontairement contre ceux du prince d'Asgard, l'air lui manquant dans ses poumons. Ce simple geste d'angoisse n'échappa nullement au Prince Loki. Sentant la soudaine faiblesse de sa future épouse s'accroître et craignant qu'elle ne vienne à s'effondrer sous le coup de l'émotion, il déliassa un instant son intention sur le prêtre et vint passer doucement un bras sous les siens, sans pour autant lâcher sa main. Puis, il se pencha légèrement sur son visage et lui murmura discrètement :

\- Prenez appui sur moi autant que vous le souhaiterez. Je vous aiderai dans cette lourde tâche. Je peux aisément le faire pour deux.

L'Elfe Noire cligna brièvement des yeux pour le remercier, chassant au passage quelques larmes qui coulèrent sur ses joues blêmes et étouffa un sanglot avant de refermer sans crainte cette fois, ses doigts fins autour des siens. À cet instant, elle regretta de ne pouvoir apercevoir le visage familier de Syana, de voir sa figure apaisant dans la foule. Elle était l'unique personne qui aurait pu lui redonner un peu de courage dans ce moment de défiance.

Mais elle le savait, cela ne pouvait se faire. Sa sœur était loin d'elle et étrangement, la seule personne qui acceptait de la soutenir quelque peu à cette minute précise, était celui qui allait sous peu devenir son époux. Elle abaissa alors tristement la tête et suivit docilement la cérémonie, s'agenouillant par moments face au prêtre et récitant d'une voix tremblante, certaines paroles, comme le souhaitaient les coutumes des cérémonies.

Il lui semblait qu'un nuage épais l'enveloppait tandis qu'elle tentait de ravaler ses larmes qui ne menaçaient que de s'écouler une fois encore sur ses joues. Et ce fut dans cette confusion extrême qu'elle aperçut, le cœur lourd, arriver le moment, où les vœux devaient être échangés. Le prêtre leur demanda de se redresser et s'approcha d'eux, tenant un objet lisse dans sa main. La Princesse Aurora, déconcertée, ne songea qu'à lever subitement sa main en sentant Loki la fixer avec attention et vint la poser sur la sienne paume contre paume.

L'aumônier étira alors devant leurs yeux, un ruban blanc qu'il tenait et l'enroula lentement autour de leurs mains, s'apprêtant ensuite à passer au consentement. Néanmoins, la Princesse des Elfes Noirs n'écouta nullement les questions qu'il commençait à adresser au cadet du Roi Odin, se contentant de contempler avec effarement le ruban qui nouait désormais leurs mains. Puis, remit progressivement de sa surprise, elle redressa les yeux sur le Dieu de la Malice, comme si elle espérait recevoir une réponse de sa part pour ce geste.

\- Prince Loki d'Asgard, fils du Roi Odin et de la Reine Frigga. Consentez-vous à prendre la Princesse Aurora ici présent, comme épouse ?

\- Oui, moi Loki, Prince d'Asgard, te prends pour épouse, répondit le Dieu de la Malice portant lentement son regard sur la jeune femme qui n'avait cessé de la fixer.

\- Princesse Aurora de Svartalfheim, commença à nouveau le prêtre, obligeant la jeune Elfe à tourner son attention sur lui. Fille du défunt Roi Kurso et de la défunte Reine Alflyse. Nièce du Roi Orgon, légitime Souverain des Elfes Noirs.

Aurora sourcilla légèrement devant la dernière appellation, retenant de justesse un rire froid et nerveux de franchir brutalement ses lèvres.

\- Acceptez-vous de prendre le Prince Loki, ici présent, pour époux ?

La jeune Elfine oublia sa rancœur soudainement et retint son souffle. Puis, elle abaissa doucement ses paupières avant de lâcher d'une voix calme et triste à la fois :

\- Oui, moi Aurora, Princesse de Svartalfheim, te prends pour époux.

Ses prunelles argentées s'accrochèrent au ruban durant une seconde avant de rencontrer les yeux perçants de Loki. Et contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait souhaité, leurs regards restèrent attachés tandis que le prêtre demandait que l'anneau de l'épouse lui soit amené. Aurora détourna alors la tête en voyant le Prince Thor s'avançait et remettre l'alliance entre les mains de son cadet. Celui-ci regarda tendrement la bague en or qu'il détenait à présent entre ses doigts, surprenant la jeune femme. Mais elle ne put s'attarder davantage sur sa curieuse réaction, car déjà le Dieu de la Malice se débarrassait promptement du ruban et reprenait sa main gauche pour lui passer l'anneau autour de l'annulaire.

Une fois ce geste accomplit, le prêtre déclara qu'il pouvait embrasser celle qui venait de devenir sa femme devant les Dieux. Aurora releva alors les yeux vers le Prince Loki, gênée. Ce dernier eut un mince sourire rassurant, presque crispé avant que son visage ne s'assombrisse tandis qu'il rehaussait adroitement son voile blanc. Puis, ce fut sans hésitation qu'il se pencha ensuite sur son visage et vint déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser des plus chastes alors que l'une de ses mains se posait délicatement sur sa joue, effleurant doucement le bijou qui masquait sa peau.

L'aumônier, une fois que Loki se fut redressé, détachant ses doigts de la joue de son épouse, les déclara immédiatement mari et femme. L'acclamation de la foule ne fut alors guère longue à suivre. La fin de la cérémonie se déroula dans la plus étrange confusion pour la Princesse Aurora. Cependant, elle trouva un agréable réconfort en sentant la main de Loki ne jamais lâcher la sienne pendant que les deux Souverains des deux Royaumes régler les derniers détails du traité de paix et que de nombreuses personnes venaient les féliciter, pour la plupart, avec une immense fausseté.

Lorsque tout fut enfin organisé, la jeune Elfine se laissa guider sans protester par le Prince Loki, à travers la salle, rejoignant le perron où des montures les attendaient. Le Dieu de la Malice resserra davantage la pression sur sa main tandis qu'il amenait devant son cheval avant de l'aider à montrer sur son dos.

\- Vous sentez-vous prête à affronter la foule ? Demanda doucement Loki, l'aidant à passer subtilement ses pieds dans les étriers. Il va nous falloir passer au travers de nombreuses ruelles pour saluer ceux qui sont venus spécialement pour ce jour si important à leurs yeux. Nous rejoindrons ensuite la salle de réception pour le banquet.

La Princesse Aurora ferma les yeux durant une seconde, ravalant la surprise qu'elle ressentait face à sa douceur. La pâleur extrême de son visage inquiéta sérieusement le Prince d'Asgard. Mais lorsqu'elle rouvrit ses paupières, il perçut très vite le calme qu'elle était parvenue à retrouver. Ce fut avec détermination qu'elle prononça :

\- Je sais ce qui nous attend, Prince Loki. Et j'y ferais face, soyez sans crainte là-dessus.

Loki hocha la tête doucement avant de rejoindre sa propre monture, les membres de leurs familles respectives les suivant de près. Et lorsque le cortège démarra, le cheval du cadet du Roi Odin s'approchant du sien, Aurora trouva enfin la force de le remercier pour son soutien d'un sourire sincère le surprit grandement.

**Oo**

Les carafes de vins fusaient à mesure que la soirée passait et que les plats, plus délectables les uns des autres, défilaient devant leurs yeux, emplissant agréablement leur estomac. Les musiciens jouaient de leurs instruments, apaisant les esprits.

La Princesse Aurora, placé au centre du banquet, au côté du Prince Loki, désormais son époux devant les Dieux, mangeait lentement, se forçant à avaler la nourriture par petites bouchées malgré sa gorge encore douloureusement nouée. Elle jetait de temps à autre de petits coups d'œil autour de la table, regardant les visages rougir sous les rires ou sous l'effet des breuvages arrivant devant eux et accordait quelques mots, sans grande conviction, aux personnes qui venaient lui parler.

Dans le courant de la soirée, elle et son époux, reçurent les félicitations du Roi Aeltri (**1**), Souverain du Royaume d'Alfheim, domaine des Elfes Lumineux. Et si ces paroles furent aux premiers abords agréables, elles sonnèrent par la suite fausses et furent peu chaleureuses, ce qui n'étonna guère la Princesse Aurora. Ce fut ensuite au tour du Dieu Vane, Freyr, Souverain de Vanaheim et frère de la Reine Frigga. Puis ils rencontrèrent la Reine Hela, du Royaume d'Helheim, le domaine des morts. Le sourire de la jeune femme, à peine plus âgée que la nièce du Roi Orgon, fut amical, mais ne sembla guère plaire à Loki qui fronça les sourcils avant de se détourner brusquement en compagnie de son épouse, allant à la rencontre du Roi Trudgelmir, du Royaume Niflheim, venu en compagnie de son fils, le Prince Bergelmir.

Seuls les Royaumes de Muspellheim, gouvernés par le Roi Surt et du Jötunheim, dirigé par le Roi Thrym n'étaient pas présents aujourd'hui en raison des grands conflits qui les séparaient encore d'Asgard. La jeune Elfe ne fut donc nullement surprise de ne voir aucun de leur représentant à la table bien qu'il n'ait pas de tension entre eux dernièrement. Mais son attention n'en fut guère préoccupée plus longtemps, détournée par l'arrivée au cours du festin, d'un homme quelque peu âgé qui s'assit non loin du Prince Thor et qu'elle crût, sans certitude, venu du Royaume de Midgard.

Un détail sur lequel elle ne put également s'attarder, car déjà, la Reine Frigga venait à détendre l'atmosphère contant quelques péripéties sur ses deux fils lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, au plus grand dam de ces derniers. L'instant fut si plaisant que la Princesse Aurora ne put retenir un léger rire malgré son anxiété lorsque la Souveraine d'Asgard conta l'une des farces favorites que Loki jouait très fréquemment à son frère étant petit. Son amusement attira immédiatement le regard du cadet du Roi Odin sur elle, qui en oublia de réprimander sa mère pour ce qu'elle dévoilait, trop ravie de voir un sourire sincère naître sur son visage. Une chose qui ne s'était pas réalisée depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré quelques jours plus tôt.

L'Elfe Noire sentit son attention et lui accorda un sourire discret, franc, avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers la Souveraine d'Asgard, posant un regard emplit de reconnaissance sur elle. La Reine hocha alors doucement la tête, comme si elle comprenait toute la gratitude que ressentait la jeune femme face à ce qu'elle réalisait pour tenter de l'apaiser.

Puis, soudainement, les rires cessèrent et la musique qui s'élevait dans les airs durant le repas changea, signalant qu'il était temps pour les personnes de quitter la table et de rejoindre le centre de la salle pour danser. La Princesse héritière de Svartalfheim sentit son cœur se serrer d'angoisse. Elle n'aimait aucunement l'idée de devoir ouvrir la danse, de devoir tournoyer devant les yeux de tous, et qui plus est avec le Dieu de la Malice.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, murmura Loki discrètement tandis qu'il venait saisir sa main délicatement pour l'inviter, devinant le fond de ces pensées. Vous n'aurez qu'à suivre mes pas si vous vous sentez trop épuisée pour danser.

L'Elfe Noire le remercia, sa tête tournant violemment tandis qu'elle se redressait avec grâce. Elle pressa ensuite sa main dans la sienne, acceptant avec soulagement son soutien. Lorsqu'ils furent au centre, sa gêne décupla grandement en percevant le bras de Loki passer doucement autour de sa taille avant de la saisir afin de la rapprocher quelque peu lui. Leurs corps se pressèrent légèrement, créant un trouble chez l'un comme chez l'autre.

Ils entamèrent la première danse, tentant de ne pas se soucier de tous les regards qui étaient braqués sur eux, suivant le rythme lent et doux de la musique qui s'élevait. Loki se surprit à observer attentivement cette jeune femme qui malgré son jeune âge se tenait là, fièrement et dansait avec beaucoup de grâce. Lorsque la chanson prit fin, ils reprirent une seconde valse, accompagnée cette fois-ci d'autres couples. Leurs regards s'évitaient et aucun d'entre eux ne put adresser un mot tandis qu'ils continuaient de virevolter gracieusement.

Après quelques minutes à tournoyer silencieusement, la danse prit fin, permettant de changer de partenaire. Le Dieu de la Malice se trouva alors au bras de sa mère tandis qu'Aurora recevait l'étreinte pressante et pénible de son oncle.

\- _Grâce à moi te voilà désormais à une bonne place ma très chère nièce, _murmura doucement le Roi Orgon en serrant plus fort ses bras autour d'elle pendant qu'ils valsaient. _Tâche d'en profiter et essaye surtout d'être digne de ton rang… Et n'oublie pas, Aurora… Ne me fait pas défaut !_

Les doigts de la Princesse se convulsèrent sur les habits de son oncle et son cœur se pressa une fois encore dans sa poitrine.

\- _Vous avez eu tout ce que vous désiriez, _souffla Aurora en levant les yeux sur lui. _Vous avez le pouvoir… Vous m'éloignez maintenant du Royaume… Et vous possédez désormais une paix durable avec le Royaume d'Asgard… Vous avez tout ce que vous souhaitiez… Alors que vous faut-il de plus, mon oncle ? _

\- _J'ai besoin de temps de chose encore, ma chère nièce, tant de chose ! Et si tu es dans la possibilité de me les procurer, tu le feras ! Ta vie m'appartient, Aurora, n'oublie pas ! Je ne te conseille pas de t'opposer à moi ! Ne crois pas que je te laisserais vivre librement… Ta vie est à moi, j'en ferais ce qui m'en semblera bon !_

Aurora sursauta violemment avant de s'écarter précipitamment de lui, créant une légère surprise de la part des personnes qui les entouraient. La musique venait de cesser, mais la jeune femme ne ressentait nullement l'envie de continuer de danser. Sa tête se mit à tourner brutalement et les images vinrent se brouiller devant-elle tandis que son oncle s'éloignait, un sourire froid étirant ses lèvres.

Une main vint soudainement saisir la sienne avant qu'un bras n'entoure gentiment sa taille, l'obligeant à danser à nouveau, avec toutefois plus de lenteur et de douceur qui l'aidèrent à retrouver son calme.

\- Vous sentez-vous bien, Princesse Aurora ? Demanda une voix grave.

L'Elfe Noire cligna des yeux pour chasser le voile qui les obscurcissait et reconnut le visage du Roi Odin. Elle fut effrayée par cette apparition, mais trouva tout de même le courage de répondre :

\- J-Je… J-Je vais bien, votre Majesté. Je suis seulement épuisée par la journée…

\- Soyez sans crainte. D'ici peu de temps, vous pourrez rejoindre vos appartements sans à avoir à offenser un quelconque convive, répondit doucement le Père de Toute Chose en lui accordant un de ses rares sourires francs.

La jeune femme répondit à son sourire avant que les traits de son visage ne se crispent brutalement en songeant qu'il lui faudrait d'ici peu, passer sa première nuit avec son époux.

* * *

**(1) **Une grande part des personnages des différents Royaumes sont inventées, ou très fortement inspirées des comics ou encore des légendes nordiques.

* * *

_Le prochain chapitre s'intitule "Nuit de Noce". Je crois que tout est dit dans le titre. Je pense le poster la semaine prochaine._

_J'attends d'ici là vos avis avec impatience ! :)_

_Bon week-end _

_Syana_


	15. Nuit de Noces

_Bonsoir,_

_La fameuse nuit des deux époux est enfin arrivé ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)_

* * *

**14\. Nuit de Noces**

« _Le plus difficile n'est pas de faire son devoir, c'est de savoir où il se place_. »

**Jean de la Varende**

La jeune femme fit face à la psyché, accrochée au mur devant-elle, et y contempla son reflet d'un air maussade. Le prêtre venait de passer dans la chambre, afin de bénir la couche nuptiale, en présence des deux époux et de leurs familles respectives. Une fois le rituel accompli, tout le monde se retira hormis la mariée qui devait être préparée pour le coucher ainsi que Serindë, la surintendante, afin de superviser et ses servantes pour l'y aider.

Et au grand dam de la Princesse Aurora, son oncle s'était bel et bien assuré que Syana ne fut pas présente auprès d'elle pour ce moment important et cela, malgré le regard suppliant qu'elle lui avait accordé. La jeune Elfine s'était alors résolue à devoir affronter cette épreuve seule. Et ce fut avec cette pensée qui l'horrifiait tant et qui l'envahissait de tout son être que ses prunelles, dénuées de tous sentiments, considéraient les vêtements qu'elle portait à cet instant.

C'était une longue robe d'un blanc cassé, très ample, excepté au niveau de la taille où l'étoffe était plus serrée, orné d'une large ceinture, sertis de petits diamants. Le tissu lui paraissait également très étroit au niveau de ces épaules, jusqu'à ses coudes, avant de devenir de plus en plus large, allant même jusqu'à toucher le sol lorsque ses bras ballottaient le long de son corps. Le bord de ses manches et les ourlets de sa robe étaient brodés d'argent et d'or.

Une longue traine d'un blanc semblable à la neige avait été posée sur ses cheveux noirs comme l'ébène, attaché en une tresse avant d'être amené dans son dos pour ensuite être noué en un chignon très serré que l'on avait parsemé de plusieurs fleurs d'un rouge vif. Seules deux mèches s'échappaient de sa coiffure, venant mordiller doucement la peau de sa joue droite et caressant délicatement son tour d'oreille en or, tout en encadrant parfaitement son visage fin au teint très pâle qui mettait en valeur ses prunelles argentées, si brillantes et si semblables à celles de sa mère.

L'arrivée d'une dizaine de servantes dans les lieux arracha Aurora à sa contemplation. Son cœur se pressa contre sa poitrine avant de battre avec force lorsqu'elles s'approchèrent d'elle. La jeune Elfine, peu à l'aise devant tant de monde, fut amenée au centre de la chambre. Elle sentit son anxiété grandir brutalement à la vue du lit baldaquin, couvert de draps soyeux et verts. Ses yeux s'emplirent de terreur en songeant que dans quelques minutes à peine, elle devrait s'y allonger en compagnie de son époux.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Ce geste la fit sortir de sa torpeur d'un brusque sursaut de peur.

\- Nous devons vous préparer, Princesse Aurora, déclara Serindë de sa voix froide, emplie d'une immense assurance. Vous, ajouta-t-elle en désignant Arwen, faite immédiatement préparer le bain de la Princesse !

La jeune femme perçut distinctement un frisson parcourir entièrement son corps à ces mots. Elle acquiesça tout de même la tête pour signifier qu'elle avait compris et laissa à contrecœur Alyse poser ses mains sur sa somptueuse robe de mariée. Les autres servantes présentes la lui ôtèrent très soigneusement, prenant garde de délier délicatement les liens du vêtement pour ne pas l'abîmer avant de la plier et de la ranger.

Ces derniers habits lui furent également enlevés promptement avant qu'on ne la saisisse par les poignets et qu'on l'entraîne dans la salle d'eau, derrière les magnifiques rideaux pourpre et or, portant l'emblème d'Asgard, Royaume auquel elle s'était désormais unie en se mariant au Prince Loki.

Une cuve d'eau bouillante accueillit son arrivée. L'Elfe Noire se laissa guider à l'intérieur, docile et silencieuse. Deux servantes restèrent à ses côtés, l'aidant dans ses ablutions. Mais l'esprit de la jeune Princesse était ailleurs, vagabondant avec peur vers la nuit qu'elle allait devoir passer avec lui, avec cet inconnu devenu son époux depuis quelques heures à peine. Elle ne perçut qu'imperceptiblement les cruches d'eau chaude se verser sur elle, nettoyant au passage les quelques crèmes que l'on venait de frotter doucement sur sa peau laiteuse.

Une fois lavée, l'une des camérières l'aida à se redresser et l'enveloppa rapidement dans un drap de bain vert avant de l'amener devant sa coiffeuse. Une seconde entreprit aussitôt de démêler soigneusement ses longs cheveux noirs, bouclés, tandis qu'une autre séchait précipitamment ses épaules et son cou afin d'y déposer sur sa peau, un onguent à l'odeur de rose, tout cela, sous le regard attentif de Serindë qui ne laissait échapper aucune erreur.

\- Il vous faut vous lever à présent, Majesté, dit Arwen d'une voix timide. Nous devons vous aider à mettre votre robe de nuit.

Aurora obéit de façon automate, retenant difficilement quelques larmes d'angoisse. Ce fut dans une certaine confusion qu'une robe de lin, simple, d'un bleu pâle, glissa sur son corps, épousant à merveille ses formes harmonieuses. Après un dernier coup de brosse sur sa chevelure séchée, l'une des servantes laissa retomber gracieusement ses cheveux soyeux dans son dos avant de porter ses mains sur le bijou qui trônait toujours sur sa joue, dans le dessein de le lui ôter.

Ce geste eut pour effet de faire sortir l'Elfe Noire de sa léthargie. Elle arrêta immédiatement la camérière dans sa démarche, attrapant fermement son poignet et posant un regard devenu sévère dans sa direction.

\- Merci Linaewen, mais je garderais ce bijou pour la nuit, souffla-t-elle d'une voix douce et sèche à la fois.

\- Princesse Aurora, murmura Serindë dans un signe d'avertissement. Vous ne pouvez envisager de garder ce tour d'oreille pour recevoir…

La surintendante ne put poursuivre, brutalement interrompue par une nouvelle visite dans ces appartements à laquelle elle ne s'attendait nullement. La Princesse Aurora, surprise, jeta un coup d'œil dans son miroir et reconnut très vite la silhouette gracieuse du Prince Loki entrer d'une démarche lente, son regard se portant promptement sur elle malgré les servantes qui l'entouraient. Elle en oublia rapidement le léger conflit qui venait d'éclater avec Serindë alors que ses doigts se pressaient fortement contre le rebord de sa coiffeuse en le distinguant se dresser si fièrement sur le perron de la porte.

\- Sortez, s'il vous plaît. Ce sera suffisant pour ce soir. Laissez-nous seuls à présent, ordonna-t-il aux servantes avec douceur non sans qu'une certaine autorité n'émane de lui.

Dame Serindë souhaita protester devant ses ordres toutefois, le Prince Loki l'en empêcha d'un simple regard sévère et froid. Son visage s'était durci rapidement et montrait qu'il ne souffrirait aucune manifestation de sa part et cela même s'il lui portait une immense estime. Lorsque toutes firent sortir, le Dieu de la Malice referma lentement la porte derrière elles avant de se tourner vers sa jeune épouse, ses prunelles émeraude brillantes d'une étrange lueur.

La nièce du Roi Orgon se leva alors promptement pour lui faire face et s'inclina maladroitement devant-lui, des tremblements d'effroi parcourant son corps en dessous de sa maigre robe de nuit. Sa précipitation sembla amuser quelque peu son époux. Il lui parut même qu'un mince sourire était apparu sur ses lèvres, mais elle n'en fut nullement certaine.

\- Je vois sans peine que Dame Serindë s'est occupée de vous comme il se devait… Et … Vous êtes… Vous êtes vraiment très belle ainsi, ma Dame, murmura Loki doucement en la contemplant avec attention.

Le compliment du Dieu de la Malice surprit son épouse, dont les pommettes rosirent légèrement, avant de le remercier d'un bredouillement à peine compréhensible et de le considérer timidement.

\- Vous me paraissez également très épuisée, remarqua-t-il en soupirant avec lassitude. Et je dois dire que cela ne m'étonne guère après cette rude journée, ajouta-t-il d'un ton compatissant.

Le fils du Roi Odin hésita une seconde avant de s'approcher d'elle avec une lenteur déconcertante aux yeux de la jeune femme. Toutefois, lorsqu'il fut assez près de son épouse pour la toucher, cette dernière sortit de sa torpeur et réagit soudainement, ne parvenant pas à réprimer un sursaut de peur qui la fit reculer de plusieurs pas. Son dos heurta violemment la coiffeuse, renversant quelques boîtes de bijoux au sol dans un fracas assourdissant.

Sa réaction eut le don de surprendre Loki qui l'observait attentivement, percevant désormais sans peine la terreur qui déformait les traits de son visage. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement devant son comportement avant de comprendre la soudaine peur de la Princesse de Svartalfheim. À cet instant, un sentiment de pitié l'envahit de voir son épouse aussi effrayée qu'une proie en face d'un assaillant cruel et froid.

\- Je vous en prie, ma Dame, ne soyez pas alarmée, déclara vivement le Dieu de la Malice d'un ton apaisant. Vous n'avez aucune raison d'avoir peur de moi, je peux vous l'assurer… Ma Dame… Je ne vous ferais aucun mal, jamais. Vous avez ma promesse là-dessus, ajouta-t-il lentement avec une telle conviction qu'Aurora n'eut aucun mal à le croire. Et si cela peut davantage vous tranquilliser, sachez que je ne partagerais nullement nos appartements avec vous ce soir… Je ne resterai pas avec vous ce soir, Princesse Aurora, répéta-t-il doucement.

\- Mais… J-Je… Je ne comprends pas, bredouilla Aurora effarée et soulagée à la fois par cette nouvelle. Je croyais que la coutume voulait que… Ce sont les…

\- Oubliez les traditions pour ce soir, l'interrompit le Prince Loki, une ombre passant sur son visage brièvement. J'ai accepté de suivre de nombreuses règles tout au long de ma vie, au sein de ce Royaume… Néanmoins, je sais aussi passer au-dessus de celles qui n'ont à mes yeux, pas de raison d'être respectées pour le moment. J'entends par là, ma Dame, que nous sommes désormais mariés. Et que nous n'avons pas, de ce fait, à presser les choses. Nous aurons le temps de partager des moments intimes et d'accomplir nos devoirs respectifs une fois que nous aurons appris à mieux nous connaître, ne pensez-vous pas ? Et puis… Je ferais preuve de bien peu de délicatesse en vous obligeant à partager cette nuit avec moi… Vous êtes épuisée, effrayée et certainement un peu perdue. Et je pense que vous avez surtout besoin de repos dans l'immédiat, et non de ma présence. Dormez paisiblement ce soir, ma Dame, murmura-t-il d'une voix extrêmement douce. Rien ne se passera…

La Princesse Aurora sentit les membres de son corps se détendre progressivement devant son ton chaleureux. Elle plongea alors sans crainte son regard dans celui de son époux et crût y déceler une lueur profonde d'indulgence qui l'embarrassa grandement. Loki secoua ensuite la tête légèrement, comme pour chasser certaines pensées, et s'apprêta à partir avant de revenir sur ses pas, plongeant de nouveau ses prunelles dans les siennes.

\- Je pense qu'il va être nécessaire de passer outre certaines règles si nous souhaitons ne pas nous montrer distants l'un envers l'autre, murmura Loki. C'est pourquoi j'ai fait demander dans un premier temps à ce que Dame Serindë soit moins présente dans votre entourage. Elle en recevra l'ordre tout à l'heure. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être chaperonné de la sorte. Quant à vos dames de compagnie, elles ne seront pas à vos côtés que, lorsque vous le souhaiterez. Leur présence ne vous sera nullement imposée. Je pense qu'il en sera mieux ainsi. Je désire que vous soyez le plus à l'aise possible, ici, à Asgard. Dans ce Royaume qui est à présent le vôtre. Je pense qu'il est nécessaire que vous appreniez à vous sentir chez vous, ici. J'ai bon espoir que vous vous plaisiez en ces lieux. Je ferais tout pour que ce soit le cas du moins.

La jeune Elfine abaissa la tête, se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre. Bien qu'elle ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, elle ne put que reconnaître qu'elle était extrêmement soulagée par les propos que lui tenait son époux.

\- Ensuite, je… Demain, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, j'aimerais beaucoup vous emmener parmi les plaines qui entourent Asgard afin de vous montrer les alentours de ses terres sur lesquelles vous allez à présent vivre. Je songeais que par la même occasion, nous aurions pu profiter de cette sortie pour faire plus ample connaissance, loin de l'agitation bruyante de la cour. Est-ce que… Est-ce que cette idée pourrait vous plaire, ma Dame ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix devenue quelque peu craintive, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne soit en réalité offusquée par cette idée.

\- J-Je… O-Oui… Oui, bien entendu, mon Prince, balbutia Aurora surprise et à la fois ravie de sa proposition. J'en serais extrêmement enchantée, reprit-elle ensuite d'un ton plus ferme.

Son époux eut un mince sourire contrit. Il se rapprocha ensuite à nouveau d'elle, ne laissant que quelques centimètres entre eux. Cette fois-ci, l'Elfe Noire ne recula nullement. Encouragé par cette soudaine confiance, il baissa son bras pour venir saisir sa main qu'il pressa imperceptiblement, comme s'il craignait de lui faire mal ou simplement de la toucher.

\- Écoutez… Je sais parfaitement dans quelle situation vous vous trouvez, ma Dame. Je la comprends parfaitement. D'autant plus que vous allez désormais devoir vivre dans un Royaume qui n'est pas le vôtre. Loin de votre peuple et loin de vos terres natales. Et je dois avouer… Que mon comportement lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés n'a certainement pas dû vous aider. Sachez que j'en suis sincèrement désolé et que… Et que je compte bien me rattraper de mes agissements. Et ce ne seront pas des paroles en l'air, je vous le promets.

Le Prince Loki exerça une délicate pression sur sa main, les yeux rivés sur son visage. Aurora retint son souffle, stupéfaite par son discours. Elle le vit ensuite soupirer lourdement avant qu'il ne reprenne :

\- Je dois aussi vous confesser une chose. À votre arrivée, j'ai réellement craint que vous ne soyez semblable à votre Roi, Malekith. Mais aujourd'hui, continua-t-il en la voyant baisser brusquement les yeux vers le sol, honteuse, je pense sincèrement que j'avais tort. Vous n'êtes pas semblable à votre ancêtre… Vous en êtes même tout le contraire, semble-t-il, souffla-t-il doucement. Ma Dame… Sachez également que vous n'aurez jamais rien à craindre de moi. Je vous fais la promesse aujourd'hui de toujours bien vous traiter, de vous être fidèle et de me montrer le plus patient possible avec vous. Car comme je vous l'ai dit auparavant, nous avons désormais tout le temps pour apprendre à nous connaître. Et je pense que si nous devons passer le reste de notre vie ensemble, nous devrions faire en sorte que cela se passe bien. Au moins, en songeant au bien de nos deux Royaumes.

\- Dans ce cas, qu'attendez-vous de moi ? Demanda Aurora d'une voix devenue tremblante d'émotion.

\- Je… Rien en particulier, ma Dame, répondit Loki non sans dissimuler sa surprise. Enfin… Hormis se respecter les obligations dues à votre rang. Car vous êtes à présent une Princesse d'Asgard. Je souhaite que vous me promettiez de rester à la place qui vous ai dû, en tant que Princesse, ainsi que, et surtout en tant que mon épouse. Cela est la seule chose que je puisse vous demander. Je pense que vous le comprendrez.

\- Je ne pensais pas transgresser ces règles, répondit l'Elfe Noire, son visage se crispant légèrement en songeant à ce qu'il pouvait sous-entendre en lui précisant ces points.

\- Je le sais… Bien. À présent, il est préférable que vous alliez vous reposer. J'enverrai un garde de ma suite personnelle, vous cherchez demain matin, dit Loki doucement, conscient du trouble qu'il venait de susciter chez elle.

Il lâcha lentement sa main pour porter ses doigts sur sa joue de façon hésitante avant de pencher son visage sur le sien et de déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme il l'avait fait pendant la cérémonie. La Princesse Aurora perçut sa gorge se tordre violemment, effarée et affreusement confuse de le voir agir ainsi, comme si rien ne venait de se passer entre eux, comme si le Dieu de la Malice l'embrassait de cette façon tel que l'aurait fait tout époux aimant envers sa femme.

Puis il s'écarta et partit hâtivement, laissant la jeune Elfine déconcertée, les joues empourprées par tout ce qu'il venait de se dérouler. Lorsque la porte fut refermée sur le fils du Roi Odin, l'héritière de Svartalfheim balaya la pièce de son regard gêné et abattu, avant de se diriger de façon nonchalante sur le lit. Elle s'y allongea, s'enveloppant dans les draps et se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

Malgré sa détermination, la jeune femme ne put empêcher quelques sanglots de percer sa gorge et d'éclater dans les airs, brisant le silence qui s'était installé. Le sommeil, après cette rude journée, la gagna ensuite, l'emportant vers des rêves sombres et mouvementés.

Collé contre la porte de la chambre, Loki attendait patiemment, les yeux fermés et le front plissé par l'inquiétude. Son cœur se serra en l'entendant pleurer durant de longues minutes. Puis, lorsqu'il n'entendit plus aucun bruit provenir de la chambre de son épouse, il se redressa lentement et quitta définitivement les appartements. Dans le couloir, la silhouette de Loreleï se détacha immédiatement de l'ombre dans laquelle elle s'était dissimulée, lorsqu'elle l'entendit sortir. Loki la contempla durant de longues secondes, nullement surpris de la voir devant-lui.

\- C'est ainsi que cela doit être, Loreleï, murmura-t-il. C'est mon choix, je dois l'assumer… Je vous en prie, mon amie, ne me le faite pas regretter. Je veux laisser une chance à tout cela…

\- Je n'ai prononcé aucun mot, mon Prince, répondit Loreleï avec une douceur qui l'étonna elle-même. Et je ne dirais rien. Car même si je n'arrive pas encore à le dire clairement, je pense m'être fait à cette idée. Je respecte trop votre choix pour ne pas le faire.

\- Avec-vous… Avez-vous fait ce que je vous ai demandé ? Répliqua alors le Dieu de la Malice en l'approchant.

\- Oui. Bien entendu… Et elle a été très compréhensive, Loki, chuchota l'Asgardienne d'une voix compatissante. Car c'est ainsi qu'elle est.

\- Je le sais… J'espère seulement ne pas l'avoir froissé en agissant ainsi. Ce n'était pas mon but. Pourtant, je ne souhaitais pas ajouter davantage de problèmes aujourd'hui. La journée a été… Bien assez compliqué comme cela. Certains détails peuvent attendre, même aussi importants que celui-là.

\- Loki, reprit immédiatement Loreleï en venant saisir ses mains délicatement. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle. C'est une jeune femme sage. Elle n'est pas Reine d'Helheim pour rien, ajouta-t-elle en souriant malicieusement. Alors cessez de craindre sa réaction, car elle a compris vos sentiments. Elle a compris vos raisons. Tout comme moi. Aucune de nous deux ne vous porte rancœur, bien au contraire. Je pense que le plus dur reste à venir, mais nous l'affronterons ensemble, comme toujours.

La magicienne sourit tristement avant de lever son visage et d'embrasser tendrement sa joue qu'elle caressa ensuite doucement de sa main avant de partir sans se retourner, laissant Loki confus.

* * *

_Une titite reviews pour me donner un avis ? ;)_

_Le prochain chapitre arrivera dans une semaine, avec un Loki plus ouvert, prêt à la discussion :p_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine ! _

_Syana_


	16. Premières Approches

_Bonjour, _

_Voici le nouveau chapitre ! :)_

_Un très grand merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire ! ;)_

_Et j'adresse en particulier un très grand merci à la **Petite Souris** pour tous ses messages ! J'espère te revoir bientôt sur tes fictions ! :D_

* * *

**15\. Premières Approches**

_« Le meilleur moyen pour apprendre à se connaître, c'est de chercher à comprendre autrui. »_

**André Gide**

La Princesse Aurora rejoint d'un pas craintif le perron du palais, escortée par deux soldats de la garde personnelle de son époux, reconnaissable entre tous par leurs lourdes amures d'or et de vert. Ses yeux rougis par la fatigue, se posèrent rapidement sur les deux montures à la robe noire qui attendaient patiemment, maintenues grâce à leurs brides par deux écuyers.

\- Amorius est-il présent aujourd'hui ? Demanda discrètement Aurora à l'un des palefreniers qui lui tendait des affaires pour s'équiper et monter sur son cheval. Je souhaiterais lui parler si c'est le cas.

\- Amorius dites-vous, Majesté ? Je suis navré de vous dire cela, mais je ne connais aucun Amorius qui travaille aux écuries, Princesse Aurora, répondit l'homme en s'inclinant respectueusement bien que vivement surprît par sa question.

L'héritière de Svartalfheim sourcilla, stupéfaite par cette réponse. À quelques pas d'elle, le Prince Loki réajustait son gant noir, le visage impassible. Ses yeux se levèrent ensuite avec désinvolture sur son épouse qu'il considéra durant de longues secondes. L'Elfe Noire reprit aussitôt bonne contenance alors qu'une lueur malicieuse, qu'elle ne sut percevoir, brilla dans les prunelles vertes du fils d'Odin. Ce dernier attendit encore quelques instants, l'observant discrètement, avant de la rejoindre au plus près, tendant sa main droite pour l'inviter à la prendre afin qu'il puisse la guider vers une jument qui lui était destinée. Aurora eut une légère hésitation devant son geste. Mais elle finit par poser doucement sa main sur la sienne, non sans crainte de ce qu'il allait lui proposer.

Son époux, comprenant les raisons de ses angoisses, lui offrit un sourire rassurant. Puis, il l'aida à grimper sur sa monture, acceptant sans peine qu'elle prenne appui sur son bras pour se hisser avec plus de facilité. Une fois assuré qu'elle fut confortablement sur la selle, les pieds solidement fixés dans les étriers, il fit de même avec son cheval.

\- Serons-nous seuls pour cette promenade hors du Palais d'Asgard ? Questionna la Princesse Aurora surprise en apercevant les écuyers partir promptement, accompagnés par les gardes, les laissant tous deux.

\- En effet. J'ai pensé qu'il serait préférable que nous ne soyons pas entourés de suite, ni par certains membres de nos familles respectives, répondit Loki d'une voix douce, attrapant fermement les rênes de son cheval. Je dois dire d'ailleurs que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me défaire de votre oncle, ajouta-t-il d'un ton où se mêlait amusement et agacement. Quant à une possible escorte pour nous protéger si nécessaire, cela ne me paraissait guère utile. Sachez que nous ne quitterons pas le Royaume d'Asgard. Nous n'aurons donc rien à craindre. Nos frontières sont veillées avec attention. Et même si un danger venait à nous arriver, je pense que je parviendrais aisément à repousser nos ennemis. Vous pouvez être confiante à ce sujet, termina-t-il d'un sourire espiègle.

La jeune Elfine approuva d'un hochement de tête, sans rien laisser paraître de l'étonnement qui l'avait saisi. Elle attrapa à son tour les brides de son cheval et frappa de son pied avec légèreté son flanc droit pour la faire avancer. Les sabots claquèrent sur les allées pavées d'or. Un silence pesant s'installa entre les époux. Ce ne fut qu'une fois sorti de l'enceinte de la ville que l'héritière des Elfes Noirs sentit brutalement toutes craintes s'envoler. Elle prit alors son courage à deux mains, tournant délicatement sa figure vers le Prince d'Asgard pour lui murmurer :

\- Je souhaitais vous remercier pour ce qui s'est passé la veille… Je vous en suis sincèrement reconnaissante.

\- Qu'entendez-vous par là, ma Dame ? Demanda le Dieu de la Malice en la scrutant avec curiosité.

\- Je vous suis reconnaissante de n'avoir nullement insisté pour venir passer la nuit avec… Avec moi, souffla Aurora confuse, ses joues s'empourprant légèrement devant un tel aveu. Je pense que peu d'époux se seraient montrés aussi courtois avec leur nouvelle femme, comme vous l'avez fait… C'était pourtant votre droit. Je… Je vous en suis vraiment très obligé…

\- Et selon moi, vous n'avez pas l'être, commenta Loki d'une voix basse, ses mains se crispant soudainement contre les brides de sa monture. Car je vous ai expliqué les raisons qui m'ont poussé à agir ainsi. Je pensais chacune d'entre elles. Cela aurait été disproportionné de ma part de vous… Forcer. Je suis honnête, Princesse Aurora, lorsque je vous dis que je désire plus que tout que nous devenions amis, si vous le souhaitez également… Et je songe toujours que vous contraindre à remplir vos obligations d'épouse hier ne nous aurait nullement aidés à le faire. Je vous aurai en réalité porté bien peu de respect en vous y obligeant…

La nièce du Roi Orgon abaissa humblement la tête, touchée par ses attentions et ne percevant pas le regard illuminé de pitié que Loki posa sur elle. Il la trouvait, à cet instant, plus jeune et fragile que jamais. Cet aspect de la jeune femme lui amenait une vive douleur dans le cœur.

\- Je songe à autre chose… Je vous dois également des remerciements pour… Pour cette idée durant la cérémonie de notre mariage… Celle de respecter cette tradition de mon Royaume. Une coutume que les Elfes Noirs portent intensément dans leur cœur… Cette idée venait-elle de vous ? Interrogea Aurora en relevant son visage pour observer ces réactions.

Un sourire étira brusquement les lèvres du Prince Loki, détendant les traits de son visage d'ordinaire si sévère.

\- Oui, elle vient de moi. Une demande de ma part qui, je dois le reconnaître, m'a été légèrement soufflée par ma mère. J'ai trouvé qu'il serait respectueux envers vous de l'intégrer durant la cérémonie. La Reine Frigga a en effet eu l'occasion à une époque d'assister à un mariage au sein de votre Royaume. Quand elle m'en a fait part, j'ai aussitôt songé qu'il serait convenable de le faire. Pour vous… Une façon pour moi de vous prouver que je souhaitais plus que tout apprendre à vous connaître. De vous prouver que je ne vois pas cette union seulement comme un devoir… Ma mère m'a appris l'importance de ce geste pour votre peuple…

\- C'est… Oui, cela à une grande importance, murmura la Princesse troublée. Le ruban blanc… Le ruban noué autour de la main des futurs époux est une très vieille coutume chez nous, pleine de symbole, de souvenirs et surtout de promesse. Il lie les époux pour la vie… Dans l'amour, dans la joie mais également dans le malheur… Et cela a de l'importance à mes yeux, même en sachant que notre mariage ne fut pas célébré dans les mêmes conditions que la plus part des Elfes de Svartalfheim. Néanmoins, ce geste m'a énormément ému, sachez-le. Et quand vous me dites les raisons pour lesquelles vous l'avez fait, je ne peux qu'être davantage touchée et vous en remercier du fond du cœur…

Le Demi-Dieu tira brusquement sur les rênes de son cheval en entendant ces derniers mots, obligeant ce dernier à s'approcher de celle d'Aurora. Lorsqu'il fut assez près d'elle, ce fut sans maladresse qu'il posa amicalement sa main sur son bras.

\- Je vous en prie. Ce n'était pas grand-chose pour moi de demander au prêtre d'inclure cette coutume. Et j'ai été vraiment ravie de pouvoir le faire. Car bien que le sens de cette tradition pour vous fût certainement bafoué par l'arrangement de notre mariage, je pense que vous avez compris ce que j'ai souhaité vous transmettre au travers. Princesse Aurora… Tout ce que j'ai dit hier à propos des promesses que je vous ai faites… C'est ce que je souhaite ardemment que vous reteniez avec ce geste. Parce que je m'y tiendrais toujours. Vous savez… Je sais ce que l'on ressent de ne pas se sentir chez soi. J'ai éprouvé ce sentiment durant un temps. De ce fait, si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour vous, faites-en moi pars à l'instant et je tenterais de combler votre désir.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, surprise avant qu'une idée ne lui traverse soudainement l'esprit. Car bien que son cœur lui déconseillât fortement de ne pas le faire dans l'immédiat, elle songea à ce désir qu'elle possédait plus que tout et qu'il pouvait assurément réaliser.

\- Cela va certainement vous surprendre, mais il se trouve que j'ai bel et bien une requête à vous soumettre, mon Prince, dit-elle timidement, ses joues rosissant davantage. Mais je vous en prie, n'allez surtout pas croire que je veuille profiter de la situation. Ce n'est nullement le cas ! C'est… C'est seulement quelque chose qui me tient à cœur, reprit-elle tout bas. Et si vous parveniez à m'aider… Je dois… Je dois pour cela convaincre mon oncle, mais il ne m'écoute guère. Mais vous, peut-être auriez plus de chances de votre côté, en tant que Prince d'Asgard et… En tant que mon époux. Cela me comblerait de joie, ajouta-t-elle avec conviction, prenant peur lorsque son regard curieux se posa à la dérober sur elle. Et je vous jure que je n'aurais alors plus rien à vous demander d'autres après cela. Rien qui ne soit plus important que cela à mes yeux.

Loki, stupéfait par la sincérité et l'émotion qui perçait sa voix, fit ralentir sa monture doucement afin de l'approcher à nouveau.

\- Quelle est donc cette chose qui semble tant vous tenir à cœur ? Demanda-t-il. Toutefois, sachez que sans entendre votre réponse, compléta-t-il aussitôt avec une immense douce, sachez que ce serait pour moi un immense plaisir de vous aider si j'en ai le pouvoir. Car si je peux vous rendre heureux en le faisant, j'en serais à mon tour comblé.

Aurora rougit à nouveau devant sa remarque, touchée par toute la gentillesse qu'il lui accordait depuis qu'ils étaient unis.

\- Je vous en prie, ma Dame, ne soyez aucunement hésitante à vous confier à moi, murmura Loki en percevant sa confusion.

\- Mon Prince… Il y a une femme. Une servante. Elle s'appelle Syana, bredouilla la Princesse craintivement. Elle est à mon service depuis que je suis enfant. Et… Mon oncle a décidé de la retirer de ma suite. Il m'a ensuite appris qu'elle rentrerait à Svartalfheim en même temps que lui, d'ici quelques jours. Mais je… Je tiens réellement à ce qu'elle soit à mes côtés. Je voue une entière confiance en cette femme. Et je peux vous assurer qu'elle sait parfaitement tenir son rang.

\- Si… Si ce n'est que cela, répondit Loki, bien que saisi de curiosité par sa demande. Je ne vois aucune difficulté à demander à votre oncle de la faire revenir auprès de vous. Et je le verrais mal refuser si la demande émane de moi.

Aurora abaissa une nouvelle fois la tête pour masquer son trouble, le remerciant tout bas avant de se redresser sur sa monture, un sourire timide illuminant son visage. Loki sentit sa stupeur monté d'un cran en voyant une si grande joie transparaître sur la figure de son épouse. Mais il préféra se taire, de peur de gâcher cet instant et se contenta de sourire doucement en retour, la guidant vers les bois qui entouraient la Cité d'Or d'Asgard.

\- Il y a un lieu où j'aimerais beaucoup vous emmener. Venez, commenta-t-il après quelques minutes de silence.

La Princesse héritière le suivit docilement, apaisé de pouvoir discuter aussi calmement avec lui, oubliant durant un moment, les raisons qui avaient fait d'eux des époux.

**Oo**

Loki encouragea Aurora dans sa progression au travers de l'allée touffue qui quittait la clairière dans laquelle ils marchaient tranquillement depuis plusieurs minutes, d'un regard bienveillant.

\- Vous n'avez rien à craindre, lui promit gentiment le Prince d'Asgard. Ce chemin mène à un endroit qui vous plaira assurément. Du moins j'ose l'espérer. Venez. Prenez appui sur mon bras pour ne pas risquer de glisser.

La Princesse Aurora, appuyée par le sourire amical qui accompagnait son regard affectueux, vint saisir sa main et prit soutien sur son bras, car bien que vêtue d'une robe plus légère que d'ordinaire pour monter à cheval, qui lui permettait de plus amples mouvements, elle n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise, ses pieds glissants sur le sol instable.

Le sentier qu'ils prirent été quelque peu négligé par endroits mais cela ne gêna nullement Aurora qui était habitué, enfant, à vagabonder dans les coins les plus abandonnés et sales de son Royaume. Et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, l'Elfine devinait sans peine, l'impatience augmenter dans le cœur de son époux.

\- Voici un lieu où j'aimais me rendre quand j'étais enfant, et où je me rends encore parfois, quand je possède la liberté de délaisser mes tâches princières, annonça Loki lorsqu'ils furent arrivés.

Le Dieu de la Malice se rangea sur le côté, laissant le loisir à son épouse de contempler l'espace qu'ils venaient d'atteindre. Cette dernière s'arrêta brusquement, ses lèvres s'entrouvrant légèrement tandis qu'elle s'émerveillait du spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

\- C'est… C'est splendide ! Bafouilla-t-elle, ses yeux balayant lentement l'endroit.

Une fois remit de sa surprise, elle s'avança d'un pas, sans prendre garde au sourire de Loki qui était apparu alors qu'il regardait sereinement les cascades qui les entouraient, s'écoulant paisiblement. Les masses d'eau écumante se précipitaient des hauteurs des collines qui les encerclaient, se perdant avec grâce dans le lac qui trônait presque à leurs pieds, amenant un son doux et agréable à leurs oreilles. La clarté du soleil qui s'élevait davantage à mesure que les heures passaient, venait frapper la surface de l'eau, attirant immédiatement leur regard par son extrême brillance.

\- C'est ici que j'aime me rendre quand je le peux. J'aime cet endroit pour sa tranquillité, lui avoua le fils du Roi Odin d'une voix douce, venant prendre appui sur la grande branche d'un arbre qui s'affaissait lourdement sur le sol. C'est aussi ici que j'ai joué à mon frère mes tours les plus diaboliques. Ma mère a eu l'occasion de vous en raconter quelques-uns la veille.

La Princesse Aurora s'arracha à sa contemplation, surprise de l'entendre lui avouer ces petits détails sur sa vie. Puis un mince sourire étira ses lèvres en songeant que son époux lui montrait ardemment à quel point il souhaitait que leur relation soit des plus amicales et ce, en commençant par se conter l'un à l'autre des instants bien à eux.

\- Vous savez… Je vous envie en contemplant un tel décor, confia Aurora en portant son regard empli d'une soudaine gravité sur lui. Parce que… Bien que je sois ici depuis quelques jours, j'envie déjà de voir à quel point votre Royaume est beau et paisible. Cet endroit, continua-t-elle. Il est magnifique. Et je dois vous dire que je n'ai vécu que sur des terres sombres et sans vie depuis que je suis née. Pourtant, ma mère aimait me conter les histoires de nos ancêtres, les légendes de notre Royaume. Elle me racontait comme étaient nos terres autrefois, avant que le Roi Malekith ne monte sur le trône. Et j'ai, durant de nombreuses années, désiré ardemment que Svartalfheim reprenne sa splendeur d'antan. Ma mère a essayé de restaurer ces beautés et ces richesses… Toutefois, elle n'eut pas assez de temps devant-elle pour cela…

L'Elfe Noire soupira tristement avant de venir s'asseoir à côté de son époux, ses prunelles se rivant aussitôt sur les ondes rondes qui apparaissaient à la surface, face aux chutes violentes de l'eau et savourant l'air pur qui frappait leurs visages.

\- J'aurais aimé reprendre sa tâche, mais le sort en a décidé autrement, commenta-t-elle relevant lentement son visage vers lui. Et je crains que mon oncle ne soit pas disposé à faire ce que ma mère désirait tant. Il n'a nullement le but de redonner sa splendeur d'autrefois à notre Royaume.

\- Et je pense que c'est fort dommage, répondit Loki en fronçant les sourcils. Car il est vrai que j'ai entendu maintes choses sur Svartalfheim avant le règne terrible du Roi Maudit. Des choses qui valent la peine, selon moi, d'être sauvegardé. Que l'on se batte pour cela.

\- Malheureusement, je ne peux prendre cette décision. Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire face à tout cela, commenta la jeune femme sinistrement. Le conseil en a décidé autrement. Mais je garde espoir. Oui, je pense pouvoir vous l'avouer, je garde un espoir de fou au fond de moi… J'espère qu'un jour le conseil se rendra compte que mon oncle n'est pas fait pour être un bon Souverain. Je fais le vœu de devenir un jour Reine et de pouvoir enfin changer la perspective et les histoires que l'on formule sur Svartalfheim. Je rêve qu'un jour, je puisse tout recommencer pour mon peuple. Que l'on retrouve notre vie de jadis… Et…

Aurora s'interrompit brusquement, ses joues s'empourprant légèrement d'avouer une pareille chose à un homme qu'elle ne connaissait à peine, bien qu'il fût son époux. Ce dernier le regard, le visage impassible. Toutefois, à l'intérieur de lui, l'Asgardien se posait de nombreuses questions.

\- Je suis navrée. Je ne devrais pas dire de telle chose, murmura l'Elfine doucement. On pourrait m'arrêter pour trahison envers mon Roi en m'entendant prononcer de telles paroles… On pourrait croire que je souhaite la mort de mon Souverain…

\- Néanmoins, c'est uniquement à moi que vous vous confiez. Votre époux. Alors sachez que ces confidences, ma Dame, resteront entre nous. Vous devez aussi savoir et comprendre que désormais, vous n'êtes plus Princesse de Svartalfheim, surenchérit doucement Loki. Je veux vous faire comprendre par là que vous restez certes la prochaine héritière du Royaume, étant l'unique survivante de la lignée royale de votre oncle… Toutefois, en m'épousant, vous êtes avant tout devenu Princesse d'Asgard. En quelque sorte, votre Souverain aujourd'hui est mon père, le Roi Odin, ainsi que le prochain de ses fils à monter sur le trône. Par le mariage votre allégeance est à présent portée sur eux. Et non à votre oncle…

La jeune femme leva son visage vers lui, comprenant lentement le sens de ses paroles, mais auquel elle n'avait jamais réellement pensé. Un sourire, mince, éclaira brusquement ses lèvres en songeant qu'elle n'aurait désormais plus rien à craindre de la part du Roi Orgon.

* * *

_Une reviews, un avis ? :)_

_Le prochain chapitre sera plus long et dévoilera les raisons qui ont poussés Loki a accepter le mariage ;)_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne journée !_

_Syana_


	17. Les Confidences des Epoux

_Bonjour, _

_Nouveau chapitre ! Avec une nouvelle fois du retard, mais je n'abandonne pas ! Je dois juste énormément m'organiser pour arriver à poster régulièrement. En ce moment, c'est un peu difficile, mais je vais essayer de changer ça !_

_Merci à tous ceux qui viennent lire cette histoire et qui prenne le temps de poster un message pour m'encourager ! :)_

* * *

**16\. Les Confidences des Époux**

_« Il faut à l'amitié, la simplicité des gestes autant que la spontanéité des confidences. »_

**Adrienne Coquet**

Arwen et ses semblables s'inclinèrent à son entrée dans les appartements royaux tandis que Loya, Greer et Kenna, ses dames de compagnie, délaissaient leur couture pour se lever précipitamment.

\- Princesse Aurora.

La jeune Elfine, revigorée par cette promenade en compagnie du Prince Loki, leur adressa un bref signe de la tête pour les saluer alors qu'un mince sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres. Ce fut avec une sincère douceur qu'elle déclara :

\- Je… Écoutez. Je sais que je ne me suis guère montrée amicale dernièrement. Je n'ai guère fait preuve de gentillesse envers vous et je tiens sincèrement à m'en excuser. Je n'aurai pas dû agir ainsi.

\- Majesté… Vous n'avez pas à faire cela, commenta immédiatement Greer en s'avançant la première dans sa direction. Nous sommes sous vos ordres et nous respecterons chacune de vos décisions, qu'elles nous plaisent ou non.

\- Je le sais. Toutefois, je peux vous assurer que désormais, je veillerais à changer mon comportement envers vous et à faire en sorte que tout se passe pour le mieux entre nous. Je vous en fais la promesse. Princesses, servantes ou dames de compagnie… Cela importe peu à mes yeux. Vous avez le droit au respect, peu importe votre rang.

Camérières et dames de compagnie échangèrent un regard stupéfait mais non dénué d'un certain soulagement. Arwen s'approcha ensuite timidement de l'héritière de Svartalfheim et l'aida à ôter sa cape, un mince sourire s'affichant sur son visage.

\- Merci Arwen, souffla doucement Aurora. Alyse. Pouvez-vous préparer ma robe de soie bleue pour le dîner de ce soir ? Veillez surtout à ce qu'elle ne soit pas froissée, s'il vous plaît.

\- Je l'aurais fait très volontiers, Princesse, mais l'une d'entre nous s'en est déjà chargée, répondit la servante tout en l'aidant à se débarrasser de quelques-unes de ses affaires.

La jeune femme se tourna vers elle, fronçant les sourcils, surprise par cette soudaine annonce, avant d'apercevoir sa silhouette sur le perron de la porte : Syana s'avança dans la pièce, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres qui arracha un discret cri d'exclamation à Aurora.

\- Nous avons assuré à la Reine Frigga que Syana serait une parfaite servante, tout à fait qualifiée pour votre service, déclara Loya d'une voix douce. Nous avons ainsi soutenu la demande de votre époux et nous nous sommes assuré de la sorte que Dame Serindë ne viendrait pas à refuser cette requête, bien que ce soit toujours elle qui commande votre maisonnette.

\- Je… Je vous en remercie, sincèrement, répondit Aurora touchée par ce geste. Vous n'aviez pas à faire cela pour moi.

\- Au contraire. Nous avons toutes compris ici à quel point vous aviez besoin de soutien en arrivant dans ce Royaume, répliqua timidement Greer. Syana semblait être parfaite pour cela. Je l'ai rapidement compris lorsque j'ai eu l'occasion de lui parler.

Kenna approuva d'un hochement de tête, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. Puis, elle fit discrètement signe aux autres servantes et dames de compagnie de la suivre hors de la chambre, comprenant que la Princesse souhaiterait certainement avoir cet instant pour elles. La gratitude se lut dans les prunelles de l'épouse de Loki. Cette dernière attendit patiemment que toutes fussent sorties pour se jeter brutalement dans les bras de son aînée.

\- _Oh Syana ! Comme je suis heureuse de te voir ! J'ai eu si peur que mon oncle te fasse revenir à Svartalfheim avec lui ! J'ai eu peur de me retrouver sans toi, de devoir vivre ici à Asgard, seule._

\- _Je ne l'aurais jamais acceptée ma très chère sœur, jamais ! _Répondit vivement Syana en pressant ses bras avec force contre sa taille. _Je n'aurais pu me résoudre à te laisser ici toute seule. J'aurais bafoué les ordres de mon Roi pour cela s'il l'avait fallu ! Mais je dois avouer que l'intervention du Prince Loki en ma faveur a grandement facilité les choses, tout comme le soutien de Dame Greer, Dame Loya et Dame Kenna._

\- _Le Prince Loki a accepté de parler à mon oncle après que je lui ai fait part de mon désir de te savoir à mes côtés_, expliqua Aurora joyeusement. _Je lui ai fait part de la grande importance pour moi que tu restes à Asgard. Et il a aussitôt déclaré qu'il ferait ce qu'il fallait auprès du Roi Orgon._

\- _Et bien Aurora… Je sais que tu ne voudrais certainement pas m'entendre dire cela, petite sœur, mais je dois tout de même te le dire… Tu sembles avoir un époux des plus compréhensifs… _Murmura Syana en s'écartant légèrement d'elle.

Ses prunelles grisées, sombres, se posèrent sur le visage encore quelque peu enfantin de sa cadette, scrutant sa réaction face à ces paroles. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé, la figure d'Aurora ne se renfrogna nullement. Un sourire délicat vint même étirer ses lèvres.

\- _Non, Syana. Je ne dirai pas le contraire. Oh non plus maintenant ! Je crois désormais que j'ai effectivement un mari très indulgent. Patient et aimable. Et la journée que je viens de passer avec lui m'a montré qu'il n'est pas si froid et si distant que je pouvais le croire._

Aurora abandonna les bras de Syana pour se tourner vers la psyché, pensant à présent à se préparer pour le dîner du soir.

\- _Tu sais, il a eu d'abord ce geste amical avec le ruban durant la cérémonie du mariage. Il a désiré honorer cette tradition de Svartalfheim afin de me mettre à l'aise et de me faire comprendre qu'il souhaitait que nos relations soient des plus amicales désormais. Et puis… Hier… Il a… Il est venu me voir dans notre chambre après la réception et…_

La voix de la Princesse se fit tremblante, inquiétant grandement son aînée qui se précipita immédiatement vers elle, pressant ses bras autour de ses épaules.

\- _Oh Aurora ! S'est-il montré doux ? _S'exclama Syana avec une angoisse évidente. _Aurora ? As-tu usé du remède que je t'ai donné ? Est-ce qu'il s'est… Est-ce qu'il t'a fait mal ? _

\- _Non ! Syana… Bien au contraire ! _Répliqua vivement sa cadette, tentant de calmer ses craintes. _Il est venu dans la chambre, mais il n'a pas souhaité rester avec moi comme le souhaitait pourtant la coutume. Il a préféré ne pas me faire de mal en me forçant à passer la nuit avec lui._

\- _Par tous les Rois et les Reines de Svartalfheim ! _S'écria Syana, ses yeux s'agrandissant de stupeur. _Aurora… C'est une nouvelle des plus surprenante ! C'est vraiment peu commun pour un Prince de se refuser à ses devoirs et de ne pas réclamer ce qui lui appartient de droit à présent. Seigneur… Je suis abasourdie !_

\- _Il était réellement résolu à ne pas me blesser, Syana… Depuis la cérémonie, il ne cesse de me porter de merveilleuses attentions. C'est comme si… Comme s'il avait compris que je n'étais pas aussi fidèle à mon oncle autant qu'il le pensait… Il sait aujourd'hui toutes les contraintes que l'on m'a imposées…_

\- _Dans ce cas Aurora, je peux te dire avec certitude que c'est un très bon commencement pour votre relation, _commenta Syana, un sourire éclairant son visage en sentant toute l'apaisement qui émanait de sa cadette.

\- _Oui, finalement tu avais raison. Mon oncle aurait pu me trouver un homme bien plus infect pour me marier, _répondit la Princesse doucement.

\- _Au moins ici, tu sembles être en sécurité, _souffla Syana. _Loin de ton oncle et de tes vils projets. Oui… Je sens que tu pourrais être heureuse à Asgard, loin de lui… _

\- _Je l'espère. Mais je n'en suis tout de même pas aussi certaine que toi. Svartalfheim me manque. Mon mariage ne me fait pas oublier ma situation et mon Royaume, ma chère sœur. Quant à Orgon, il n'abandonnera pas si facilement l'emprise qu'il a sur moi… Mais… Ne parlons pas de cela pour le moment, je t'en prie ! Maintenant Syana, le plus important est de m'aider à me faire belle. Je dois dîner avec la famille royale ce soir. Orgon sera bien évidemment présent et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il me blesse avec de viles paroles. Ni à oublier le rang que je me dois de tenir. Je ne souhaite pas que le Prince Loki soit froissé par mon comportement ou par négligence. C'est le moins que je puisse faire face à toute la gentillesse dont il a fait preuve à mon encontre._

Syana approuva ses dires et partit immédiatement chercher l'une de ses riches tenues dans sa penderie, que son oncle avait spécialement demandé à faire confectionner pour leur arrivée à Asgard. Son aînée l'aida ensuite à se vêtir avant de se charger de la coiffer d'un chignon et de la maquiller légèrement avec quelques poudres pour mettre en valeur les traits délicats de son visage, bien qu'en partie dissipé par sa cicatrice.

\- _Souhaites-tu garder ce tour d'oreille pour le dîner ? Où préfères-tu que je mette celui que notre père t'a offert_

\- _Je garderai celui-là pour ce soir. Prends le pendentif de ma mère aussi. Je tiens à l'avoir avec moi, _répondit tranquillement Aurora, ses doigts fins replaçant avec agilité le bijou contre sa joue, le coinçant derrière son oreille gauche pour qu'il ne tombât pas.

Syana s'exécuta rapidement et terminer de la parer royalement lorsque des coups furent frappés à sa porte de sa chambre. Aurora quémanda gentiment Alyse d'aller voir qui venait lui rendre visite. Cette dernière s'empressa d'obéir et revint après seulement une poignée de secondes.

\- Majesté. Le Prince Loki me charge de vous demander si vous acceptiez qu'il vous accompagne jusqu'à la salle de réception afin que vous vous présentiez tous deux au dîner. Il a aussi ajouté qu'il n'aimerait pas que vous soyez seule pour cette tâche, termina-t-elle en baissant la tête, soudainement intimidée.

Aurora abaissa lentement son bras et vint presser sa main contre sa poitrine, soulagée par les derniers mots qu'avait prononcés sa servante. Son regard croisa celui de sa sœur dans le miroir qui lui accorda aussitôt un sourire encourageant.

\- _Tu as raison, Syana. J'ai toutes les chances de mon côté pour me sentir bien ici, au moins un peu, _dit l'Elfine touchée la prévenance de son époux avant de se tourner vers Alyse. Dite au Prince Loki que je le rejoins dans une minute.

La jeune femme jeta ensuite un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir, admirant sa tenue avant de se lever, pressant discrètement la main de Syana contre la sienne.

\- _Je crois que tu es prête, _souffla son aînée une fois qu'Alyse fut repartie. _Tu vas les surprendre, crois-moi petite sœur. Et n'oublie surtout pas : Montre leur quelle Princesse tu es et… Ne te soucie pas des remarques que te porterait ton oncle. C'est le cœur de la famille royale d'Asgard que tu dois gagner. Fais-toi une place parmi eux. Si tu ne peux être Princesse de Svartalfheim malgré tes droits et ton lignage, soit celle d'Asgard, la Princesse parfaite que tu es déjà et dont ils ne pourront se passer. Tu sembles déjà avoir gagné la sympathie de certains membres de la famille royale, notamment celle de ton époux. Crois-moi, il n'en faudra pas davantage pour que tu gagnes celle du peuple Asgardiens. Tu verras Aurora. Ce mariage sera peut-être une bénédiction finalement._

\- _Merci Syana… Merci !_

La Princesse Aurora déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue avant de se lever, rejoignant le Prince Loki qui l'attendait dans l'entrée de ses appartements, le dos collé contre le mur, les yeux rivés sur le sol, l'air pensif. Le Dieu de la Malice, sentant soudainement sa présence, se tourna vers elle. La surprise se peint légèrement sur son visage en découvrant la grande prestance dont elle faisait preuve à cet instant.

\- Ma Dame… Vous êtes véritablement ravissante, parvint-il à bafouiller d'une voix douce, ne s'attardant nullement sur le bijou qui masquait sa cicatrice. Et je suis sincèrement heureux que vous acceptiez ma présence auprès de vous.

\- Comment aurai-je pu refuser cette charmante attention ? Répondit Aurora timidement, ses mains se pressant nerveusement l'une contre l'autre devant sa gentillesse. Je suis comblée que vous m'ayez demandé de m'accompagner et aussi très honorée.

Loki sourit amicalement, non sans songer qu'il allait devoir être doté d'une immense patience pour parvenir à rendre la jeune femme à l'aise en sa présence. Puis, il leva son bras, l'invitant le prendre pour la conduire. La jeune Elfine passa délicatement sa main autour et se laissa guider dans les couloirs du palais, son cœur battant plus fortement dans sa poitrine à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de la salle où l'on devait les attendre patiemment.

\- Mon Prince ? Puis-je vous poser une question qui me taraude ? Demanda brutalement Aurora en coupant court au silence gênant qui s'était installé entre eux malgré leur timide approche pour se rendre agréable l'un à l'autre. Mais je… Ne vous sentez nullement obligé de me répondre, ou du moins, ne vous sentez froissé, je vous en prie. Je dis cela parce que je crains fortement que vous ne le soyez en entendant ma question quelque peu personnelle. Et après tout ce que vous m'avez confié jusqu'ici, je comprendrais tout à fait que vous n'acceptiez pas de me répondre. Nous allons certainement prendre du temps nous confier l'un à l'autre et je… Je sens au fond de moi que je devrais taire mon envie, ajouta-t-elle comme pour compléter ses explications des plus confuses. Toutefois, cela m'interroge tant depuis hier que…

\- Princesse Aurora…

Loki se retint difficilement de rire joyeusement, de peur de froisser sa nouvelle épouse. Mais il ne dissimula pas un sourire amusé ace aux propos embrouillés de la jeune femme.

\- Ma Dame. Si vous souhaitant autant que moi que nos relations évoluent amicalement, il va dans un premier temps falloir que vous cessiez d'avoir peur de me questionner, ou ne serait-ce que de vous confier à moi, répondit Loki nullement dérangé par sa curiosité. Car comme je vous l'ai dit la vieille, mais je ne vous ferais de mal, jamais je ne tenterais de vous blesser. Je désire seulement que nous soyons bons amis et que nous puissions nous faire confiance. Quant à votre question, reprit-il avec une extrême douceur, laissez-moi d'abord juger si elle est vraiment de nature très intime. Du moins suffisamment intime quant à nos relations à ce jour. Mais sachez avant tout de chose que je ne me froisserais pas, ni ne me mettrais en colère si c'est ce que vous redoutez. Je vous dirai simplement si je souhaite y répondre. Vous savez, je pense qu'il est normal que vous vous interrogiez sur moi, ma famille ou encore dans mon Royaume. D'ailleurs, si nous voulons apprendre à nous connaître, n'est-il pas mieux d'agir ainsi ? À présente, dite-moi. Dites-moi sans crainte ce qui vous a traversé l'esprit, termina-t-il.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas… Vous ne devez certainement pas ignorer que votre mère est venue me rendre visite juste avant la cérémonie de notre mariage… Et je dois avouer, continua-t-elle après qu'il eut approuvé d'un hochement de tête, que nombreuses de ses paroles me furent des plus apaisantes. Mais elles me furent également très étranges… Je…

Aurora ne put se retenir de crisper ses doigts sur la manche du Demi-Dieu, se pinçant les lèvres, l'incertitude la gagnant à nouveau. Loki s'immobilisa soudainement en sentant son étreinte devenir involontairement plus forte et se tourna légèrement pour lui faire face, la surprenant et l'inquiétant grandement à la fois. Mais elle fut rapidement rassurée en le voyant sourire affectueusement et prendre doucement l'une de ses mains contre les siennes, la pressant soudainement.

\- Je vais sans doute me répéter mais peu importe… Parce que je souhaite réellement que vous compreniez que vous ne devez en aucun craindre de me parler, Princesse Aurora. Nous avons tous deux décidés d'accepter ce mariage pour le bien de nos deux Royaumes. Cela fait au moins un point commun, ajouta-t-il d'un ton futilement moqueur, créant une surprise chez elle. Et si je peux vous apaiser en le disant une nouvelle fois, sachez que je vous fais la promesse de vous respecter et de vous être fidèle ma Dame. Je ne désire pas vous faire du mal, vous pouvez en être certaine. Quant à moi, je vous ai déjà fait part en retour ce que je désire de votre part. Je ne demande que cela et je pense que vous le comprenez. Mais je souhaiterais également que vous ne vous montriez jamais hésitante à vous confier. Nous… Nous n'avons pas eu la chance de nous marier librement. Toutefois, nous pouvons faire en sorte de devenirs bons amis. C'est tout ce qui compte à mes yeux… Sincèrement.

Aurora distingua de petits tremblements parcourir son corps, déstabilisée et émue par ces paroles. À cet instant, elle eut la certitude que ses paroles étaient des plus sincères et qu'il s'y tiendrait toujours.

\- Maintenant, reprit Loki d'une voix extrêmement douce, posez-moi votre question ma Dame.

\- Bien, l'accepta l'Elfe Noire soulagée. Votre mère m'a parlé de votre choix. Celui d'admettre ce mariage pour le bien de votre peuple. Néanmoins, elle m'a aussi confié que vous accomplissez également ce geste pour une raison personnelle… Et si cette idée ne vous dérange pas, j'aurais aimé savoir quelle est cette autre raison, d'ordre plus personnel qui vous a poussé à accepter cette union. Votre frère, le Prince Thor, s'apprêtait à m'en faire part. Et je dois avouer que cela a attisé ma curiosité.

Le Dieu de la Malice eut un froncement de sourcil, lui donnant un air plus sévère que jamais qui inquiéta la jeune Elfe. Elle craignit, malgré les paroles rassurantes de son époux, de l'avoir dérangé. Mais rapidement, elle constata que son visage redevenait plus paisible. Il semblait davantage réfléchir à présent à ce qu'il allait lui répondre. Après plusieurs secondes de silence qui effraya la Princesse, il répondit d'une voix basse :

\- Je dois dire que cela ne me surprend guère que vous vous posiez la question. J'étais certain que ma mère ou que même mon frère allaient finalement venir vous en parler. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que vous seriez si vite intrigué par cette nouvelle. Venez, ma Dame. Continuons de marcher, finit-il par dire en la saisissant de nouveau par le bras, l'entraînant au travers des couloirs du palais.

* * *

_Un avis ? :)_

_Prochain chapitre dans deux semaines, (ou avant si je parviens à trouver le temps de l'écrire dans la semaine !)_

_Je vous souhaite une bon après-midi ! _

_Syana_


End file.
